TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE
by HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas terminan en una hermosa boda, pero para Sakura y Shaoran fue el final de su relación. Un matrimonio que no se consumó, un amor que se truncó. Habrá una segunda oportunidad? CAPÍTULO FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una adaptación de _"Mistress and Mother"_, de **Lynne Graham, **así como los personajes son propiedad de **CLAMP, **esta adaptación lleva como único fin el de entretenerlos.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Una historia común?**

**Él: el típico hombre de cuento, acaudalado, galante y apuesto. Defectos?... ser el dios de la evasión y el orgullo.**

**Ella: La característica chica de pueblo inocente, hermosa e incluso un poco insegura de sí misma. Defectos?... no reconocer que los tiene. **

**Se enamoran, se casan y bien felices para siempre… o tal vez no. **

**Qué tiene de raro?**

**Los cuentos de hadas terminan generalmente con una hermosa boda, y la idea que vivirán felices para siempre, pero para Sakura y Shaoran fue el final de su relación. Un matrimonio que no se consumó, un amor que se truncó, todo, en la misma noche de bodas. **

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE**

Capítulo I

Mientras la nieve se convertía en una cegadora neblina blanca, los limpiaparabrisas se esforzaban por mantener parte del cristal limpio. Por fin, la estrecha carretera serpenteante empezó a ascender. Sakura cambió la marcha rogando por que las llantas se pegaran al suelo en la traicionera y deslizante carretera.

El empleado de la gasolinera la había advertido que sería una locura internarse en la carretera del lago con aquella nevada, pero Sakura nunca había hecho mucho caso a los consejos de nadie. Y su obcecada resolución de llegar hasta la aislada casa de Eisen estaba bastante enraizada en la culpabilidad. Su prometido, Yukito, se había ofrecido a ir con ella como apoyo moral, pero ni así se había atrevido ella a enfrentarse a aquella prueba.

El pequeño coche se deslizó lentamente hacia atrás y Sakura apretó los dientes e intentó avanzar de nuevo. Ya casi había llegado. La casa se erigía en lo alto de la colina que daba al lago. Ya habían pasado más de cuatro años, pero todavía recordaba la brumosa vista de las tierras de pastos que rodeaban al lago. La expresión se le endureció y apretó los dedos alrededor del volante. También recordaba la forma servil en que había intentado seguir a Syaoran fuera de la habitación cuando lo habían llamado. Eisen la había retenido mirándola casi con lástima al ver su cara de ansiedad.

— "No lo persigas, querida. Sólo pondrías alas en sus pies. No puedes atrapar a un pájaro salvaje y meterlo en una jaula... Syaoran no es un animal domesticado. Todo esto es nuevo para él. No le presiones." —

Pero ella no le había escuchado. No había visto, no había sido capaz de concentrarse en nada salvo en su desesperada necesidad de estar cerca de Syaoran. Y cuanto más se alejaba Syaoran, más presionaba ella sin saber entonces, ni siquiera sospechar, que el corazón de Syaoran nunca podría ser suyo. Sakura llevaba ahora el anillo de otro hombre, pero el recuerdo todavía le atenazaba el estómago y le producía temblores en las piernas cansadas haciendo que apretara de forma involuntaria el pie que tenía en el acelerador.

Se le escapó un grito de miedo cuando el coche se deslizó hacia un lado con violencia y después se salió de forma forzada de la carretera. El corazón se le desbocó hasta que por fin el coche se detuvo con los focos iluminando una vasta extensión de agua oscura a pocos metros de distancia. Tragando con fuerza, intentó dar marcha atrás, pero los neumáticos giraron en el suelo resbaladizo y el coche se quedó donde estaba.

Por fin, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió al frío azote del viento. Subiría la colina a pie. ¡Dios bendito, podría haberse matado! El coche podría haber seguido avanzando y el lago era muy profundo.

Agarró su bolso de mano temblando de forma convulsa mientras el viento le lanzaba nieve contra la cara y le lanzaba el pelo contra los ojos. Se levantó la capucha de su ligera cazadora y cerró el coche. Eran poco más de las ocho. El ama de llaves de Eisen ni siquiera la esperaba y ahora Sakura tendría que pedirle una cama para pasar la noche.

«Estúpida, estúpida», se castigó a sí misma mientras empezaba a ascender por la colina. ¿Por qué había evitado acudir al funeral para después conducir todo el camino hasta Lake District sólo para recoger la antigua vasija que Eisen le había dejado y poner flores en su tumba? Su hermano, Touya, se había quedado asombrado cuando se había enterado de que no acudiría al funeral y lo que después le había confesado había dejado a Sakura cargada de irracional culpabilidad.

— "¿La oportunidad perfecta... y no la aprovechas?- la había condenado Touya con incredulidad"— "¡Pero Syaoran estará allí! Podrías hablar con él entonces." —

— "No, Touya..." —había rogado su mujer, Kaho, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas- "Ese no es el problema de Sakura. Es nuestro. —

— "¿Te sentirás así cuando nuestros hijos no tengan un techo donde dormir?" —Había preguntado Touya con el estrés de tantos meses reflejado en su delgada cara juvenil— "¿Qué le costaría a Sakura ceder un poco? Yo lo haría... pero ni siquiera me dejaría acercarme a él." —

Ahora la nieve era más espesa y crujía bajo sus pies helados. Sin ganas de pensar en los problemas económicos de su hermano, Sakura se metió las manos congeladas en el bolsillo y empezó a subir la colina. La oscura silueta de la casa se recortaba justo donde desaparecía la carretera y se sintió débil de alivio al verla. No se veían luces. En una noche tan mala como aquella una anciana estaría caliente y metida en la cama sin duda.

El viento gélido traspasaba con crueldad su ropa poco adecuada para aquel tiempo cuando Sakura apretó el antiguo timbre de campana. Un par de interminables minutos después, llamó de nuevo y aún más aprisa por tercera y cuarta vez. El pánico se adueñó de ella cuando miró a las ventanas oscuras en busca de una acogedora luz de bienvenida.

Había supuesto que el ama de llaves se quedaría en la casa al menos una semana más. Pero quizá ni siquiera viviera en la casa. Mientras se le ocurría esa posibilidad por primera vez, se hubiera abofeteado por haber actuado por suposiciones. Podría congelarse y morir si intentaba pasar la noche en el coche. Ni siquiera había metido una manta de viaje. Cuando había salido de casa después de comer, brillaba un sol espléndido y no había prestado la mínima atención a las predicciones meteorológicas.

Llevada por el pánico, Sakura dio la vuelta a la casa. Era evidente que no había nadie dentro. Buscó en el suelo cubierto de nieve hasta encontrar un bulto que parecía una piedra. Con los dedos casi entumecidos, se quitó la cazadora para envolverse el brazo con ella, agarró la piedra con fuerza y se acercó a la pequeña ventana al lado de la puerta trasera. Inspirando con fuerza, lanzó el brazo con toda su fuerza y golpeó el cristal. Dio un paso atrás, se sacudió los cristales rotos de la cazadora y se la puso de nuevo.

Metió la mano con cuidado y corrió el cerrojo. Plantó las manos heladas en el alféizar y se alzó con un gemido de esfuerzo. Un grito de dolor se le escapó cuando se le clavó un cristal en la rodilla. Pero incluso inmovilizada al reconocer con exasperación su propia estupidez, sintió que algo grande avanzaba hacia ella en la oscuridad de la cocina.

Cuando un par de fuertes manos la levantaron en el aire, gritó con tanta fuerza que le dolió la garganta. Entonces notó que golpeaba el suelo de cara y se quedó sin aliento por el impacto agitando las manos de terror al sentir un peso sofocante en la espalda.

Unos dedos fuertes le apresaron los brazos y la soltaron con la misma rapidez.

Un murmullo de insultos en chino asaltó sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la rodilla que le inmovilizaba la espalda se apartaba y se encendía la luz fluorescente que había en el techo.

— Nang shàngdì!… ¡Podría haberte roto todos los huesos del cuerpo! —gruñó Syaoran con tono de condena.

Tan conmocionada que fue incapaz de responder, Sakura clavó sus enormes ojos verdes en la alta figura masculina como si fuera una aparición.

Con una maldición sorda, Syaoran se agachó y deslizó sus esbeltas manos morenas por sus brazos y piernas con delicadeza. Sus facciones, asombrosamente atractivas, se contrajeron al fijarse en la sangre a través de las mallas desgarradas. Terminó su examen antes de apartarse.

Sakura seguía sin poder moverse. Cerró los ojos lentamente con la intención de volver a abrirlos para comprobar si aún se encontraba allí, pero el roce impersonal de las manos de Syaoran todavía flotaba como un beso de fuego en su piel helada impidiéndole todo pensamiento racional. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que lo había visto, desde aquella aciaga noche en que se había ido de su lado para irse con su prima Meiling. La parálisis cedió y empezó a temblar de forma incontrolable con una mezcla de conmoción y horror ante su aparición.

— ¿A qué diablos estabas jugando? —Syaoran se inclinó y la levantó en brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma— ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche? —

Sakura se mordió la lengua sintiendo el sabor agridulce de la sangre en la boca seca. El dolor la ayudó a controlar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y el ácido picor de los ojos. Pero no se parecía en nada al dolor que recordaba. Aquel había sido un dolor como el de un cuchillo emponzoñado clavado con una cruel puñalada, que le había enseñado que lo peor estaba aún por llegar, que la mente humana podía sufrir tanta agonía como el cuerpo.

Syaoran la estaba posando en una silla y, distraída, pensó en el excéntrico desagrado que le había producido a Eisen cualquier tipo de comodidad. Sin calefacción central, las ventanas abiertas de par en par en invierno, y ni una sola pieza de mobiliario aparte de las imprescindibles. Cuando había entrado en aquella casa por primera vez como la prometida de Syaoran para que le presentaran a su anciano tío abuelo, Eisen, Sakura se había sentido como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Escuchó un rasguido cuando Syaoran desgarró más la tela de la malla para echar un vistazo a su rodilla. Con un respingo, apretó la espalda contra el respaldo rígido y clavó la vista en la morena cabeza inclinada de Syaoran. La luz del techo producía en su pelo castaño una iridiscencia como de seda café.

—Te haré daño cuando te saque el cristal —le informó él sin rodeos levantándose con fluidez para acercarse a la desnuda salita que comunicaba con la cocina.

Sakura miró al vacío haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control de nuevo. De su aristocrática madre china, Syaoran había heredado aquella profunda reserva, el innato pragmatismo y aquella glacial autodisciplina. Pero la otra rama de sus antepasados era ardientemente italiana.

Bajo el hielo ardía el fuego, pero ella nunca había encendido aquel fuego ni experimentado el ardor de sus llamas. Su corazón y su precioso cuerpo nunca habían ardido por ella como ella había ardido por él. Traición, rechazo y una insoportable humillación, todo eso había sufrido en sus manos.

Sintió un fuerte temblor. Syaoran volvió con un cuenco, y desinfectante; el agudo olor le revolvió el estómago. El cruzó la habitación dominándola con su tamaño y presencia, con movimientos armónicos. El silencio no parecía molestarle. Si su aparición podía haberle sorprendido, todavía no había dado señales de ello... y qué profundamente irónico era el hecho de no haber acudido al funeral de Eisen para evitarlo y acabar en una situación mucho más íntima con él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Syaoran extrajo el cristal, limpió la sangre y le puso una tinta. Para un hombre que había realizado viajes por los sitios más peligrosos de la tierra, un corte en una rodilla debía de ser una insignificancia. O la inesperada llegada de una ex mujer. Pero también era cierto que ella nunca había sido la mujer de Syaoran, no su mujer de verdad; al día siguiente de la boda, la había dejado en ridículo ante todos los medios de comunicación.

Cuando Syaoran se incorporó de nuevo, clavó en ella sus impasibles ojos ámbar enmarcados por unas largas pestañas de ébano.

—Pensé que eras un ladrón. Siento haberte dado un susto... pero¿tienes que mirarme como si fuera una cobra a punto de atacar? —

Sakura bajó los párpados y se sonrojó. Oyó al fondo el tintineo del cristal y vio una copa de coñac delante de ella. Levantando una mano temblorosa, la alcanzó. El coñac dejo un rastro de fuego en su garganta. Conmocionada, sí, todavía seguía conmocionada.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que todavía no has pronunciado una sola palabra? —masculló Syaoran con controlada paciencia.

Sakura se humedeció los labios resecos con la punta de la lengua.

—Me has dejado casi sin aliento... —

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, la piel le ardió de vergüenza y deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Aquellas habían sido las palabras exactas que había usado cuando le había confesado por primera vez lo mucho que lo amaba, desvelando lo que él nunca había desvelado incluso después de haberla pedido en matrimonio. Syaoran nunca decía mentiras, pero era un consumado maestro de la evasión.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Estaba dormido, pero desde luego, el motor de un coche me habría despertado. —

Sakura dio otro sorbo de coñac intentando aplacar sus nervios desatados.

—El coche resbaló en la carretera y subí la colina a pie. Pensé que el ama de llaves de Eisen todavía estaría aquí. —

— ¿Estás bromeando? Desde hace treinta y tantos años la señora Aiko sube cada mañana en su vieja bicicleta. Eisen no hubiera aguantado tener a nadie aquí. Era un fanático de su intimidad. Ella comía en la cocina y él aquí. Sólo hablaban cuando era imprescindible. —

Era una respuesta más completa de la que ella había esperado. Captó el leve rastro de dolor en la profunda voz de Syaoran por el acento chino que se acentuaba con las emociones, el único barómetro que ella había tenido para saber lo que ocurría dentro de él. Sakura inclinó la cabeza sabiendo que, aparte de Meiling Li, la única otra persona en el mundo que había estado cerca de Syaoran había sido Eisen.

—Llamé al timbre de la puerta. —

—Lleva años sin funcionar. —

—No vi ninguna luz...—

—No había ninguna encendida. Supongo que habrás venido a recoger tu herencia en persona...—

-Le dije al abogado que vendría antes, pero... pero me surgió un imprevisto. —

Bajó la vista hacia la malla desgarrada y su rodilla al aire con aquella infantil tirita y se sintió tonta y torpe, como siempre se sentía en presencia de Syaoran y sin creer todavía que estaba allí con él. Y aún peor, tomando parte en una conversación trivial entre dos personas que se había separado con la más violenta enemistad y que nunca se habían vuelto a ver.

—Me temo que has desperdiciado el viaje —dijo Syaoran con suavidad haciéndola levantar la cabeza— La vasija no está aquí. Te la han enviado por correo. —

Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo cargada de intensa incomodidad por lo que implicaban sus palabras.

—Pareces una muerta resucitada. Te sugiero que te des un baño —murmuró Syaoran.

Sakura tomó la invitación como una vía de escape y se levantó al instante.

—Sí, estoy bastante mojada y helada. El cuarto de baño está arriba¿verdad? —

— ¿Sabes llegar tú sola? —preguntó él tras ella mientras encendía la luz del recibidor iluminando la estrecha escalera.

—Sí, gracias —murmuró ella antes de salir volando.

La primera a la izquierda al llegar a lo alto, recordó. También recordó aquel día, antes de casarse, en que se había escabullido, escaleras abajo y se había quedado escuchando frente a la puerta del estudio de Eisen. El anciano había suspirado y había dicho:

—"Ella es tan dulce e inocente como un cachorro de labrador, Syaoran. Una chica de campo con el rubor todavía en las mejillas. Puedo entender la atracción, pero¿tiene la menor idea de en lo que se está metiendo y tú la paciencia de mantener el rumbo?" —

—"No, si escucha detrás de las puertas como los sirvientes"—había murmurado Syaoran abriendo la puerta de par en par para sorprenderla con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada de culpabilidad— "Contesta por ti misma, querida. ¿Tienes el valor de aceptarme?-

Syaoran Li pertenecía a una de las más importantes dinastías financieras chinas. A los dieciocho años había heredado una cuantiosa fortuna. Se lo imaginó ahora abajo mientras se metía a la bañera. Los ajustados vaqueros negros marcando sus larguísimas piernas, el jersey de color crema acentuando su piel olivácea y el lujurioso pelo castaño resaltando sus magnéticos ojos ámbar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en la pequeña casa desangelada de Eisen? Syaoran tenía sirvientes para hacérselo todo, media docena de lujosas residencias diseminadas por todo el globo y una vida aristocrática que le resultaba tan natural como para otros respirar. Temblando, se quitó la ropa mojada y se sumergió en el agua caliente.

Quizá, si lo pidiera con mucha fe, Syaoran habría desaparecido para cuando ella terminara de bañarse.

Cobardía... completa cobardía... Pero le producía terror exponer sus emociones a un hombre que ocultaba las suyas con tanto éxito. Tenía que ser educada y distante pero lo que realmente deseaba era gritar¿por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué te casaste conmigo para volver con ella?

Pero tenía miedo de saber la respuesta. Después... cuando todo había pasado... sólo entonces había empezado a sospechar el verdadero significado de los suaves susurros que una vez había escuchado. La comprensión había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde para evitar todo el dolor que había padecido. La joven chica de pueblo, inocente, ciega y confiada estaba enamorada hasta el alma.

Con una brusca llamada, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Sakura giró la cabeza horrorizada.

—Pensé que podía venirte bien algo caliente y seco para ponerte. —

Con un gesto gracioso, Syaoran dejó un par de prendas dobladas en la silla de al lado de la puerta.

— ¡Sal de aquí! —gritó Sakura horrorizada levantado los brazos para tapar sus redondos senos mientras se sumergía más en el agua sintiéndose gorda y fea, y pensando en Meiling con repentina angustia, esbelta como una gacela.

La puerta se cerró y Sakura salió apresurada del baño. Se secó y se miró en el pequeño espejo que había sobre el lavabo. El pelo revuelto del color de las hojas otoñales le caía por los hombros enmarcando su cara en forma de corazón y sus ojos verdes. Era una chica del montón. Había tenido suerte de que Syaoran la reconociera. El día de su boda llevaba el pelo más castaño, casi rubio y muy corto, como un chico. Intentando estar guapa para Syaoran con la turbadora presencia de Meiling al fondo, había tomado medidas desesperadas y extrañas en ella.

Los pantalones de Syaoran y el jersey le estaban enormes. Después de atarse los vaqueros a la cintura, se dio varias vueltas a las perneras. El jersey verde le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía los zapatos tan empapados que no se los podía poner de ninguna manera. Parecía la refugiada de algún desastre natural.

Cuando bajó, la sala estaba vacía. Colgó la ropa mojada en el respaldo de una silla y puso los zapatos al lado del fuego. Desde el estudio, de la puerta de al lado oyó el débil sonido de un cajón al cerrarse y se fue a la cocina. En la ventana rota ya había un cartón impidiendo que entrara el viento gélido. Prepararía un café. Eso era civilizado. No demostraría ni el dolor ni el odio ni la amargura. Imitaría la sublime indiferencia de él aunque le costara la vida.

Pero¿qué había de su hermano Touya y del maldito crédito? Cuatro años atrás, poco después de su boda, Syaoran le había hecho a Touya un préstamo. Su hermano había usado el dinero en convertir el pequeño invernadero de su abuelo en un moderno centro de jardinería, pero el año anterior había tenido pérdidas y no había podido pagar la cuota del préstamo. Los banqueros de Syaoran se habían negado a darle más tiempo para devolver aquellos pagos y ahora le amenazaban con embargarle el negocio y la casa.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura se había negado a interceder por su hermano ante Syaoran. Touya se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo en su inocente convicción de que su hermana podría hacer un milagro para salvarle a él y a su familia. Sakura no tenía deseos de despertar falsas esperanzas o, para ser sincera, de tirar por tierra su orgullo para nada, porque estaba segura de que Syaoran no prestaría oídos a nada que ella dijera. Sin embargo, encontrándose bajo el mismo techo que él, sabía que no podría volver a mirar a la cara a su hermano si no hacía al menos un intento de persuadir a Syaoran de que la escuchara.

Empujó la puerta del estudio. Syaoran estaba de pie mirando por la ventana con una expresión sombría, Sakura hubiera deseado dejarle a solas. Su sensual boca se endureció y sus ojos se clavaron primero en la bandeja con tazas de café que ella llevaba y después en su cara sonrojada.

—La respuesta es no —dijo con helada claridad.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —

Pero Sakura sintió con horror que sí lo sabía.

—Cuando mientes, te lo noto en los ojos. Solía pensar que era increíblemente dulce. —

La cínica sonrisa la hizo estremecerse y le temblaron ligeramente las manos mientras posaba la bandeja sobre la mesa victoriana que medio adornaba la habitación repleta ya de estanterías. Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Siéntate, Sakura —Syaoran dio la vuelta a la silla giratoria con determinación y ella vaciló.

—Mira, yo... —

—Siéntate. —dijo de nuevo con una autoridad innata en su tono de voz.

Sakura suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no iba a ser agradable esa conversación, pero era algo que debía hacer, por lo que se acercó y se sentó frente a la mesa.

Syaoran apoyó una de sus esbeltas caderas contra el borde de la mesa y bajó la vista hacia ella, demasiado cerca para su tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo averiguaste que estaba aquí? —

Sakura parpadeó confusa.

—No tenía la más remota idea de que estuvieras aquí. —

—¿Por qué has hecho un viaje de varios cientos de kilómetros para recoger una vasija cuando el abogado te había dicho que te la enviarían? —preguntó Syaoran con sequedad.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y contempló el enorme agujero de la alfombra.

—Quería dejar unas flores en su tumba. —El silencio se alargó.

—No te creo, Sakura. Tu hermano ha intentado repetidas veces ponerse en contacto conmigo. Y ahora, a las tantas de la noche, apareces en el umbral de mi puerta. —

— ¡En el de la puerta de Eisen! —La rabia y el dolor se mezclaron al notar por donde iban sus sospechas. — Si quieres saberlo, me negué a hablar contigo cuando Touya me lo pidió porque sabía que no serviría de nada y no veía motivos para ponerme en ridículo sólo para que tú te divirtieras!... si dices saber cuando miento, supongo que ahora sabes que no lo hago verdad? —

El tono fuerte y lleno de ironía al final de su intervención la hicieron suspirar hondo y morderse el labio. No debió haber hablado tanto siendo la situación de Touya tan delicada.

—Le puedes decir a tu hermano que ha tenido mucha suerte de que no le haya denunciado por fraude. Y, lo creas o no, esa generosidad se debe a nuestra antigua relación. —

Sakura se levantó, tropezó contra el borde de la bandeja y el café se derramó.

— ¿Fraude? —Repitió con incredulidad. — ¿De qué diablos estás acusando a Touya? —

Syaoran apartó la bandeja para dejarla a salvo a un lado. Bajó la vista hacia su cara enfadada y entrecerró los párpados.

— ¿Syaoran? —

Sakura alzó la mirada con debilidad hacia sus sombrías facciones. Tenía unos pómulos altos, una aristocrática nariz y una boca jugosa y apasionada como el pecado. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Casi enferma de vergüenza ante su respuesta al magnetismo animal de él, bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que le hice un préstamo comercial en términos extremadamente generosos y no esperaba que se gastara los intereses en renovar y ampliar su casa y en comprarse un Mercedes. —

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y se sentó de nuevo despacio.

—Pero la casa es parte de la propiedad... y el Mercedes lo ha vendido hace un par de meses —murmuró con inseguridad—. ¿Es fraude usar el dinero de esa manera? —

—Sí —confirmó él con frialdad—. Como empresario, Touya no está cumpliendo su acuerdo y yo no tengo intención de perder más dinero. Y si he decidido no demandarle, es para no atraer la atención de la prensa que tanto me desagrada. —

Su frialdad inhumana la hizo temblar. Sakura se mordió la parte interior del labio invadida por una gran debilidad mientras retorcía el anillo de Yukito en el dedo como si fuera un talismán. Ella había creído sinceramente que Touya no había malgastado el dinero que evidentemente era parte del préstamo. Nadie le había contado aquel vergonzoso detalle.

—Supongo que debió dejarse tentar... con todo ese dinero —susurró con un poco más de fuerza- ¿Syaoran? —

—No me avergüences, Sakura. No tengo tiempo para nadie que intente engañarme. Touya usó ese préstamo como si fuera su cuenta corriente y ha seguido dejando deudas por todas partes. Si los problemas le hubieran surgido por otra causa, yo hubiera renegociado el préstamo, pero sólo un tonto tira su dinero y yo no soy ningún tonto. —

Después de asimilar su tono de absoluta resolución, a Sakura no le hubiera sorprendido descubrir que Syaoran pasara por encima de ella como si fuera un felpudo. Ella se sentía como si lo fuera. Una intensa mortificación la embargaba y su distanciamiento era horriblemente humillante. Era como si para él nunca hubieran tenido una relación.

Syaoran había comprendido su error antes de que la tinta del contrato matrimonial estuviera siquiera seca. Desesperada por devolver el daño de la forma que fuera, Sakura había intentado alegar adulterio para el divorcio, pero había recibido una orden de anulación porque el matrimonio no había sido consumado. La prensa amarilla se había regodeado en aquella escabrosa revelación y los abogados de él la habían aplastado y habían destruido por completo su autoestima: «Syaoran repudia a la novia frígida», esos habían sido los humillantes titulares.

— ¿Cuándo te comprometiste? —preguntó Syaoran con increíble brusquedad.

Como si estuviera en un sueño, Sakura bajó la vista hacia el pequeño solitario tan nuevo que todavía no se había acostumbrado. Había pertenecido a la madre de Yukito.

—Mira a ver si te gusta llevarlo —había sugerido Yukito con timidez.

Ni la pasión ni el romance habían tenido nada que ver en su amistad. Pero en ese momento, y de forma insoportable, estaba recordando el otro caro anillo de compromiso de esmeraldas que Syaoran le había regalado y los sentimientos que había despertado en ella entonces... su salvaje excitación, el júbilo y la bendita oleada del amor. El estómago se le encogió ante el recuerdo y se levantó.

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—La puerta de enfrente al subir las escaleras —respondió Syaoran con una voz tan suave como la seda.

Sakura se levantó nuevamente y se dio la vuelta buscando desesperada la salida, sin embargo no llegó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Quién es tu prometido? —

Ella no volvió la cabeza.

—Lo viste una vez, pero no creo que te acuerdes de él.-

- Cómo se llama?-

- Yukito Sukishiro.-

— ¿El coadjutor de tu padre? —preguntó Syaoran con incredulidad.

—Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y es una persona muy especial —se defendió con resentimiento Sakura—. Buenas noches, Syaoran. Solucionaré lo del coche a primera hora de la mañana. No está averiado, solo necesitaré una grúa.

—Dios bendito. ¿Piensas casarte con un hombre al que llamabas Patoyuki? —

Sakura cerró la puerta tan fuertemente que el portazo resonó.

Yukito... No estaba en casa cuando había intentado llamarlo por teléfono antes. Debería llamarlo para decirle dónde se encontraba. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor en el recibidor. No recordaba haber visto nunca un teléfono. Miró en la sala y se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas. Tenía que salir de ese sitio lo más pronto posible, aún y si eso significaba… Diablos!... tenía que hablar con él, con desgana entró al estudio. Resistió la tentación de llamar y abrió directamente la puerta.

Syaoran se volvió con los ojos brillantes como carbones ardientes y una expresión como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

—Dios mío¿qué quieres ahora? —

Sakura se quedo helada ante su repentina rudeza.

—Estaba buscando un teléfono. —

—Eisen los desconectó cuando lo ingresaron en el hospital. —

— ¿Podría usar tu móvil? —

Syaoran exhaló el aliento casi como un silbido.

— ¿A quién tienes que llamar? —

—A Yukito. —

La mano de Syaoran se detuvo a medio camino de la mesa donde descansaba el móvil y, entonces, con una suave y heladora sonrisa, se lo puso con descuido en las manos.

—Cuando quieras —dijo con la cara totalmente inexpresiva. Salió de la habitación, para darle un poco de privacidad.

Yukito contestó después de sonar unas diez veces. Sakura le contó lo que pasaba y dónde estaba, él sólo emitió sonidos afirmativos ante cada cosa que ella le contaba.

— ¡Syaoran está aquí también! —explotó con innecesaria fuerza.

—_Me alegro de que no estés allí sola con este temporal _—admitió Yukito después de una breve pausa para pensarlo. — _¡Supongo que a un hombre que ha escalado el Everest no le detendrá un poco de nieve en su puerta! Así te podrá ayudar con el coche_.-

Sakura apretó los dientes.

—De alguna manera, no me imagino a Syaoran empujándome el coche, Yukito. ¿No crees que estés siendo un poco insensible? —

La tensión asomó a su voz.

—_Me gustaría que no me hubieras hecho esa pregunta, Sakura. Y también desearía que no estuvieras tan disgustada_ —Yukito suspiró. — _Es una reacción exagerada después de tanto tiempo. Deberías ocuparte de arreglar tus diferencias con él._ —

— ¿Arreglar mis diferencias? —repitió Sakura alucinada.

—_Sería infinitamente más inteligente que continuar enfadada_ —la aconsejó Yukito con su infinito candor—. _Deja el pasado donde pertenece, Sakura. Te sentirás mucho mejor si lo haces y si hicieras un esfuerzo especial por perdonar a Syaoran..._ —

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca sin atreverse a hablar.

—_Supongo que la idea te horrorizará, pero sinceramente creo que un acto de perdón resolvería el problema_ —continuó Yukito con determinación. — _Da un paso más, Sakura y te dará la paz mental que necesitas._ —

Por primera vez, Yukito la había decepcionado. ¡No comprendía el tormento que estaba sufriendo! Verse enfrentada a Syaoran de nuevo, ser tratada con su inhumana indiferencia la estaba desgarrando. Habría podido soportar la rabia, el desprecio y la hostilidad con más facilidad, pero aquella falta de respuesta daba la impresión de que ella sólo había sido un molesto estornudo en su vida, un error rápidamente olvidado después de haberle roto el corazón. Se sentía estúpida, obsesionada con un hombre que la había abandonado con un deseo contra el que todavía luchaba todos los días con todo su aliento.

En su rápida salida del estudio, casi tropezó contra Syaoran.

— ¡Toma! —exclamó lanzándole el teléfono móvil con un gesto febril de rechazo antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos con los ojos cargados de lágrimas de rabia y odio hacia sí misma.

Continuará…

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

**Hola!**

**Aquí me tienen con una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que al igual que en mi anterior trabajo, este sea una experiencia maravillosa tanto para ustedes como para mí. **

**Esta historia no será tan larga como _Esclava del Deseo_… pues no creo que sobrepase los 12 capítulos, pero eso sí, les garantizo que serán largos y que estarán llenos de emoción. Nuevamente llevo a ustedes uno de mis relatos favoritos, veremos si compartimos gustos, jajajajajaja. **

**Como habrán notado hay palabras en chino, el fic lo demanda, así que a medida que las ponga, les diré el significado. No se preocupen.**

_Nang shàngdì: Madre de Dios. _

**Bueno, como se hizo tradición, les dejaré un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo…**

—_Esta es la única cama de toda la casa —le informó Syaoran con suavidad._

—_No... no puede ser —susurró Sakura con debilidad… -¡vas a compartir esta cama conmigo!...No llevo nada puesto.-_

— _shàngdì, qīn'ài... —murmuró Syaoran como un tigre indolente echado al sol. — ¿Tienes miedo de que no pueda controlarme a la vista de un cuerpo femenino desnudo?-_

**Jejeje… apenas empezamos y esto ya se va a poner candente, Syao es un niño muy travieso en este fic, así que esperen lo peor… o lo mejor?... jajajajaja…Nos veremos muy pronto, a cuidarse mucho, los kiere…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**Temed al amor de la mujer más que el odio del hombre."**

Sócrates


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

En una tempestad de tormentosas emociones, Sakura encendió la lámpara de la mesita que estaba al lado de la enorme cama victoriana. El cabecero de caoba labrada, llegaba casi hasta el techo y sospechaba que tenía más de un colchón.

Un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea de la pared de enfrente. ¡Qué amable por parte de Syaoran dejarle la habitación que pensaba ocupar él mismo¡Que consideración tan repentina!

Agarrando la bolsa con mano temblorosa, la dejó encima de la cama. ¿Perdonarle? Se quitó los pantalones y tiró del jersey hacia arriba y entonces, penosamente, se lo llevó a la cara para olerlo. El leve aroma de él la envolvió como una peligrosa droga adictiva. Se odió a sí misma por ello y lo odió a él por ejercer aquel poder evocador sobre ella después de tanto tiempo. Tiró el jersey a un lado horriblemente avergonzada de su falta de control. Naturalmente, a Yukito no le preocupaba que estuviera allí sola con aquel hombre. Syaoran podría tener una peligrosa reputación con las mujeres, pero Yukito, y de hecho todo el mundo, sabía que la única mujer de la que Syaoran había mantenido las manos apartadas, era ella. Incluso cuando habían estado prometidos, nunca había intentado seducirla.

Pensar que en aquella época había estado ingenuamente agradecida por lo que había creído una muestra de respeto por parte de Syaoran. Pero simplemente él no la había deseado lo suficiente. Y también era posible, aunque se retorcía ante la sospecha, que hubiera tenido otra forma de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Profundamente humillada, y con ese agobiante sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón, Sakura se metió desnuda en la gran cama y se sumergió en lo que parecían capas y capas de plumas. Su mente de igual forma se sumergió en los recuerdos. Era una tortura, sin embargo su mente siguió presentándole escenas de lo que había sido el noviazgo de ellos. Una relación sin el más mínimo atisbo de cariño o pasión. No tenía caso pensar ya en eso, pero la situación de estar bajo el mismo techo con Syaoran, la arrojaba inevitablemente a los crueles recuerdos.

Oyó unos pasos ligeros en el piso de abajo y el suave crujido de la puerta del baño. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en él, en lo cerca que ese hombre estaba de ella. Sakura enterró abrumada la cabeza en la almohada, sentía como en su corazón había una revolución de sentimientos, pero sin duda alguna había uno que la perturbaba en sobremanera, la tentación, esta la asaltó sin contemplaciones, sin embargo, se resistió. Yukito tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía avanzar si no podía superar aquella vergonzosa fascinación por un hombre que le había dado el corazón a otra mujer hacía tanto tiempo? Y aquella mujer podía no ser su mujer o ni siquiera su amante, pero seguía reteniendo a Syaoran con más seguridad que los barrotes de una prisión.

Sakura retrocedió con un grito cuando sintió que tiraban hacia un lado de la ropa de cama con la que se había tapado. La lamparilla volvió a encenderse y quedó momentáneamente cegada por la luz.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

Syaoran estaba reclinado contra los almohadones como un tigre indolente a su lado. El suave brillo de la lámpara iluminaba sus poderosos músculos pectorales proporcionándole a Sakura una fascinante visión.

Sintió una contracción en la parte baja del vientre y de repente se sintió paralizada de incredulidad.

—Esta es la única cama de toda la casa —le informó Syaoran con suavidad.

—No... no puede ser —susurró Sakura con debilidad.

— Eisen tenía horror a que los visitantes pudieran quedarse a pasar la noche, la otra habitación no tiene una silla siquiera —dijo Syaoran estirando las largas piernas. — Y abajo sólo hay sillas de madera. En una noche tan fría como ésta, no estoy preparado para pasar toda la noche sentado esperando a que amanezca. —

Sakura tiró de la sábana y se tapó hasta los hombros.

-vas a compartir esta cama conmigo?- El alto tono de voz de Sakura evidenció los diferentes sentimientos que la golpeaban a la vez.

El enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué será que estoy experimentando un fuerte sentido de haber vivido esto ya? —

Irritada por su comentario, Sakura empezó a sonrojarse al comprender.

—Sí... la noche de bodas que nunca tuvimos —prosiguió Syaoran con el mismo tono vacío de emociones. — Todas aquellas semanas y semanas de anticipación y entonces... Nada. Fue algo así como un anticlímax, querida. —

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Recordó aquella noche en un relampagueo involuntario, su fría y silenciosa furia cuando ella intentó encerrarse en la habitación, la rabia histérica de ella y sus lágrimas.

Con un brusco movimiento defensivo, desvió la cara intentando apartar con fiereza aquel recuerdo de su mente.

—Si te das la vuelta, me levantaré para vestirme de nuevo. A mí no me importa pasar la noche en una silla. —dijo con rigidez esperando avergonzarlo para que lo hiciera él.

— ¿Que me dé la vuelta? —Repitió Syaoran con incredulidad. — Sakura¿tienes quince años o veinticuatro?-

Al sonrojarse de nuevo maldijo su piel tan blanca y apretó los dientes.

—No llevo nada puesto. —

—Ni yo tampoco, pero no soy tan orgulloso como para imaginar que un vistazo a mi piel desnuda te incite a una lascivia insaciable. —

— ¡No te burles de mí! —

— ¡Shàngdì, qīn'ài!... —murmuró Syaoran como un tigre indolente echado al sol. — ¿Tienes miedo de que no pueda controlarme a la vista de un cuerpo femenino desnudo? —

—Por supuesto que no, pero... —

—Entonces¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —

Sakura apretó la ropa de la cama.

—No podemos dormir en la misma cama. No estaría bien. —

— ¿Y quién lo va a saber? —

— ¡Yo lo sabría! Ese no es el asunto. El asunto es que...-

—Que tienes más miedo que una pequeña puritana. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer¿Abalanzarme sobre ti en cuanto se apaguen las luces? —

Entendió el significado de esa frase, claro, era imposible que una mujer tan simple como ella despertara ese tipo de deseos en él. Enferma de mortificación, Sakura apartó la mirada de sus ojos, que brillaban como el oro puro.

— No, claro que no —

— O quizá sea que no te fías de ti misma. ¿No seré yo el que corro peligro?— preguntó Syaoran aún con más sequedad.

—No seas ridículo. —

Sakura, no soportaría una noche con él en la misma cama, el saber que ese hombre la veía con tanto desprecio la lastimaba demasiado. Decidida, tomó la sábana para cubrirse mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie.

— Espera. — Syaoran realmente podía hablar y ser inexorable, aún y cuando lo que él dijera no fuera precisamente una orden. Ella se mortificó más, si era posible tal cosa, porque a pesar de haber pasado unos años, ella seguía obedeciendo sin chistar a sus palabras.

Sakura se encontró sumergiéndose más en la cama, poco a poco, hasta reposar la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo. De repente, sintió que él se disponía a levantarse. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó la larga espalda dorada de Syaoran al salir de la cama. La puerta se abrió y Sakura giró de medio lado agradecida de que se fuera, pero al instante sintió una desesperada decepción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrada al notar que ya no tenía ningún control sobre sus emociones.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que nunca se quedó sola en la habitación. Una prenda aterrizó sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué? —

—Una camiseta, querida... y yo también me pondré algo encima —explicó Syaoran con un mortificante tono irónico.

Era un inesperado compromiso y Sakura sabía que no debía aceptarlo. Pero la perspectiva de quedarse morada de frío en aquella habitación gélida de abajo era poco tentadora. Metió la prenda bajo las sábanas y se retorció para ponérsela por la cabeza y estirarla sobre las caderas. La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Syaoran cuando se acostó de nuevo. Sakura permaneció rígida como una columna de mármol sabiendo que cada átomo de sentido común que le quedaba la apremiaba a que saliera de allí corriendo, pero sin mover un dedo ahora que estaba decentemente cubierta.

Una puritana. Bueno, quizá lo fuera. La acusación le dolía, pero sinceramente no podía negarla.

Sakura no recordaba a su padre. Había muerto cuando ella era un bebé y su madre Nadeshiko se había casado con Hisato Fujita dos años más tarde. Su padrastro había sido muy estricto. Sakura se había criado en un hogar muy reprimido donde la vista de la piel desnuda se tomaba como una indecencia y donde cualquier referencia a la intimidad física entre un hombre y una mujer se ligaba a la procreación.

Syaoran carecía de tales inhibiciones, pero a él no le había enseñado los hechos de la vida una madre a la que todo le parecía impúdico. Ni le habían dicho que la obligación de una mujer era aguantarlo aunque no le gustara. Y cuando Sakura había contado con todo su candor que se sentía en la gloria en los brazos de Syaoran, su madre la había mirado con disgusto como diciendo que no había nada glorioso en un acto de intimidad.

Incómoda con el derrotero sexual de sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta intentando con esfuerzo no sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino tendido a su lado. Era como una prueba, se dijo a sí misma. Una prueba de si había madurado algo desde aquella anulación. En otro tiempo, Syaoran parecía haber sido la respuesta a todos sus sueños juveniles y ella se había comportado como una adolescente embelesada hasta que había llegado el dolor y la humillación, momento en el que había tenido que despertar a la cruda realidad.

Y sin embargo… nunca había conseguido olvidarlo. Los recuerdos la acosaban… él la acosaba. La sensación de amarga pérdida todavía la acompañaba. Pero, después de todo¿qué había perdido en realidad? Entonces¿cómo podía seguir atrayéndola? Su aspecto tenía mucho que ver con ello, se dijo a sí misma con creciente desesperación. Era increíblemente duro ser indiferente ante un hombre tan atractivo como un pecado al que había amado con toda su pasión.

Syaoran se removió y ella se puso tensa.

—Sólo estamos tú, yo, y el temporal fuera —murmuro él casi con deleite.

Sakura suponía que estaba disfrutando del pequeño desafío que le había proporcionado el mal tiempo. Y aún le hubiera gustado más estar allí fuera. Eisen le había contado una vez que él necesitaba enfrentarse a las duras condiciones físicas del medio ambiente porque sólo allí encontraba el genuino desafío.

Así que Syaoran se había lanzado a hacer submarinismo en aguas plagadas de tiburones o había viajado hasta lo más profundo de las selvas de Indonesia en exploraciones científicas disfrutando de los descubrimientos desde muy temprana edad. Pero eso era lo que hacia para divertirse, un leve alivio del reto aún más duro de mantener a la empresa Li Investments Inc. en lo más alto. Por eso, ahora que lo pensaba, era extraordinario encontrarlo en las profundidades invernales de Lake District aparentemente sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Syaoran? —susurró de repente.

—Eisen me ha dejado la correspondencia familiar de medio siglo para que la clasifique y quería ver la casa por última vez antes de venderla. —

Sakura enterró la mejilla en la almohada deseando no haber empezado la conversación y poder dormirse.

—Y ahora, por tu propio bien, me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho. —

— ¿Por mi bien? —preguntó ella sin saber si había oído bien.

—Estás cometiendo un gran error con Yukito. —

Desconcertada y enfadada por aquella afirmación fría y medida, Sakura se quedó inmóvil mirando al techo con tensión.

—Tú no lo conoces y no es asunto tu... —

—Él completará el trabajo que empezó tu padrastro. Estarás horneando bizcochos y sonriendo cuando lo que sentirás será ganas de gritar para el resto de tus días... eso si no acabas derrumbándote bajo la presión de vivir una mentira porque no estás enamorada de él. —

Sakura inspiró con fuerza.

— ¿Y cómo diablos lo sabes tú? —

— ¿Y quién podría saberlo mejor? —Masculló Syaoran con indignante frialdad. — En otro tiempo estuviste loca por mí. Toda pasión, celos y posesión... como un cartucho de dinamita esperando por una cerilla bajo ese falso aspecto calmado que mantienes. Una mezcla peligrosamente volátil pero con una considerable promesa de excitación, solía pensar yo. —

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —

La voz le tembló de censura e incredulidad mientras se incorporaba ayudándose sobre un codo.

—Cuidado —la advirtió Syaoran con pereza entrecerrando los ojos brillantes ante su cara sonrojada de furia antes de posar la vista en el cuello de la camiseta que se le había resbalado por el hombro. — Estás enseñando algo de piel desnuda. —

Sakura se alzó el cuello de un rápido movimiento y se incorporó del todo.

—Me gusta mucho Yukito. —

—Hace falta más que eso para mantener un matrimonio. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tu padrastro lo aprobará. Estará en su elemento con un yerno al que pueda manipular y dirigir. —

—Sólo porque tú no le cayeras bien…—

—Yukito es demasiado viejo para ti y no puede tener ni la más remota idea de lo que tú necesitas. —

— ¡Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera una estúpida! —

Sakura lo miró con rabia apretando los puños. — Yo confío en Yukito. ¡Lo conozco! Y él nunca me decepcionará ni me engañará. —

— ¿Y yo sí lo hice¿Es eso lo que crees? —

Sakura se paralizó como si la hubiera golpeado. El silencio pesaba. Era como estar atrapada en un oscuro túnel escuchando el amenazador rugido de un tren acercándose. Al tropezar con la mirada dorada de Syaoran, el estómago se le encogió y bajó los párpados. De alguna manera, se habían metido en un terreno muy peligroso. Debilitada ahora y petrificada por el remolino emocional, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

—Estoy cansada... Voy a dormirme. —

— ¿Crees que voy a decirte buenas noches y bonitos sueños? —Syaoran se deslizó acortando el espacio entre ellos de un rápido movimiento. — Escúchate a ti misma. Estás hablando como una niña bien educada deseando las buenas noches a sus padres. —

— Deja de criticarme!... estoy cansada, se acabó.- Sakura suspiró cansada de la situación y se relajó pensando que su actitud no hacía más que darle al hombre más oportunidades de atacarla, se propuso hablarle en un tono más conciliador. — Syaoran... esta estúpida conversación ya ha ido demasiado lejos. —

Syaoran la miró con una sonrisa y deslizó un dedo hacia su brillante melena derramada por la almohada.

—Pero si yo todavía no he empezado, querida. —

Sakura parpadeó con completo asombro. Él le mostraba nuevamente aquella devastadora sonrisa que le había encogido el corazón, tan rara y tan preciosa en otro tiempo, los dedos jugando con su pelo... Se le borraron todos los pensamientos racionales.

— ¿Empezar qué?-

—Si te has olvidado de lo que había entre nosotros, necesitas que alguien te lo recuerde —murmuró Syaoran con suavidad mientras bajaba su arrogante cabeza morena.

Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa y clavó los ojos en él con inseguridad. Tenía unos ojos espectaculares, ámbar con reflejos dorados, enmarcados por aquellas espesas pestañas y con una intensidad que la tenían atrapada. No podía creer que fuera a besarla, porque¿para qué iba a hacer tal cosa?... Y entonces lo hizo. Aquella boca sensual se pegó contra la de ella como en un sueño, así que cuando tomó sus suaves labios entreabiertos y deslizó con erotismo la punta de la lengua, Sakura se quedó sin defensas ante la devastadora carga de excitación que la sacudió.

Aturdida, intentó apartarlo. Estiró la mano y se encontró con un musculoso hombro tan suave como el satín pero infinitamente más tentador.

Por un instante su mente peleó contra su cuerpo diciéndole que no, que no era correcto, que no estaba permitido... y sin embargo sus dedos se clavaron en la cálida piel morena, tocando, casi apretando en un movimiento de negación pero sin llegar a realizarlo. Y en cuanto lo hizo supo que estaba perdida. Para Sakura, el tiempo se había detenido.

Syaoran deslizó un largo brazo bajo ella y la atrajo hacia él para dejar que su lengua se enterrara más entre sus labios con apasionada demanda... Un gemido convulso se escapó de los labios de ella mientras él le hacía el amor a su boca. Sakura se apretó contra él con el pulso retumbando en sus oídos. Las manos de Syaoran viajaban por su sensible cuerpo, una de ellas acariciaba su muslo con dulce atrevimiento, mientras la otra buscaba desesperadamente apegarlos más, Sakura sintió la gloria abrazarla, quedó perdida en la reciedumbre del chino.

—No hay comparación¿verdad querida? —

La ronca y casi helada sonrisa le produjo un escalofrío, fue esa fría voz la que la trajo a razón de la situación, pero todo lo que supo fue sin duda que era una gloria estar en sus brazos. Sus dedos temblorosos se enterraron en la lujuriosa seda de su pelo castaño, en la base del cuello.

— ¿Syaoran? —murmuró luchando por recuperar por completo la razón.

La masculina mano se deslizó por la curva de su seno que sólo estaba contenido por el fino algodón. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sus pezones se irguieron como duras crestas quitándole el aliento y la voz al mismo tiempo. Poseyendo su boca con renovada ansia, Syaoran enterró los dedos en el ancho escote de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia abajo.

Mientras sus manos firmes abarcaban sus redondos senos, Sakura se sintió consumida por una exquisita agonía. Los dedos de Syaoran flotaron sobre sus pezones erizados haciéndola tensarse hacia él con un gemido de miedo ante el poder de aquella sensación. Syaoran con su boca siguió la fina columna arqueada de su cuello dejando un rastro ardiente de besos en su carne trémula antes de capturar una sensible cresta rosada con áspera resolución. La humedad de la boca pecaminosa de Syaoran, la dejó sin aliento. Succionaba tortuosamente esa delicada parte, haciéndola gemir de gozo, dejándola a merced del placer y sin la posibilidad de poder evitar o disimular el placer que le provocaba.

Sakura gemía mientras clavaba los dedos en los anchos y suaves hombros de Syaoran.

La lengua del hombre giró y jugueteó con erótica experiencia antes de meterse el inflamado pezón entre los dientes chupando con ardor mientras ella se retorcía y gemía desbordada por la sensualidad y el horror. Un fuego líquido ardió y se derramó de forma insoportable entre sus piernas temblorosas. Cuando Syaoran movió su cuerpo para saborear el otro pezón, le entreabrió las piernas con la rodilla y con delicadeza la apretó contra el colchón.

—Dios mío... tienes el cuerpo más exquisito y erótico... — Entonó Syaoran con voz espesa, deslizando las manos con aprecio bajo la generosa curva de las caderas de Sakura antes de sumergirse de nuevo en sus labios.

Cuando los largos dedos se introdujeron entre la húmeda mata de rizos castaños que guardaban el vértice de entre sus piernas, Sakura se puso rígida, y lanzó un gemido cuando él encontró su lugar más secreto. Los dedos del hombre la acariciaban deliciosamente mientras exploraban su intimidad. Como sabiendo exactamente dónde tocarle, él se dedicaba a hacerla gozar con su tacto. Terminada la exploración, Syaoran se dispuso a atacar la parte más sensible del cuerpo femenino, escribiendo erótica y lentamente con sus dedos, su nombre en el cuerpo de la agobiada mujer. Salvajemente fuera de control desde ese momento en adelante, Sakura se retorció con impotencia en una cascada de pasión, atormentada por las sensaciones y jadeante entre cegadoras oleadas de creciente éxtasis.

Syaoran la apretó cuando ya se encontraba en la cima del placer. Durante un segundo, él pareció vacilar y ella abrió los ojos captando la desnuda satisfacción marcada en sus oscuras facciones antes de abrirle las piernas y penetrarla con una sola sacudida. El dolor manifestado en lágrimas y el placer se mezclaron en el grito amargo y dulce que provocó aquella poderosa invasión antes de que él lo ahogara con su boca de nuevo en una tormentosa posesión.

Era salvaje; no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera imaginado siquiera. Una pasión desbordante la sacudió ahogando aquella punzada de dolor. Deseaba, necesitaba, ansiaba cada urgente movimiento de su duro y caliente cuerpo sobre el de ella. Sakura estaba volando hasta el sol con cada fibra de su ser, quemándose de desesperada necesidad. Syaoran se sumergió en ella más y más aprisa, arrastrándola cada vez más arriba hasta que el fiero ardor y la aún más fiera necesidad colisionaron dentro de ella en una estremecedora descarga de alivio.

El universo seguía dando vueltas cuando Sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo. Una bruma de desconocido placer sensual la mantenía paralizada por completo. Los brazos de Syaoran seguían apretados alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola con ternura y pasión. Él alzó la cabeza castaña y bajó la vista hacia ella sin mover un músculo de su morena cara impenetrable.

—Gracias —dijo sin ninguna expresión. — Has sido todo lo que yo esperaba que fueras.

Continuará…

**·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

… **GRACIAS?... GRACIAS?... G R A C I A S, GRANDISIMO TONTO?... EXCUSE ME? Ò.Ó... Después de semejante momento, decir un: gracias?... yo lo mato!... deténganme que yo mato a este desgraciado!... cómo se atreve?... grandísimo… ejem m… je… lo siento U.U … no tolero tanta estupidez… Que cruel ! pero en fin, apenas empezamos, hay que ser fuertes. Snif…snif… Vamos rápido verdad?... y lo que falta nos dejará sin aliento… jajajajajaja. **

**Discúlpenme la tardanza, lamentablemente volvemos a la modalidad de una actualización por semana, tengo demasiado trabajo, les digo que literalmente he apartado las cosas de la Universidad para revisar este capítulo y trabajarlo. De hecho todo el capítulo lo trabajé. Espero que la historia y esta actualización en particular hayan sido de su agrado. Mil gracias por la acogida tan bella que le han dado a mi nuevo proyecto, les prometo que no los voy a defraudar, semanalmente tendrán algo nuevo que leer de mí, no los voy a abandonar no se preocupen, búsquenme los sábados por la mañana, con seguridad me encontrarán con un capítulo nuevo. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han agregado a su lista de favoritos, alertas, y a la gente linda que me escribió, ellos son:**

Luna310 ·· -figer-mazu-zuriku- ·· belzer ·· Honguito ·· Dark Lillie ·· kaorichan ·· Juo-chan ·· Ai-chan4 ·· Selenne Kiev ·· Carolina ·· riza-trisha ·· Yohko Bennington ·· 3-CiNdY-3 ·· Ely sama ·· Saori-Luna ·· pancho ·· Camili ·· giuly ·· yuuko-hime ·· bika92 ·· Celina Sosa ·· ishi ·· Anonimo.

**Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan gente que conozco desde el anterior fic. Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome, y a todas las personas que hasta ahora me leen, pues sean bienvenidos y no duden que leo todo lo que me escriben, Gracias!... Bueno, el respectivo avance, respiren profundo!**

"— _¿Syaoran?... ¿Es... estás diciendo... que has decidido hacerme el amor deliberadamente?-"_

"— _Hacer el amor es lo que habrías tenido si hubiera sido en nuestra noche de bodas —respondió Syaoran con ironía—. Esta noche has tenido sexo.-" _

"— _Pensé que te habías dejado llevar... como yo. —"_

"— _¿Crees de verdad que eso es probable?... ¿A quién le dan pan que llore? —"_

… **Por el amor de Dios sean fuertes!... Nos veremos la próxima semana, si mis profesores me dan un respiro, entre semana les llevaré una sorpresita antes de tiempo. Abrazos y a tratar de ser felices.**

"…**_Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena…"_**

**Robert Burton**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

De un solo movimiento, Syaoran liberó a Sakura de su peso y salió de la cama. Completamente relajado, se estiró. En tormentoso silencio se puso un par de calzoncillos negros y alcanzó los vaqueros con completa frialdad.

Sakura se incorporó con torpeza y lo miró. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró con inseguridad:

— ¿Syaoran? —

—Dormiré en la silla de abajo ahora —explicó él, mientras se abrochaba la cremallera.

— ¿Qué? —

No entendía nada. Sakura estaba demasiado agitada como para pensar con claridad.

Syaoran deslizó los brazos por una camisa de seda, se la abrochó y se puso un jersey negro. Entonces se puso de pie y se acercó al borde de la cama, curvó sus largos dedos alrededor de uno de los barrotes labrados, centrando su atención en un solo lugar. Examinó la rígida pero delicada figura de la mujer tendida en el centro de la cama, fijándose en su pelo salvajemente revuelto, en sus ojos neblinosos y en sus labios inflamados.

—Dios... He esperado tanto tiempo para verte así — confió con suavidad. Esa vez, Sakura sintió su fría amenaza. —Y me lo has puesto tan condenadamente fácil que debería avergonzarme por haberme aprovechado de una virgen confiada... pero no estoy avergonzado —afirmó Syaoran sin la menor culpabilidad mientras observaba cómo ella palidecía. — Ya pagué por este placer hace cuatro años cuando me casé contigo. —

La mirada de Syaoran reflejaba cierta… tristeza?... no, no podía ser tristeza, Sakura no acababa de comprender qué era lo que pasaba con él, pero sin duda el sentimiento de arrepentimiento estaba fuera del corazón de ese hombre.

— ¿Te acuerdas todavía? de la ceremonia de la boda, Sakura¿Te acuerdas alguna vez de las promesas que hiciste entonces¿Y todavía te acuerdas de cómo hiciste tus maletas esa misma noche para salir huyendo a casa de tus padres? —

Sakura estaba temblando, todavía demasiado conmocionada por lo que había permitido que pasara entre ellos.

— ¿Es... estás diciendo... que has decidido hacerme el amor deliberadamente? —

—Hacer el amor es lo que habrías tenido si hubiera sido en nuestra noche de bodas —respondió Syaoran con ironía. — Esta noche has tenido solo sexo. —

Conmocionada por aquella descripción de la intimidad que habían compartido, no pudo contenerse.

—Pensé que te habías dejado llevar... como yo. —

Un inesperado y leve rubor tiñó los fuertes pómulos de Syaoran, pero enarcó una ceja con cinismo.

— ¿Crees de verdad que eso es probable?... ¿a quién le dan pan que llore? —

Sakura se sonrojó con violencia. Apoyó los hombros contra las rodillas dobladas. ¿Cómo se podría haber imaginado… ni por un momento que Syaoran podría haber reaccionado ante su atractivo sexual inexistente? Y, por supuesto, un hombre de su experiencia, simplemente no se rendiría a la tentación como un impetuoso adolescente sin control. Pero la mera idea de que Syaoran se hubiera metido en su cama con aquella frialdad calculada con el único propósito de hacerle perder la virginidad la hacia sentirse enferma.

—No… lo entiendo —confesó alterada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin querer entender pero sabiendo que necesitaba saber por qué Syaoran habría decidido hacerle aquello.

Sakura contempló sus largos y bien formados dedos contra la madera, los nudillos ligeramente blancos y sobre su muñeca la clara inflamación de las venas por la sangre retenida.

—Me parece increíble que no lo entiendas —admitió él con el acento chino más pronunciado—. Ahora¿por dónde empezamos? Quizá el deseo de venganza nació cuando me encontré amenazado por la policía por haber intentado perseguir a mi esposa huida. —

— ¿Policía? —repitió ella alzando la cabeza con asombro.

—Tu padrastro los llamó. Me acusaron de escándalo público. No creo que fuera culpa mía que los paparazzi acamparan a la entrada de la casa de tus padres o que se volvieran locos cuando yo llegué... de alguna manera, me echaron la culpa a mí. —

La frialdad de su acusación y el gesto cínico le indicaron a Sakura lo furioso que se habla sentido con la experiencia.

Sakura se había enterado de la visita que él había hecho a su casa, pero no sabía nada de la policía. Y ni siquiera la fuerza física la hubiera persuadido entonces de volver a su lado, aunque lo cierto era que no se encontraba en casa de sus padres. No era tan ingenua como para recurrir a la simpatía de su padrastro ni de su madre cuando su matrimonio había salido tan horrenda y públicamente mal.

—El deseo de venganza podría haber muerto en cuanto me convencí de que aquello era lo mejor que podía haber pasado —continuó Syaoran con brutal sinceridad—. Pero fue lo que le hiciste a mi prima, Meiling, es lo que nunca pude perdonar ni olvidar. —

— ¿Meiling? —repitió Sakura con asco al pronunciar aquel nombre.

—La prensa la destrozó. Sus amigos dejaron de llamarla. "Meiling, la devoradora de hombres, la bruja promiscua que se suponía le había robado el novio a Sakura, la pobre novia mártir"... así la retrataron. ¿Y por qué¡Sólo porque tú les contaste a los periodistas una serie de asquerosas mentiras! —

— ¡No lo hice! —protestó Sakura conteniendo un sollozo y desviando la mirada y cubriéndose más el pecho con la sábana como si al hacerlo se libraría de las dagas de Syaoran.

No había sido ella la que había hecho las declaraciones, aunque sabía quién lo había hecho.

Furiosa por Sakura, Chiharu, su mejor amiga, le había hecho aquellas confidencias a un periodista ansioso. Sakura no le había dado permiso para hacerlo, pero no podía negar que había experimentado una satisfacción amarga cuando la prensa había crucificado a Meiling por su papel en la ruptura de aquel matrimonio.

—Y le diste carnaza a todo el circo de los medios —la condenó Syaoran apartándose de la cama.

—No!... eso lo hiciste tú —contradijo Sakura con voz trémula mientras doblaba la cabeza contra las rodillas—. Lo hiciste cuando te fotografiaron saliendo de casa de Meiling al amanecer en tu noche de bodas.

—Tú eras mi mujer. Tenía derecho a esperar un poco de confianza por parte de mí esposa. —dijo Syaoran desde la chimenea.

Sakura apenas podía absorber lo que le estaba diciendo porque estaba devastada por la cruel realidad de lo que subyacía bajo su seducción. Ella nunca había aceptado que Syaoran pudiera ser tan brutal como le habían dibujado y sólo en esos momentos se daba cuenta de que, en los años posteriores a la anulación del matrimonio, hasta le había excusado por el daño que le había causado. En alguna parte de su inconsciente había empezado a creer que quizá se habría casado con ella en un intento desesperado por romper su relación con Meiling, pero que ella no lo había consentido.

—Tuviste lo que te merecías —murmuró con dolor. — Exactamente lo que te merecías. Llegué a pensar que quizá no habías podido remediarlo, pero lo de ahora me ha demostrado lo contrario. Yo confié en ti y fui una estúpida, pero prefiero cruzar por la vida siendo una estúpida antes que convertirme en una persona fría y sin sentimientos como tú. —

—Dios! sin sentimientos nunca —interrumpió Syaoran con énfasis desde la puerta—. Pero la venganza es un plato que se toma mejor frío y realmente no podía tragar la idea de que te casaras con Yukito. Lo que he hecho era lo que me correspondía por mi noche de bodas. Bueno, si él te acepta ahora, hazle saber que antes fuiste mía, me oíste?... mía! —

Sakura se estremeció de disgusto. Syaoran la miraba con los ojos brillando de desafío puro. No sentía ninguna vergüenza de los primitivos sentimientos que acababa de expresar y esa fue otra revelación para Sakura. Cuatro años atrás, se había casado sin saberlo con un salvaje sin principios y había creído que Syaoran era el epítome de la frialdad y el control.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se quedó mirando a las brasas. Las llamas habían muerto como la falsa pasión y pronto sólo quedarían las cenizas. Syaoran sólo la había seducido por pura venganza. De repente, entre lágrimas y disonante llanto, Sakura agradeció no estar enamorada de Yukito y que él no lo estuviera de ella.

Yukito quedaría decepcionado, pero no herido, cuando le devolviera el anillo. Le había propuesto el compromiso el fin de semana anterior y le había pedido que lo pensara con mucho cuidado antes de darle la respuesta final. Sakura había pasado la noche anterior despierta y se había puesto el anillo por la mañana con la idea de comunicarle su decisión cuando volviera del viaje. Pero ahora eso parecía haber pasado en otra vida y Syaoran acababa de destruir lo que hubiera podido tener con Yukito. Estaba profundamente avergonzada de su debilidad física. Una mujer que podía sucumbir con tanta facilidad al atractivo sexual de un hombre, no tenía derecho a considerar siquiera una relación seria con otro.

Una aventura barata de una noche. Eso era lo que había hecho de sí misma. ¡Y hasta se había atrevido a culparla de lo que Meiling había sufrido! Pero claro, ella había atacado a la mujer que él amaba. De hecho, esa noche Syaoran le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero odio. Pero lo que todavía le parecía increíble era que Syaoran la culpara a ella de romper su matrimonio y que cuestionara su lealtad y confianza. Porque, histérica o no en su noche de bodas, ella había dejado sus sentimientos bastante claros...

— _¡Si vas con ella, no estaré aquí cuando vuelvas!_ —le había dicho incapaz de dar crédito a que un hombre pudiera salir por la puerta dejando a una esposa llorosa y disgustada para irse con otra en su noche de bodas.

Y Syaoran había hecho su elección sin vacilar. Si había ido en su busca después de aquello... bueno, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Tiempo después, cuando Sakura había visto aquella foto de él saliendo de la casa de Meiling al amanecer, se había enfrentado a la humillante prueba pública de que él había pasado toda la noche con su prima y ya no había querido volver a verlo nunca. La agonía de la traición había sido terrible.

Y sin embargo, habían empezado su relación de forma tan prometedora, admitió dolida luchando contra los recuerdos porque lo último que le hacía falta ahora era sufrir por el pasado distante. Pero de alguna manera, la tentación de recordar un pasado más feliz fue irresistible.

Ella había conocido a Syaoran en una de aquellas tardes calurosas estivales en las que cualquier acto físico parecía un esfuerzo exagerado. Bajaba con su bicicleta por la colina con la cesta llena de huevos de la tienda del pueblo cuando un deportivo negro había aparecido frente a ella. Sus frenéticos movimientos para esquivarlo la habían hecho aterrizar en el arcén. Cuando enfocó la vista, Syaoran estaba saliendo del coche y la estaba ayudando a liberarse de los hierros lanzando exclamaciones al ver los rasguños en su cuerpo y disculpándose.

Una lánguida voz femenina había emergido del coche deportivo pregúntale:

— Dónde viven los Hiraguizawa?... —

—Siento que te hayas caído de la bicicleta, pero deberías haber mirado por dónde ibas — Antes de decir eso Syaoran se había dado la vuelta para mirar a la pelinegra con helada reprobación. — Venías conduciendo como una loca. —

Por un instante, Syaoran y Meiling habían permanecido hombro con hombro y cuando Sakura los había observado por primera vez, se había quedado sin aliento. Uno alto y castaño, y la otra con su larga cabellera negra y ojos rubí, los dos poseían aquel tipo de belleza física que hacía volverse las cabezas, de fascinación. Nunca se había sentido tan consciente de su cara desprovista de maquillaje y de aquel vestido de algodón que había conocido mejores tiempos.

—Los Hiraguizawa —había repetido Meiling con impaciencia.

—Tendrás que disculpar a mi prima Meiling. No es muy amable con los desconocidos —había murmurado Syaoran mientras le extendía la mano a Sakura—. Syaoran Li. ¿A dónde vas? —

—A casa. —

Su mirada vacilante se había quedado atrapada en los ojos ámbares al estrecharle la mano. Y él no la había soltado. Había seguido sujetándole la mano con un débil fruncimiento de ceño mientras ella se sonrojaba con violencia.

— ¡Syaoran, llegamos tarde! —había interrumpido Meiling.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —había preguntado Syaoran como si su prima ni siquiera existiera.

—Sa…kura... Sakura Kinomoto. —

—Sakura... —había repetido él con suavidad esbozando una sonrisa devastadora que la había dejado temblorosa.

Mientras él se agachaba para recoger la bicicleta y examinaba la rueda torcida y el desastre de los huevos rotos, ella lo había contemplado con fascinación deseando como una colegiala tener unas piernas larguísimas, unos senos más pequeños, unas caderas más estrechas y una cara de ensueño.

En definitiva, en aquel momento, habría vendido su alma al diablo por tener el físico que atrajera a un hombre del calibre de Syaoran. Pero no esperaba que sucediera tal milagro. Syaoran tenía el porte de una estrella de cine y parecía inalcanzable.

—Creo que lo mejor será reponer estos huevos —había dicho Syaoran con seriedad mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

— ¡Dale algo de dinero, por Dios bendito, y marchémonos ya! —le había apremiado Meiling con incredulidad.

—No hace falta que me los restituya —había dicho apresurada Sakura. — Y desde luego, no quiero nada de dinero... —

—Y después te tendremos que llevar a casa con la bicicleta —había continuado Syaoran con suavidad ignorando las objeciones de Sakura tanto como las de su prima. — ¿Dónde viven los Hiraguizawa? —

—Subiendo la colina, hay que atravesar el pueblo y después seguir unos quinientos metros hasta unos portones grandes a la izquierda. —

—Bueno, dejaremos primero a mi prima... ya que tiene tanta prisa —había murmurado Syaoran con suavidad. — Pero me temo que tendrás que apretarte un poco en ese asiento trasero. —

—No hace falta que me lleve... ni soñarlo. ¡Puedo ir andando a casa desde aquí! —había balbuceado apresurada al notar la mirada de furia de Meiling ante la idea de que subiera a aquel coche.

Pero Syaoran no se había dejado convencer. Había dejado a su prima en la mansión de los Hiraguizawa y había hecho ocupar a Sakura el asiento del pasajero en su lugar.

—Explícales que hemos tenido un accidente y ofrecerles mis disculpas —había ordenado con frialdad a la furiosa Meiling.

Entonces, había regresado al pueblo con Sakura, había comprado los huevos, habían vuelto donde estaba la bicicleta y la había acompañado hasta la vicaría. Era un corto paseo de una milla y ella hubiera deseado que hubieran sido cien. Syaoran y Meiling estaban invitados a una fiesta en la casa de los Hiraguizawa y Sakura se había comportado como si se encontrara a menudo con gente que volara en Concorde desde Nueva York y condujera brillantes deportivos para pasar un fin de semana en el campo.

No había esperado volver a verlo nunca cuando se habían despedido a las puertas de la vicaría. Se había quedado asombrada cuando el anfitrión de Syaoran la había llamado por la tarde para invitarla a jugar un partido de tenis el día siguiente. Aunque los Hiraguizawa organizaban fiestas anuales para la iglesia en su impresionante mansión, no tenían por costumbre invitar a los vecinos.

Sakura sabía que aquella invitación sólo podía deberse a Syaoran. De hecho, él se lo había confirmado con naturalidad cuando había ido a recogerla y ella se sintió incómoda al notar la extraordinaria diferencia del anfitrión para con ella.

Los Hiraguizawa trataban a Syaoran como si estuvieran tratando con la realeza y él no parecía notar su ansiedad por agradarle. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de atenciones pero sus modales eran impecables y, por suerte, aquel día Sakura era completamente ignorante de la inmensa fortuna de Syaoran y de la forma en que el dinero afectaba a la gente.

Hacía demasiado calor como para jugar al tenis, pero a Syaoran no parecía importarle y los demás no se atrevieron a quejarse. Sakura disfrutó de un duro partido de dobles hasta que vio su reflejo en una ventana cuando habían terminado y se estremeció ante la imagen de su pelo húmedo, la nariz brillante y las mejillas sonrojadas. Syaoran se detuvo detrás de ella y pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—Estás preciosa, qīn'ài. Las mujeres que sólo piensan en su aspecto físico son una compañía muy aburrida. —

Meiling se había pasado la tarde coqueteando con dos hombres diferentes. Apenas dirigió la vista a Sakura. Esta ya se había dado cuenta de que Meiling no dedicaba su tiempo a las personas de su sexo. El día anterior había visto a Syaoran tratarla como a una hermana pequeña mimada. Sakura no la consideraba una amenaza y se sentía muy halagada por el aparente interés de Syaoran en ella.

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior la asaltaron y no pudo creer que hubieran sucedido. Eran ya las diez de la mañana. Saltó de la cama y corrió las cortinas. Durante la noche, le había parecido oír el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales. Ya no estaba lloviendo y la nieve había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con que había llegado.

El jersey y la falda que había dejado abajo estaban ahora en la silla y, al lado, un nuevo par de medias negras. ¿De dónde las habría sacado Syaoran? Recordó la tienda de la gasolinera donde ella había parado la noche anterior. Se puso nerviosa ante la idea de que él hubiera entrado en la habitación mientras ella dormía, pero agradeció no tener que bajar vestida con la ropa de él.

Cruzó el rellano hasta el cuarto de baño al llegar allí, se detuvo un momento en el espejo, contemplando molesta sus ojos rojos y los párpados inflamados, en ella siempre era especialmente evidente cuando había llorado, sus ojos siempre la delataban de forma escandalosa, suspiró contrariada al saber que ni con maquillaje disimularía el dolor que había padecido la noche anterior. Se alejó del espejo, y se dirigió a la bañera dándose un baño relativamente relajante. Se dijo a sí misma que eran imaginaciones suyas el que la piel todavía le oliera a Syaoran. Imaginaciones y culpabilidad, reflexionó dolida frotándose con el jabón y deseando poder borrar de alguna manera el tenue pero permanente dolor íntimo que todavía sentía, inevitable recuerdo de la posesión de la que fue objeto.

De repente se quedó paralizada. ¿Habría tomado alguna precaución Syaoran? Con la misma rapidez se riñó a sí misma por el infantil ataque de pánico. Desde luego que Syaoran habría previsto que su calculada seducción no acabara en un embarazo. Evidentemente, eso era lo último a lo que él se hubiera arriesgado. El que ella no recordara nada no significaba gran cosa. Apretó los dientes. Abandonada a la intensa excitación física, había perdido todo poder de observación y sentido común.

Diez minutos más tarde, en lo alto de las escaleras, inspiró con fuerza para calmarse y enderezó los hombros. Mientras descendía, Syaoran apareció en la puerta la sala. Sakura clavó la vista a propósito en un punto alejado a la izquierda de él.

— ¿Te apetece desayunar? —preguntó él.

La oferta la sorprendió lo suficiente como para mirarlo, pero la terrible pena desgarradora que había temido no se materializó. Se sentía abotargada y vacía, exhausta por al amargo arrepentimiento de lo que había sucedido por la noche. Aunque la tristeza que embargaba su corazón se materializaba en la palidez de su rostro, la inflamación de sus párpados, y lo rojizo de sus ojos que delataban las horas de llanto, luchó vehementemente porque él no percibiera aunque fuera un poco de la destrucción moral y espiritual que había provocado en su interior.

—Deberíamos hablar, Sakura. —

—Lo único que no quiero hacer es hablar contigo -dijo ella con tensión antes de pasar por delante de él.

No había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Le sorprendió que con todo lo que le estaba pasando todavía sintiera las punzadas del hambre. Pero no había tiempo para eso ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era salir de ese lugar en ese mismo instante. Cuando llegó a la cocina en busca de su bolso, descubrió que él había puesto agua a calentar. En la encimera había un paquete de croissants rellenos de chocolate. Syaoran adoraba el chocolate. Era una de las pequeñas costumbres de él que a ella le habían gustado más. Mientras apartaba la mirada, vio un brillo de un rojo familiar a través del cristal opaco de la puerta trasera. Abrió la puerta y contempló su coche. Era obvio que él se había ocupado del asunto por lo que no preguntó lo evidente.

—Tenía las ruedas traseras enterradas en el barro. Lo arrastré hasta aquí.

— ¿Con qué? —

Sakura esperaba que le dijera que había contratado a alguien, así tuvo la esperanza de salir de allí en compañía y no sola sobre esa pendiente que a causa de la lluvia seguramente estaría peligrosamente lisa. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se fueron con la respuesta del hombre.

—Con el todoterreno. No lo viste porque estaba en el garaje... tienes las llaves del coche en tu chaqueta. —

Sakura apartó la mirada de nuevo. No podía soportar darle las gracias después de lo que le había hecho. Su intimidad no se había debido al arrebato, sino que había sido planeada como venganza, con cruel deliberación.

Cuando Syaoran comprendió que ella se disponía a partir en ese mismo momento, se descubrió con la fuerte necesidad de hablarle.

— Come algo antes de irte. —

Sin mirarla le ofreció un paquete de croissants, lo colocó en la mesa y se dispuso a preparar lo que tomarían.

Sakura pensó en salir corriendo para alejarse de una vez y para siempre de ese monstruo, pero no lo hizo; lejos de eso, se acercó y tomó el paquete con desgana, acción hipócrita cuando en realidad su estomago le exigía lo ingiriera con rapidez.

Abrió el paquete en silencio. El orgullo no le permitiría desaparecer corriendo aunque tuviera el coche en la entrada, pero sin duda él se alegraría de que se fuera.

Perdida en sus turbadores pensamientos estaba mirando en blanco a los azulejos cuando Syaoran pasó a su lado para quitar el agua hirviendo. Después sacó el croissant del horno.

— Estás disgustada. Siéntate. Te prepararé el café.-

—No estoy disgustada. —

Pero estaba temblando de frío y se cruzó de brazos. Con un rápido movimiento, Syaoran se quitó el jersey y se lo pasó, con los brillantes ojos clavados en su perfil. Sakura examinó la prenda con ansiedad y retrocedió hasta la sala para sentarse a la mesa.

El croissant le supo a aserrín en la boca y tuvo que obligarse a tragarlo. Había perdido el apetito misteriosamente. Se encontró mirando a hurtadillas a Syaoran. Le había subido la ropa, le había comprado unas medias y había recuperado su coche. Pero todas aquellas atenciones eran para acelerar su marcha. Eran los modales sofisticados de un macho que sabía que el sexo estaba en ella en pleno apogeo de nuevo. Lo de la noche anterior no debería haber sucedido nunca.

Y sin embargo, la noche anterior Syaoran había revelado más emoción que la que ella podía haber soñado que poseyera. Y ahora se notaba una ligera tensión en su expresión y en sus labios apretados. El silencio se extendió y ella estaba tan incómoda como él. Apartando su plato, Sakura se levantó y estiró la mano hacia su cazadora.

—No pensaba tocarte cuando me metí en la cama —susurró Syaoran con suavidad.

La mano de Sakura cayó y se sonrojó de mortificación.

—Un impulso incontrolable... — Syaoran clavó su mirada al piso y siguió. — ¿No fue una especie de broma? —se escuchó decir con una amargura que la conmovió. — ¿Una broma tan pesada como nuestro matrimonio? —

Syaoran se puso rígido, desconcertado por su propio sarcasmo, sabía que había herido a esa mujer. La noche anterior al momento de salir de la habitación no pudo alejarse como su orgullo se lo reclamaba, se había quedado abrazando la puerta, escuchando el llanto desgarrador de la mujer que había hecho suya minutos antes. Esperaba disfrutar el ser testigo del dolor de esa hermosa bruja, pero el sentimiento que apremiaba su corazón era otro, era más grande que una simple satisfacción de venganza. Había salido a paso ligero de esa habitación tratando de borrar los gemidos que le había arrancado a la mujer, pero ahora huía por otra razón.

Por qué no se sentía arrepentido? Sin duda la revolución de sentimientos lo tenía cegado, y lo único que atinó hacer en ese momento que la tenía frente a él con su delicado rostro desmejorado, fue abrazarla, pero cuando se acercó, Sakura extendió los brazos con gesto de furiosa advertencia.

¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí! —

—Pégame si te hace sentirte mejor. —

Sakura no quería hacer nada que él quisiera que hiciera. No se permitiría explotar y perder el poco control que le quedaba. Se cruzó de nuevo de brazos apretándose los costados como un soldado que hubiera roto la línea y se hubiera ganado una reprimenda.

—Cuando te besé, sí era un juego… no pretendía que llegara más lejos —confesó Syaoran con un leve deje sombrío.

Pero Sakura ya se había dado la vuelta como forma de autodefensa.

¿Un juego? Syaoran había descubierto que su respuesta podía ser igual que la que podría haber obtenido cuando estaba enamorada de él. ¿Le habría seducido a continuar aquella broma sádica?

shàngdì! —exclamó él con aquel sensual acento chino. — Te deseaba de verdad. —

—Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo eso, créeme. —

La había deseado de verdad. ¿Es que al menos no podía haber ocultado el tono de sorpresa en aquella admisión?

Y ella no era estúpida. ¿Es que tenía que hablarle como si lo fuera? El deseo sexual no era algo intelectual. Su abandonada respuesta lo había excitado y después de eso sólo había respondido a la pura lascivia masculina. No necesitaba que le confesaran aquella verdad. Pero Syaoran había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. No se había detenido porque no había encontrado la razón para hacerlo. Y ella nunca olvidaría aquella mirada de salvaje satisfacción en el momento en que había invadido su cuerpo.

—Y tú me deseabas —afirmó Syaoran con fría y total convicción.

Sakura se quedó paralizada de la conmoción…

—No recuerdo haber utilizado la persuasión —continuó provocando Syaoran—. De hecho, si no lo hubieras deseado, nunca habría sucedido lo que sucedió. —

Sakura lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que la mano le cosquilleó de dolor. Entonces dio un paso atrás, devastada por la violencia que había traicionado su control. Con lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos, lo vio con odio para dejarle claro algo que en su interior sabía que era mentira.

—Yo no te deseaba… y no quiero volver a saber nada de ti en lo que me resta de vida —remarcó fijando la mirada en sus brillantes ojos dorados fríos como el hielo.

Durante una fracción de segundo, no pudo romper el hechizo de aquel escrutinio y eso le produjo aún más pánico. Entonces, recogiendo sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta trasera a toda velocidad.

Estaba llorando y temblando como una hoja cuando se metió tras el volante, pero condujo con exagerado cuidado. Entonces se fijó en las flores que reposaban en el asiento del pasajero, el ramo que había pensado dejar en la tumba de Eisen. La pequeña iglesia estaba sólo a un par kilómetros carretera abajo. Realizó su cometido indiferente a la lluvia que había empezado a caer de nuevo.

—_Él es demasiado orgulloso y está demasiado enfadado como para perseguirte _—le había escrito Eisen en una carta urgente después de la grotesca publicidad que había seguido a la rotura de su matrimonio-. _Si quieres que Syaoran vuelva, el primer movimiento tendrá que ser tuyo_. —

Y ella había respondido con toda una sarta de mentiras para salvar la cara. Pero Eisen se merecía algo mejor, así que unas cuantas semanas después, se había sentado a escribirle de nuevo. Había sido una especie de liberación contarle a Eisen que el amor no era siempre suficiente y que ella no hubiera podido vivir nunca siendo la segunda.

—Es muy bonita —concedió Yukito al posar la delicada vasija en la estantería. — Pero es una pena que no sea de ese tinte azul que los chinos consiguen tan bien. ¿Crees que deberías tasarla? —

—No… Me encanta, pero no creo que valga mucho. —

Me gustó mucho la primera vez que la vi y Eisen se quejó de que su ama de llaves no le había dejado tirarla porque era el único ornamento de toda la casa.

La sonrisa de Sakura ante el recuerdo se desvaneció de nuevo. Habían pasado quince días desde que había vuelto a casa y aquel mismo día le había devuelto el anillo a Yukito. El había aceptado su decisión sin cuestionarla, pero ella había notado su preocupación ante la desolación que ella intentaba ocultar.

Yukito era un hombre fuerte, con pelo canoso y cálidos ojos grises. Se acomodó en el sofá del pequeño recibidor y la miró pensativo.

—La verdad es que no me gusta entrometerme en lo que no me importa, pero… —

Pues entonces no lo hagas —Sakura se sonrojó y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo. — Lo siento, no estoy de muy buen humor. Mi hermano y su mujer están viviendo una pesadilla y yo me siento tan impotente… —

—Pero ésa no es la única razón por la que te sientes así. —con instintivo tacto, Yukito desvió la mirada de su cara congestionada. — No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó entre Syaoran y tú, pero es evidente que ese encuentro ha sido el causante de tu agitación. —

Sakura lo miró con creciente nerviosismo. Yukito parecía tan sosegado, que no asumía que a la gente le sorprendía su sinceridad y su naturaleza recta.

—Yukito… —

—Y sé que no te ofenderás si te admito que, después de haberlo pensado con mucho cuidado, me alegro de que hayas decidido que no somos adecuados el uno para el otro. Sigo deseando tener una esposa que me reciba cada noche cuando llegue a mi casa. Me siento solo —admitió sin sentimentalismo. — pero tú eres demasiado joven como para embarcarte en un tipo de matrimonio como ése. Me temo que mi proposición fue egoísta, pero por favor, no te sientas incómoda conmigo por haberla hecho.-

Su amistad y comprensión enternecieron a Sakura.

—Y también espero poder seguir hablando como amigos —continuó Yukito. —Sakura… por tu propio bien, empieza a vivir el presente y olvida que Syaoran ha existido alguna vez. Es la única forma de superarlo y sé de qué estoy hablando. —

Tanto el recuerdo como el consejo le hicieron a Sakura morderse el labio inferior. La mujer a la que Yukito había amado, había correspondido a sus sentimientos, pero se había echado atrás ante la perspectiva de convertirse en la mujer de un pastor. La relación había pasado por meses amargos hasta que Yukito había conseguido la fuerza de terminarla definitivamente.

—Yo no sigo enamorada de Syaoran, Yukito —Sakura alzó la barbilla con fiero orgullo. — De hecho, me desagrada y hasta lo desprecio. —

—Sin embargo, te ha transformado en una persona diferente ahora que has estado con él —Yukito suspiró. — Te utiliza como a un juguete y después te deja trémula como un alma perdida. —

Sakura se estremeció como si una mano de hielo le acariciara la espina dorsal.

—Esa no es una analogía muy reconfortante. —

—Pero es cierta. No te olvides de que yo fui espectador del efecto que te produjo la primera vez. Te he visto así antes… un día lo amabas y al siguiente lo odiabas con la misma pasión. —

Sakura se puso pálida y apretó el brazo del sillón hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No tenía deseos de recordar aquellos oscuros días en que la agonía de la humillación casi la había matado.

—Por desgracia, nadie te dio un consejo imparcial. — dijo arrepentido Yukito. — La gente en la que confiabas te animó a tomar una actitud hostil por razones propias. A tu padre le desagradaba Syaoran y quedó encantado y tu madre le apoyó. Y esa chica, Chiharu, tu supuesta mejor amiga… —Yukito apretó los labios antes de proseguir. — Chiharu estaba amargamente celosa de ti desde el día en que conociste a Syaoran y desde luego no fue nada objetiva. —

Sakura se puso rígida a la defensiva.

—Yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, Yukito, y la opinión de otras personas no me influyó. —

—Bueno… Ya he dicho suficiente por ahora y tengo que hacer otra llamada antes de terminar la tarde —Yukito se levantó con calma—. ¿Pero se te ha ocurrido pensar que, si le hubieras dejado a Syaoran explicar su versión, todo habría sido menos doloroso? —

Sakura recordó su consejo. Yukito le había sugerido que hablara con Syaoran, pero ella se había sentido profundamente ofendida porque él no tomara en cuenta que ella era la víctima. Sólo cuando había llegado a conocer mejor a Yukito, había empezado a entender que siempre era sincero y desde luego un amigo que valía la pena.

Salió a despedirle hasta el coche. Yukito le habló animado acerca de sus vacaciones de seis semanas y de la visita a sus familiares a Nueva Zelanda. Llevaba ahorrando mucho tiempo para hacer el viaje y estaba entusiasmado.

Mientras Sakura se preparaba para meterse en la cama, comprendió que Yukito no había hecho una sola referencia al pleito de su hermano Touya. Y si embargo, había simpatizado con él hasta que le había contado la revelación de Syaoran. Quizá Yukito pensara ahora que el tonto de su hermano tenía lo que se merecía por gastarse el dinero del crédito. Pero a Sakura le dolía la situación de Touya y de su familia.

Touya siempre había sido honrado y se había estremecido cuando ella le había presentado la acusación de fraude. Al final había admitido que no había tenido intención de cometer fraude y que no había pensado que no pudiera utilizar el dinero para lo que quisiera. Pero tampoco había estudiado las cláusulas del contrato de préstamo, una omisión que hizo que a Sakura, secretaria en un despacho de abogados, le rechinaran los dientes de exasperación.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se sentía aún más cansada que el día anterior. Condujo las cinco millas que la separaban del pequeño centro comercial de la ciudad donde estaba el bufete de abogados y subió las escaleras con pesadez. Su jefe, el señor Akio, con muy poca paciencia para los errores, la recibió con un amplio dossier que debía mecanografiar de nuevo por haber escrito mal el nombre del cliente.

Poco antes de la una, oyó unos pasos en las escaleras y alzó la mirada con un fruncimiento de ceño esperando que no fuera un cliente porque al señor Akio no le gustaba que saliera a comer si había alguien en la oficina. Por otra parte, a pesar de la hora que saliera, él siempre imponía que estuviera de vuelta a las dos.

La puerta de cristal opaco se balanceó y apareció Syaoran en el umbral. Conmocionada, Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón y una oleada de pánico. Estaba devastadoramente atractivo con aquel soberbio traje gris que resaltaba sus poderosos hombros y sus estrechas caderas. El pelo castaño le brillaba como la seda y lo tenía retirado hacia atrás, la seda blanca de la camisa acentuando el tono de su piel. Todo le decía que no debía, que no podía volver a sentir aquella oleada de atracción.

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Muy buen día mis queridos lectores!... oh!… vamos, no me ignoren… no se molesten, sé que vengo retrasada con esta actualización, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para nada. En compensación está bien largo el capítulo, jajajajajaja. **

**Siéndoles sincera pude haber subido este capítulo desde ayer, pero este capítulo a pesar de haberlo tenido listo desde hace unos días, sabía que tenía que trabajarlo aún más, no recuerdo otro capítulo de mis dos historias, en el cual haya trabajado tanto, y es que sin duda este capítulo deja ver muchas cosas pero también las oculta, dejarles ver algo e insinuarles otras pues no es nada fácil dado que hay que mantener la magia. Jajajajajajaja. No lo puedo negar, me he esmerado para esta actualización, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me ha escrito, les estoy tan agradecida por apoyarme, leo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, no lo duden. Gracias a…**

Principita17 •• principita17 (Te lo debía, te keyo!) •• Carolina •• belzer •• Ginny -Flor de Cerezo- •• Ai-chan4 •• kaorichan •• 3-CiNdY-3 •• albapotter •• o.O Ginevra O.o (Juo-chan) •• HiKaRi-09 •• Camili (Amiga, perdóname por no escribir, sabes que te aprecio muchísimo!) •• Verito.S •• Angel of the watery •• Fabisa •• ishi •• riza-trisha •• yuuko-hime •• Selenne Kiev •• dokuro •• Ely-sama •• Luna310 •• Yohko Bennington •• bika92.

**Ahora si me marcho, será hasta la próxima semana, escríbanme, quiero saber qué les está pareciendo este trabajo. Los dejo con el correspondiente avance para esta semana…**

_-¿Estás libre para comer?-_

— _¿Cómo diablos has descubierto dónde trabajaba? —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... —_

—… _¿Chantaje? —_

—_¡Dios bendito¿Es que no tienes ningún sentido de la decencia¡Tu presencia aquí es un insulto y un abuso de poder! —_

—_Tengo una proposición de negocios que hacerte y, sí, se refiere a tu hermano —explicó Syaoran con suavidad. — Te veré en mi oficina para discutirlo a las dos en punto de mañana._

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

_qīn'ài: Querida. _

_shàngdì,_ _niáng: Madre de Dios. _

(Del capítulo anterior, lamento el error y el olvido…U.U)

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**A cuidarse mucho y a portarse bien que nada cuesta… los kiere…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"…**Carecer de odios es confesar que no se ama a nada y que nos son indiferentes la injusticia, la iniquidad, y la tiranía. Si existen amores sacrosantos existen también sagrados aborrecimientos..."**

Santiago Ramón y Casal


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Los ojos oscuros descansaron en ella antes de esbozar una sonrisa de lobo.

-¿Estás libre para comer?-

—¿Co... comer? —preguntó Sakura con incredulidad ante de humedecerse los labios con la lengua mientras luchaba por suprimir una terrible oleada de excitación.

— ¡Qué oficina tan deprimente! —

Syaoran echó un vistazo a la sórdida zona de recepción con los viejos archivadores y una única ventana con vistas a los tejados del vecindario.

—Mis empleados se pondrían en huelga si tuvieran que trabajar en un sitio así. Y supongo que te explotarán. — Syaoran inspeccionó sin recato el lugar indicando con sus labios lo chocante que le resultaba. — Probablemente creas que es mejor para tu carácter. —

Todavía paralizada, Sakura siguió mirándolo con el corazón desbocado y la boca seca como la arena.

— ¿Cómo diablos has descubierto dónde trabajaba? —

—Me lo dijo Eisen — Syaoran le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. — Tenía la costumbre de contar cosas que no le preguntaban y yo tengo buena memoria. —

Sakura se sonrojó nerviosa preguntándose cuántas cosas le habría contado Eisen antes de que dejaran de escribirse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — El hosco tono de voz de Sakura solo confirmaba lo molesta e incómoda que se encontraba con la visita inesperada de ese hombre. Pero sin duda él no se dejaría amilanar, claro que no. Así comenzaba una lucha verbal.

—Eso ya lo he contestado. —

Palabras tan sencillas podían sonar muy groseras en la voz de Syaoran. Si se mostraba tan hostil con ella… ¿para que querría invitarla a comer? Sakura enarcó una de sus finas cejas mientras se levantaba, luchando con todo su ser contra la vergüenza que la atacaba sin consideración. Sakura respiró profundamente y trató de darse su lugar al no amedrentarse ante el poder masculino que Syaoran emanaba. Por eso, insistió con determinación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Syaoran? —

— ¿Se lo tomó mal Yukito? —

Dándose cuenta de que se había fijado en que no llevaba el anillo de compromiso, Sakura sacudió la cabeza con rabia.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —

— Entre los dos ya lo hemos hecho asunto mío —contestó Syaoran con suavidad. — No suelo seducir a las mujeres prometidas de otros hombres.—

Sakura se sonrojó aún más.

—Yukito y yo hemos tenido una discusión sensata y simplemente decidimos que no éramos apropiados el uno para el otro. —dijo con tenso nerviosismo.

Un aire de sombría diversión suavizó a las duras líneas de los rasgos masculinos.

—Supongo que no le contaste lo poco sensata que fuiste conmigo. —

Podía ser más cruel?... quizás no.

—Yo... —

—No es que me alegre, qīn'ài, pero valoro la sinceridad —le dijo Syaoran con sequedad. — Y en otra época tú también. Sin embargo, me diste una bofetada y me dijiste que no me deseabas cuando sé muy bien que sí. —

Completamente desconcertada por aquella seguridad que emanaba todo el cuerpo y la mirada felina de Syaoran, Sakura se quedó traspuesta. Su rebelde memoria eligió en ese preciso instante la imagen del precioso cuerpo moreno de se hombre contra las sábanas blancas, y el salvaje y exquisito tormento de sus caricias, que la habían vuelto loca de excitación.

Fue entonces que recordó cómo había jugado con ella sin piedad, humillándola cruelmente, y el calor que sentía se transformó en gelidez por el instintivo miedo repentino. Volvió la cabeza rompiendo la desbordante necesidad de mirarlo con sensación de odio hacia si misma.

—No tengo nada que decir al respecto —le informó sin entonación.

—Dios, siempre que mientes se te nota. —

En esos momentos, lo odió. Odio y desprecio, eso le había dicho a Yukito. Y eso no había sido una mentira. Ella tenía la susceptibilidad de un adicto a la droga en lo que se refería a Syaoran, pero él le había hecho enfrentarse a toda la extensión destructiva de su propia debilidad y ahora Sakura llevaba aquella experiencia como una coraza protectora.

Sin embargo, si hubiera la más remota posibilidad de que Syaoran estuviera allí para hablar de la situación de su hermano, debía intentar hacer un esfuerzo. Se dio la vuelta hacia él con la cara pálida y tensa, sus ojos verdes lo examinaron con ansiedad.

—Has hablado de comer. Sin embargo, en este mismo momento, tus representantes están embargando la casa y el negocio de mi hermano — le recordó Sakura con incomodidad. — Si has venido a hablar de los problemas de Touya…—

—Pues no... Y no respondo muy bien al chantaje. —

— ¿Chantaje? —Sakura lanzó una seca carcajada de resentimiento, eso había sido la gota que había derramado el aso de su paciencia. — ¿Y con qué demonios iba a poder chantajearte señor dueño del mundo? Déjame decirte algo, Syaoran... si no fuera por el hecho de que Touya tiene problemas, ni siquiera estaría hablando contigo!... de hecho, no hubiera soportado tu entrometimiento abusivo a mi vida, no estaría en la despreciable necesidad de soportar tu desagradable presencia, sino fuera por Touya, solo por Touya, ya te habría acompañado a la puerta! —

— ¿De verdad? —

—Sí! —Confirmó Sakura con voz fuerte y temblorosa por la rabia que sentía ante su frialdad. — Tienes todo el derecho legal de hacer lo que le estás haciendo a Touya, pero no esperes que te respete por ello. En lo que a mí respeta no tengo por qué tolerar tus insolencias, tú presencia no me hace bien, qué no lo entiendes? Ahora mismo, cruzaría la calle con tal de evitarte. ¡Dios bendito¿Es que no tienes ningún sentido de la decencia¡Tu presencia aquí es un insulto y un abuso de poder! —

—No creo haber sido culpable nunca de abuso de poder... ¿o estás diciendo que te acostaste conmigo con la esperanza de que cambiara de idea acerca de tu hermano? —

Syaoran estaba extrañamente pálido.

Sakura alzó la barbilla y se aclaró la garganta, podía intentar hacerlo sufrir, lastimar el orgullo del gran señor Li diciendo que se había acostado con él en sacrificio por el bienestar de su hermano, pero solo lograría quedar en ridículo al negar lo obvio.

—No, Syaoran. Esa fue una noche sin más razón que la falta de sensatez. Un momento de locura... deja que sea mi excusa. Nada sería capaz de convencerme para que compartiera una cama contigo. Ni siquiera mi hermano es excusa para que yo me revuelque contigo en una cama, yo no soy así, se supone deberías saberlo, no creo que hayas buscado a una ramera para hacer tu esposa, no me vuelvas a ofender Syaoran Li¡Yo no me portaría como una ramera sólo para sacar de apuros a mi hermano!—

—Un momento de locura —repitió Syaoran con mucha suavidad arrastrando las sílabas mientras su mirada helada se deslizaba sobre la cara ardiente de Sakura. — ¿Estás completamente segura de que no fue nada más? —

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—Fue un accidente, un error. ¿Qué otra cosa crees que podría haber sido?—

Syaoran la examinó con helada intensidad.

—Puede que todavía lo descubras, querida. —

Sakura inspiró con fuerza para tranquilizarse al sentir las piernas temblorosas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero antes de que te vayas, vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir acerca de Touya. Tú le diste una enorme cantidad de dinero a un chico de veintitrés años que dejó la escuela a los dieciséis sin haber pasado siquiera un examen. No tenía experiencia para los negocios, ni preparación, guía o supervisión...

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —

—Touya ni siquiera sabe hacer un balance, Syaoran! —Jadeó, resuelta a continuar volviendo la cabeza antes de que le pudiera ver el brillo de las lágrimas—. Pero sabe todo lo que hace falta saber en el campo de la horticultura y es incapaz de cometer un fraude a propósito. ¡Y tú tienes la culpa del lío en que está metido ahora! Fue una locura dejarle a Touya todo ese dinero y dejarlo solo para que nadara o se hundiera! —

— ¿Señorita Kinomoto? —Sakura se dio la vuelta con desmayo. El señor Akio estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido de incredulidad.

Con la mandíbula tensa como el acero, Syaoran exhaló el aliento con lentitud. Después de dirigir a Sakura una mirada intensa, desvió la atención a su jefe.

—Mis disculpas por haberle molestado —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para salir sin decir una palabra más.

Sakura se desplomó en una silla. Su jefe la miró un momento, notó las lágrimas que ella tenía en los ojos y se apresuró a entrar a su despacho de nuevo para buscar su gabardina. Al oír sus pasos alejarse por las escaleras, Sakura levantó su mirada y vio como su jefe salía disparado de la oficina. Había estado esperando un buen sermón, pero el pobre señor Akio había salido huyendo de una secretaria llorosa.

En el diminuto cuarto de baño, se salpicó agua en la cara y con bastante dificultad se recompuso. ¿Cómo podría haber ido Syaoran allí, en medio de la pesadilla familiar que estaba viviendo, para invitarla simplemente a almorzar¿Es que no tenía ninguna sensibilidad¿Lo habría llevado allí el mismo deseo de venganza¿Querría regodearse con la satisfacción de que su compromiso estaba roto? Sin duda se reiría si supiera que Yukito ni siquiera sabía que por un día ella sí había llevado el anillo con la intención de casarse con él.

Pero¿qué diablos habría querido decir Syaoran cuando le había preguntado que si no había sido nada más que un acto de locura cuando habían hecho el amor¿Qué había esperado que respondiera ella?

Después de trabajar, se fue a casa de Touya y de Kaho. Unos pilares dignos de una mansión embellecían toda la fachada principal y habían añadido una gran extensión a la casa en la parte trasera. No quedaba ni rastro de la vieja granja del abuelo, solo lujo y derroche. Su sobrina mayor, Ami, estaba sentada en el escalón trasero del invernadero con la cara tiznada y llorosa.

Sakura se agachó al lado de la niña de ocho años y la miró con ansiedad.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? —

—Mamá dice que tendré que ir a una nueva escuela... y no tendré amigos allí —balbuceó Ami con voz temblorosa. — No quiero ir a una nueva escuela. Me gusta la mía. —

Sakura entró en la desordenada cocina que hasta entonces había sido el orgullo y alegría de su cuñada. Pero últimamente el aspecto de la casa era el mismo que el estado de ánimo de Kaho. Su cuñada, alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño despeinado, le dirigió a Sakura una mirada por entre los párpados hinchados.

— Ami me ha contado que va a cambiar de escuela. —

— No podemos encontrar nada que podamos permitirnos por aquí —murmuró con tensión — Y la lista de espera para la escuela del condado es muy larga. Le dijimos a tu padrastro que si nos podría ayudar una temporada, pero empezó a culpar a Touya y lo único que se consiguió fue una pelea horrible. —

Debían de estar muy desesperados para pensar siquiera en pedirle ayuda a su padrastro, pensó sombría Sakura. Gihei Dazai se había vuelto a casar dos años después de la muerte de su madre y ahora estaba disfrutando de su jubilación en el bonito chalet de su nueva mujer a unas millas de distancia del pueblo, pero nunca había invitado a sus hijastros allí.

— ¿Dónde está Touya? —

—No lo sé. Se fue esta mañana a primera hora al centro de jardinería y había un hombre esperando por él allí. El hombre le pidió las llaves y le dijo que ahora estaba al cargo él y Touya no ha vuelto a casa —recitó Kaho con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas. — Así que por fin ha empezado todo. Han puesto a un director para que lleve el negocio hasta que puedan venderlo… y el próximo mes será la casa. Touya estaba muy afectado… simplemente se llevó mi coche y no ha vuelto. Y no sé a quién dirigirme porque nunca creí que esto llegara a pasar de verdad. —

Sakura pasó un brazo por los hombros temblorosos de su cuñada y la hizo sentarse en una silla.

En ese momento, entró la hermana de Ami, Kahori, arrastrando una ajada bolsa de juguetes.

—Estoy empaquetando —anunció con toda la importancia de una niña de cuatro años.

Kaho dirigió una mirada a la cara inocente de su hija y empezó a sollozar desconsolada enterrando la cara entre las manos. Kahori también rompió a llorar asustada y el bebé metido en el parque infantil lanzó un grito de simpatía.

Sakura se concentró en las niñas, levantando a su sobrina y llevándosela al recibidor donde estaban los juguetes. Pero en toda su vida no recordaba haber sentido tal impotencia. Ella vivía en un pequeño apartamento alquilado de una habitación y no podía ofrecerles alojamiento.

Touya y Kaho se habían casado cuando eran adolescentes. El abuelo de Sakura les había permitido vivir con él hasta su muerte y había dado un empleo muy precario a Touya en su negocio de jardinería.

Syaoran nunca había visto cómo vivían Kaho y Touya entonces. Kaho se había acobardado ante la idea de recibir a Syaoran en su casa ruinosa, así que habían tomado el tren para Londres para reunirse con Syaoran en su impresionante mansión georgiana. Sakura todavía recordaba a los dos sentados en el salón con sus mejores ropas, intimidados por el lujo que los rodeaba y después alucinados cuando Syaoran les había ofrecido el dinero necesario para convertir sus sueños en realidad.

Después de las penurias económicas que habían pasado, habían sido tan derrochadores como dos niños pequeños y ahora estaban pagando el precio.

Sakura se quedó hasta que volvió su hermano a casa a las ocho. Para entonces, ya había convencido a Kaho de que se tomara una siesta, había dado de comer a las niñas y las había metido en la cama. Touya tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos inyectados en sangre cuando apareció en el recibidor. Parecía agotado, con la cara tensa y los hombros hundidos con gesto de derrota.

—Supongo que ya te habrá contado Kaho lo del nuevo director del centro de jardinería —murmuró. — Bueno, como me ha dicho nuestro padrastro, una vez perdedor, siempre perdedor. Primero el fallo académico y ahora como hombre de negocios. —

Cuando volvía a su apartamento pocos minutos más tarde, Sakura todavía estaba conmocionada por la crueldad de su padrastro de patear a Touya cuando ya estaba caído. Al entrar por la puerta, el teléfono estaba sonando. Cerrando con debilidad la puerta tras ella, se acercó a descolgarlo.

—Soy Syaoran, Sakura. —

El silencio se extendió por la línea. No se le ocurría nada que decir.

—Tengo una proposición de negocios que hacerte y, sí, se refiere a tu hermano —explicó Syaoran con suavidad. — Te veré en mi oficina para discutirlo a las dos en punto de mañana. —

Sakura tragó saliva. Se sentía en una nube, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—Pero… a esa hora estoy trabajando... No, está bien. Allí estaré —se apresuró con miedo a que Syaoran cancelara la oferta.

— ¿Te mando un coche para buscarte? —Preguntó con cortesía Syaoran. — Nunca te ha gustado conducir entre el tráfico de la ciudad. —

—No, gracias. Tomaré el tren. —

Jadeante y aturdida, Sakura colgó y estuvo a punto de marcar el teléfono de Touya, pero se resistió a la tentación. No, sería mejor no decir nada hasta que hubiera hablado con Syaoran. ¿Le habría hecho efecto algo de lo que ella le había dicho esa tarde como para despertar su compasión? Sacudió la cabeza aturdida.

Curiosamente, ella había creído que al haberle gritado a Syaoran, habría desatado su rabia, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a la censura como el resto de los mortales. Pero si no hubiera gritado, no la habría escuchado...

Li Investments ocupaba un edificio imponente y moderno en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando Sakura se sentó en la lujosa zona de recepción de la planta de ejecutivos, las columnas de bronce inmaculadas y los cristales ahumados le parecieron bastante intimidantes. Pero no siempre había sido así. Podía recordar otra ocasión en que haciendo caso omiso de las objeciones de la recepcionista, había anunciado alegre su intención de sorprender a Syaoran, segura de sí misma, ya que le había pedido que se casara con él la noche anterior.

Entonces había encontrado a Meiling en su despacho, sentada con elegancia en el lujoso sofá y tan relajada como si estuviera en su casa.

—Creo que debo felicitarte —había dicho con tono lacónico. — Syaoran está en una reunión. ¿Te esperaba? —

—Bueno, no... pero... Pensé que podíamos comer juntos. —

—Salimos en avión para París dentro de un par de horas. Me temo que has elegido un mal día para venir a verlo. —

En aquel momento, esa era la conversación más larga que había mantenido con la prima de Syaoran. Los ojos de gema de Meiling habían sido más fríos que el hielo. Sólo cuando se habían prometido, Meiling le había prestado algo de atención y no era el tipo de atención que a Sakura le hiciera sentirse cómoda. Con el paso de las semanas, había empezado a desagradarle la mujer que parecía ligada a casi todos los aspectos de la vida de Syaoran.

Syaoran y Meiling tenían los mismos amigos, el mismo estilo de vida, la misma fortuna y los mismos gustos. Meiling entraba y salía en casa de Syaoran como si fuera la propietaria y hacía de anfitriona siempre que tenía invitados, tomaba prestadas sus camisas y jerseys y soltaba bromas inteligentes que hacían reír a Syaoran mientras Sakura sólo empezaba a enterarse. Sakura había sido como la pretendiente al trono, superada en atractivo, sofisticación y brillo por la otra, pero Syaoran no parecía haberle encontrado problemas.

Cada vez con más frecuencia, había empezado a preguntarse exactamente qué habría visto Syaoran en ella para pedirla en matrimonio. No había mencionado el amor. La habría atraído hacia él y le había propuesto con el mayor desenfado y frialdad:

—Vamos a casarnos. —

Y ella había quedado sorprendida de que sus sueños más salvajes se hubieran hecho realidad sin advertencia. Sólo llevaba dos meses viéndolo y que había salido con él, había tenido humillantes predicciones de su padrastro de que acabaría en el arroyo por culpa de aquel rico e inmoral playboy. La fama de Syaoran con las mujeres le precedía y la tarde en que había cometido el error de corregir al reverendo Gihei Dazai en un oscuro punto de teología que su padrastro desaprobaba con rigidez, la desaprobación de su padrastro se había transformado en odio.

Su compromiso había sorprendido a todo el mundo. Los amigos de Syaoran ni siquiera se habían molestado en ocultarlo. Sakura había reaccionado intentando cambiar para convertirse en una persona más sociable. Había hecho dieta, se había cortado y teñido el pelo primero de pelirrojo y después de rubio y se había comprado ropa cara y de diseño.

Había estado celosa de Meiling y había luchado por no estarlo sin comprender hasta el amargo final que la relación de Syaoran y Meiling fuera otra cosa que lo que parecía ser. Los dos habían sido tan crueles e inteligentes. Después de todo y hasta el mismo momento de la boda, la prima de Syaoran había salido y coqueteado con un hombre tras otro, raramente apareciendo en público sin un hombre muy atractivo a su lado.

— ¿Señorita Kinomoto? —

Sacada del pasado con brusquedad, Sakura alzó la vista con inseguridad.

— El señor Li la espera en su despacho. Está al final del pasillo. —

Sakura asintió como si fuera su primera visita. Agradeció que no la reconocieran, pero¿quién iba a recordarla ahora, dejada en la oscuridad en cuanto había tenido la mala suerte de alcanzar los titulares de la prensa? Se alisó la falda corta lisa de su traje color crema. Era el que llevaba a la iglesia y no le favorecía especialmente. Pero Syaoran no le había invitado para verla ¿cierto?

La recepcionista le abrió las impresionantes puertas labradas y Sakura pisó la espesa moqueta con el corazón desbocado.

— Un diez en puntualidad —Syaoran se levantó del cómodo sillón contra su mesa de despacho de cristal y se acercó con graciosa elegancia. — ¿Quieres sentarte? —

Con un murmullo de agradecimiento Sakura se sentó en una silla de cuero que tenía una forma de lo más peculiar. A través de las ventanas tintadas tenía una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad, pero Syaoran ocupaba toda su atención. Estaba sonriendo, lo que debía haberla animado, pero en vez de eso, la cualidad de su sonrisa le pareció amenazadora.

Syaoran se apoyó en el escritorio de nuevo con un movimiento más fluido que un felino y con un aspecto muy conservador con su traje negro de rayas. Pero una mirada más atenta revelaba el estilo de los lujosos diseñadores italianos acentuado por la exótica corbata que en algunos sitios tenía el mismo tono que sus ojos, pensó Sakura distraída. Entonces se sonrojó con fiera culpabilidad y bajó la vista hacia la alfombra.

—De verdad te agradezco la llamada de anoche—murmuró tensa esperando no sonar tan servil como se sentía.

—Quizá sea mejor que escuches lo que tengo que decir antes. —

Sakura asintió obligándose a alzar de nuevo la vista hacia aquella poderosa mandíbula… los labios perfectamente curvados en una cegadora y brillante sonrisa.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me viste ayer —comentó con calma Syaoran.

Sonaba como un gran felino ronroneando después de una matanza. Sakura sintió campanas de alarma en su cabeza. Había sonado así, sensual y confiado en la cama de Eisen.

Nerviosa, alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó la mirada en sus ojos impenetrables. Se sonrojó enseguida mientras esperaba en silencio a que él hablara.

—No siento ningún cargo de conciencia por Touya, Sakura —afirmó con calma. — Creo que eso es lo primero que debo dejar claro. Le di una oportunidad de oro y la ha tirado por la borda. Yo sabía que no era un mago de las finanzas, pero mis banqueros le recomendaron un buen contable. Tu hermano dejó de utilizar sus servicios en cuanto el centro comercial estuvo construido, probablemente porque las cuentas ya estaban señalando cosas que no quería oír.

Sakura no dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir. No conocía los detalles del negocio de su hermano.

—Y cuando Touya empezó a meterse en problemas, mis banqueros le escribieron. En ese punto, podría haberse salvado de caer en el abismo financiero, pero ignoró las cartas. Cuando ellos visitaron el centro de jardinería, les ordenó a sus empleados que dijeran que no estaba. Cuando acudieron a su casa, tu cuñada no les abrió la puerta. —

Sakura se chupó los labios secos.

—Tus banqueros fueron muy amenazadores. —

—Dios¿y qué esperabas cuando alguien les evade de esa manera? —espetó Syaoran.

Sakura concedió con desgana:

—Touya se portó un poco tontamente. —

— ¡Touya es un completo idiota! —Exclamó Syaoran, extendiendo sus largas manos morenas— Y créeme, querida, va en contra de todo considerar siquiera darle otra oportunidad. —

—Ya ha aprendido la lección. De verdad —exclamó Sakura con énfasis. — Hará lo que tú quieras con tal de solucionar las cosas. —

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —

Sakura parpadeó.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el centro de jardinería. —

Los brillantes ojos oscuros se deslizaron por su cara fruncida.

—No estoy hablando del negocio. Dijiste que nada te convencería de compartir mi cama, pero quiero que lo pienses —insinuó con voz sedosa. — Si te vienes a vivir a mi casa, arreglaré las deudas de tu hermano, le permitiré que siga en su casa y me aseguraré de que no comete el mismo error por segunda vez. —

Sakura contó hasta diez y se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

— ¡No estarás hablando en serio! —

—Te deseo… y tú quieres ayudar a tu hermano. ¿Un cambio justo o un abuso de poder? Te dejo que decidas. —

Sakura intentó tragar saliva sin conseguirlo mientras se agitaba nerviosa en la silla.

—Estás de broma¿verdad? —

— ¿Te parece que estoy de broma? —

Ella notó con incredulidad que tenía la cara muy seria.

—Pero¿para qué quieres que viva contigo? —preguntó con impotencia.

—Por todas las razones masculinas habituales. Espero que duermas en la cama conmigo, que te pongas la ropa que te compre, que aparezcas a mi lado en algunas celebraciones sociales y que estés dispuesta a viajar cuando te lo pida. —

El corazón de Sakura se paralizó con una lentitud anormal y sintió las palpitaciones en los oídos. Había expresado con claridad sus expectativas, pero ella no se podía imaginar llevar una existencia de aquel tipo lo mismo que no se imaginaba poder volar.

—Te deseo —dijo él con el mismo tono casual que si estuviera escogiendo un plato en una carta.

No podía desearla tanto como para hacerle semejante chantaje para que se metiera en su cama. A menos que su motivación fuera la obstinada perversidad de un dispuesto a no aceptar el rechazo femenino de ninguna manera. Después de todo, ella le había dado una bofetada antes de salir de casa de Eisen y se había negado a mantener ningún diálogo personal cuando había ido a verla a su oficina. Syaoran no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de trato.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que me convierta en tu amante?—murmuró sin ocultar la incredulidad.

—Esa es una etiqueta muy anticuada, Sakura —respondió Syaoran con tono de reproche.

En nuestros días se llaman relaciones abiertas.

— ¡Tú estás hablando de parejas que deciden libremente vivir juntas!-

—Tú también tienes elección. —

—Esas parejas tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro! —

—Mientras que yo sólo te propongo una relación física. Verás, me sentí profundamente impresionado por la fuerza de tus sentimientos cuando nos casamos. Y aún me sentí más impresionado por tu apasionada respuesta en la cama hace dos semanas...—

Sakura sintió un leve escalofrío de repulsión.

—Creo que me has pedido que venga para humillarme. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que vendería mi cuerpo como si fuera cualquier artículo a cambio de la seguridad de mi familia? — La voz de Sakura ya no era fuerte, la tristeza que albergaba su corazón se exteriorizó en su voz tenue y la mirada opaca.

—Tú me diste la idea ayer. —

— ¿Yo? —

— ¿Quieres que pida un café mientras discutimos los riesgos de descender a una vida de peligrosa decadencia después de unos meses en mi cama? —

Sakura se sonrojó con violencia. No le gustaba en absoluto su broma y, decidida a salir de allí, se levantó con brusquedad. Simultáneamente una oleada de mareo la envolvió y la oscuridad le nubló la visión mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron al instante rodeándola por los hombros para volverla a sentar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

Mareada, concentró la vista en Syaoran, agachado frente a ella con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Pensé que ibas a desmayarte. —

—No me he desmayado nunca. —

Con la cara pálida y muy tensa, Syaoran se incorporó con rapidez.

—Te traeré un vaso con agua. —

—Debo haberme levantado demasiado aprisa. Me he saltado la comida. —

Tampoco había desayunado, pensó para sí. Sin duda la tensión y el estómago vacío le habían producido los mareos.

Sintió un vaso goteante entre los dedos. Syaoran se debía haber movido a la velocidad del rayo. Sakura bebió el agua sintiéndose humillada por no haber podido hacer una airosa salida.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? —

—Perfectamente bien —contestó ella con rigidez. — ¿Sabes que estaba punto de irme? —

—Eso es decisión tuya —Syaoran se acercó a los altos ventanales y los rayos del sol brillaron sobre su arrogante cabeza morena acentuando sus espectaculares pómulos y el contorno despiadado de su boca. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla con firmeza con los ojos despidiendo chispas doradas—

Pero recuerda que no volveré a repetir mi oferta. —

—No deberías haberla hecho nunca. ¡No sé de donde has sacado el valor de pensar que siquiera consideraría tal arreglo! — le dijo Sakura con repentina pasión.

—Yo no sufro de los nervios, Sakura. Cuando quiero algo, voy tras ello y hago lo que sea necesario con tal de conseguirlo. Eres tú la que introdujo el aspecto comercial en todo este asunto. —

— ¿Yo? — interrumpió ella con incredulidad.

—Tú has venido aquí sólo por tu hermano. —

Con los hombros y la espalda muy rígida, Sakura se levantó.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. —

—Y admiro tu espíritu. Estoy seguro de que piensas servir de apoyo a tu hermano y tu cuñada —murmuró Syaoran con suavidad mientras ella se volvía hacia la puerta. — Yo diría que los dos son bastante débiles para la adversidad. Y la aparente amenaza de mis banqueros no será nada ante las tácticas infinitamente más agresivas que utilizarán sus otros acreedores. —

Involuntariamente, Sakura se paró en seco.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decir? —

—Que en el instante en que la gente sepa que el centro está en venta, los otros acreedores de Touya se le echarán encima como una manada de buitres. Después, vendrán los tribunales y los embargos. —

Sakura tuvo la imagen mental de algún hombre agresivo y despiadado despojando a Kahori de sus juguetes y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Embargo. La respuesta final a las deudas impagadas. Ella no sabía mucho de embargos, pero sólo la palabra le producía horror.

Mientras se daba la vuelta despacio para mirar a Syaoran, vio su lenta y salvaje sonrisa y la invadió una oleada de amarga rabia.

— ¡No puedes desear a una mujer que te odia con toda su alma! —

—Ódiame de la forma en que me odiaste en casa de Eisen y creo que sobreviviré —afirmó Syaoran con extraordinaria frialdad.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy buen día mis queridos lectores… aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo para esta semana. Lamento mucho no haberles dado una sorpresita el miércoles, pero sinceramente la Universidad está acabando conmigo. A veces pienso que no podré con tanta carga, pero leo sus reviews y me digo que hay cosas más alegres y relajantes, respiro profundo y me dispongo a escribir. **

**Como ven no ando en mis mejores días, el cansancio está acabando conmigo, y para variar siento que está afectando mi relación con los seres que amo. Es complicado, no creen?... Al trabajar en este capítulo me he relajado bastante y siento que tengo que retomar las cosas. Disculpen la espera. Mil gracias a todos los que me escribieron el capítulo pasado y la gente que no incluí en los agradecimientos pasados, ando medio tonta, jajajajajaja. Lo siento mucho. Gracias a….**

Isabela Black •• giuly •• o.O Ginevra O.o •• kaorichann •• Verito.S •• belzer •• Ai-chan4 •• Anilek •• Fabisa •• Azaleadm •• watery •• albapotter •• Selenne Kiev •• Camili •• yuuko-hime •• riza-trisha •• Carolina •• Zorion •• Principita17 ·· Neferth13 (lamento no haberte agradecido antes, espero seguir leyéndote, no te preocupes todo caerá por su propio peso, besos!))

**Gracias por leerme, de todo corazón muchas gracias, me encanta saber que siguen la historia, eso me alienta a seguir con esto. Me despido por ahora, con el avance para esta semana…**

—_Es sólo porque ella puede darte niños... y yo no puedo... ¡No te habrías casado con ella si no fuera así!...¡Oh, Dios, no puedo soportar compartirte con ella! — _

—_No cambiará nada entre nosotros, Mailing... Tú siempre tendrás un sitio en mi corazón y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Eso te lo puedo prometer. — _

**Qué le pasará a nuestro castaño?... no puede ser nuestro Syaoran el que diga semejantes barbaridades... la pobre Sakura de veras que tiene el corazón lastimado. B u u u … U.U**

**Me despido hasta la próxima semana, los kiero mucho, no lo olviden. **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"…**Cometer una injusticia es peor que sufrirla…"**

Aristóteles


	5. Chapter 5

Esto es una adaptación de _"Mistress and Mother"_, de _**Lynne Graham**,_así como los personajes son propiedad de **_CLAMP_**,esta adaptación lleva como único fin el de entretenerlos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

No sé porqué sigo todavía aquí —masculló Sakura

Pero el problema era que lo sabía demasiado bien y el amargo conocimiento no le servía de ningún consuelo. Syaoran tenía el poder de acabar con la pesadilla de Touya y Kaho, el poder de realizar un milagro y restaurar la normalidad y seguridad a toda una familia. Pero también tenía el poder de mantenerla sentada en aquella lujosa oficina donde no quería estar y se sentía atrapada. Y eso era lo que más la asustaba.

Sakura observaba distante y discretamente el fuerte y bronceado perfil de Syaoran, éste estaba hablando por teléfono, sus preciosas manos se movían con gestos elocuentes a medida que él explicaba a un socio sobre unas actividades recientes de la empresa. Sakura lo estudió con compulsiva intensidad. Aunque viviera cien años, nunca entendería a Syaoran. Cuando se habían comprometido, la había tratado como si fuera de porcelana y, sin embargo, cuatro años después, cuando menos lo había esperado ella, la había conquistado con toda la fuerza de su deseo.

Pero aquello había sido sólo sexo para él y Sakura creía que para un macho de aquel calibre, el sexo no tenía gran importancia. Pocas mujeres quedaban fuera de su alcance. Desde la adolescencia, Syaoran había sido el blanco aburrido del deseo, persecución y acoso de las mujeres. Ella le había visto utilizar un frío distanciamiento que paralizaba de raíz los avances no deseados. Teniendo tantas mujeres a sus pies¿qué habría visto en ella? Pensar que le costó cuatro largos años poder sobrellevar el dolor.

—Venganza —dijo Sakura en un impulsivo arranque—. ¿De eso se trata todo esto? —

La ahora perdida mirada de Sakura mostraba la contrariedad que en ese momento vivía. Sus pupilas dilatadas daban la impresión de un llanto que soltaría en cualquier momento. Pero que mientras la dignidad y las fuerzas de Sakura lo permitieran, Syaoran no vería sus lágrimas.

Syaoran colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Sacas algún placer morboso en obligarme a aceptar algo que va contra todos mis principios? —preguntó con sequedad ella.

— ¿Lo sacarás tú cuando rehabilite al inmaduro e irresponsable de tu hermano? Eso sí que va contra todos mis principios. Y si te sientes obligada, sería mejor que te fueras ahora mismo —la aconsejó Syaoran. — Tú has hecho que esto sea estrictamente comercial, Sakura. Los arranques emocionales quedan fuera de cuestión. —

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con los ojos verdes febriles.

— ¿Y dónde entra Meiling en este trato? —

Syaoran se puso rígido pero sus asombrosos ojos ámbares la miraron sin pestañear.

—No entra. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —

Sakura lo miró con intensidad procurando mantener una máscara sin emociones en la cara. La pregunta había sido irresistible. Había tenido que preguntar aunque hacerlo había sido como hurgar en una herida reciente con un cuchillo. Una llamada suave a la puerta le garantizó el espacio y tiempo necesarios para recobrarse.

Syaoran posó la bandeja en la mesa baja al lado de ella y Sakura la miró con perplejidad. El servicio de té y la tostada con mantequilla le parecieron completamente inapropiados para aquella situación.

—Pensé que deberías comer algo. —

Sakura suspiró harta de toda esa confusa situación. No había enojo en su corazón, solo ese sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza profunda que la ahogaba. No temía a syaoran, la reserva que le había tenido era cosa del pasado, pero aún en la tribulación de sentimientos no conseguía mantenerle la mirada lo evitaba de la forma más airosa que le era posible.

—Me apetece más alcohol que un té. —

—No tengo alcohol en la oficina —aseguró Syaoran.

Sakura miró sin disimulo el mueble bar oriental de una esquina y se sirvió una taza de té. No había dicho en serio lo del alcohol. Syaoran le pasó el plato con la tostada.

—No gracias. —

—Sé sensata. —

Sakura aceptó la tostada preguntándose por qué estaría portándose con aquella amabilidad ridícula.

El silencio se prolongó mientras ella comía.

—No quiero que vayas a tu casa esta noche. —

Sakura casi se atragantó con el último bocado y tragó con dificultad.

— ¿Estás loco? —

El enarcó una ceja.

— Arreglaré todo para que ocupe tu puesto una empleada temporal durante un mes a mi cuenta. Eso le dará tiempo a tu jefe para buscar a otra secretaria. —

—No puedo dejar al señor Akio en la estacada de esa manera. Tengo que avisar con un mes de antelación. —

—Cualquier secretaria podría hacer tu trabajo. —

—Syaoran... —

—Si te trasladas hoy, iré a ver a Touya mañana por la mañana. Cuanto más tardes en mudarte, más tiempo tardará él en descansar. No habrá ningún trato hasta que no te encuentres en mi casa. —

Sakura palideció al pensar en el estado de desesperación de su hermano.

—Pero yo... —

—Mandaré a unos profesionales de las mudanzas el lunes por la mañana como muy tarde. —

Con la sensación de que se estaba haciendo cargo de toda su vida, Sakura protestó:

—No, eso no será necesario. —

—Déjame a mí decidir lo que es necesario. —

Syaoran la levantó de la silla para luego tomarla por la cintura, deslizó la mano por el rostro delicado de la mujer, tocando en una suave caricia la mejilla sonrojada hasta llegar a la línea apretada de sus labios. Acarició los temblorosos labios con sus dedos y su aliento. Sakura contempló extasiada cómo los finos labios del hombre se abrieron para luego acercarse a ella, volvió su vista a los ojos de él, descubriendo inquieta que habían dejado de ser ámbar para tomar ese temible matiz dorado. Misma señal que fue presagio del más reciente error de su vida.

Lo último de lo que Sakura estuvo realmente consiente fue el preciso momento del delicioso contacto de sus labios con los de Syaoran. Con su boca abierta Syaoran poseyó sus pequeños labios, abrazándolos lentamente, hasta que le hizo sentir la humedad de esa rosácea caverna atormentadora. El mundo giró violentamente cuando él deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y exploró su sensible interior. Syaoran penetró con su lengua en un lento compás, la boca de la mujer, acariciándola con paciencia, dando la apariencia de disfrutar milímetro a milímetro las caricias que le daba a su lengua y a toda su boca.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir las caricias que el chino comenzaba a darle a sus caderas y sus piernas, desvió la cabeza dejando fuera de alcance sus labios de los de Syaoran, moviendo su cuerpo inquieta como un caballo de carreras en la línea de salida.

—Suéltame —dijo con tensión.

—Los sacrificios indeseados no me atraen, qīn'ài. —

— ¿Y qué esperabas? —

—No lo sé. Tengo que confesar que no había pensado con tanta antelación. —

Estaban separados apenas por unos centímetros y, sin embargo, ninguna fuerza física podría haber apartado a Sakura de la proximidad de aquel poderoso cuerpo. El mero aroma de él la tenía inmovilizada. Cuando alzó la vista hacia Syaoran, con la boca seca y el corazón desbocado, él la rodeó con los brazos. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos emitiendo un leve gemido de sobresalto al sentir su fiera y vigorosa virilidad apretarse contra su vientre. Un chorro de fuego líquido se derramó entre sus piernas y él deslizó nuevamente las manos hacia sus caderas, levantándole la falda para apretarla contra él y reclamar más ardorosamente su boca con otro inquietante beso.

Ésta vez el besó estaba más que cargado de erotismo, mismo erotismo con que le había hecho el amor semanas atrás. A Sakura se le escapó un angustiado gemido cuando Syaoran saboreó apasionadamente su boca, y apretó al mismo tiempo con una mano uno de sus firmes glúteos. Sus huesos se habían convertido en gelatina. En un reflejo por no desmoronarse rodeó fuertemente el cuello del hombre con las manos.

Syaoran la mantuvo aprisionada con uno de sus poderosos brazos por la espalda y después alzó su morena cabeza.

—Dios, parecías tan digna como Juana de Arco a punto de arder en la hoguera cuando entraste aquí... —

—Syaoran... —

—Tentadoramente envuelta hasta las rodillas en ese traje tan formal… Pero, por suerte, no carezco de memoria, querida… Siempre disfrutaré de esa excitante imagen tuya con mi camiseta. —

En el mismo instante en que él la atraía por la espalda, Sakura lo empujó con las manos. La turbulencia de sus confusas emociones amenazaban con desgarrarla. Él la había manipulado como a un juguete y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Lo peor era que ni siquiera sabia cómo había sucedido y eso la aterrorizaba. Syaoran había vencido su capacidad de control sin ningún esfuerzo.

— Tú venganza es cruel… solo buscas humillarme…—

—La venganza no tiene nada que ver con esto—murmuró Syaoran en voz muy baja. — No te hice venir aquí con el deseo de humillarte. El pasado no tiene nada que ver con esto tampoco. Está muerto pero nosotros, no?... Sakura… te he deseado desde aquella noche nevada en casa de Eisen. —

—Y tienes que poseer todo lo que deseas… —terminó Sakura por él aclarándose la garganta—... Cueste lo que cueste. —

Syaoran sacó su teléfono móvil y la miró con ojos impenetrable.

—Digamos sólo que no me importa pagar por tener el privilegio de tu presencia, pero te habría respetado mucho más si hubieras venido por tu cuenta y sin condiciones previas. —

Sakura se cruzó de brazos por miedo a que notara que le estaban temblando las manos. Syaoran había trastocado por completo su vida en menos de una hora y se comportaba como si fuera normal. Su riqueza le había protegido de los inconvenientes y las crisis que empañaban la vida de las personas normales. Él sólo tenía que descolgar un teléfono y por el precio adecuado conseguir casi todo lo que quisiera. Eso era lo que había hecho con ella.

Syaoran se enderezó con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Me temo que estaré ocupado el resto de la tarde y tengo una reunión con el consejo directivo esta noche. Mi chofer te llevará a casa. Párate en Harrod's y compra todo lo que necesites —le dirigió una mirada irónica... — No seas tacaña con el dinero. Después de todo, Touya me va a costar una pequeña fortuna, así que ¿por qué no gastar algo en trivialidades? —

Sakura se descruzó los brazos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Por un segundo, no supo si podría controlar su temperamento.

— ¡Nunca te perdonaré por hacerme esto! —

Inamovible por su afirmación, Syaoran le metió un rollo de billetes en el bolso, se lo colgó al hombro con calma y la empujó con delicadeza hacia la puerta.

—Recuerda una cosa, Sakura... Juana de Arco ardió. —

Un chofer uniformado ya la estaba esperando en la recepción. Bajaron en el pequeño ascensor hasta el aparcamiento, donde el empleado le abrió la puerta de la limusina y le preguntó:

— ¿Vamos directamente a la casa, señorita Kinomoto? —

Por un solo instante pensó en desobedecer a ese demonio, pero indudablemente no venía al caso. Estaba harta de pelear con ese tipo, así que decidió no batallar con ese tema.

—No, mis instrucciones son que me pare en Harrod's—respondió Sakura en voz muy baja, casi quebrada por la rabia.

Syaoran no podía estar haciéndole aquello. ¡Simplemente no podía estar haciéndole aquello! La analogía de Juana de Arco la asaltó de nuevo y apretó los dientes. Era ella la que le estaba permitiendo que le hiciera aquello por no tener la fuerza de mantenerse al margen mientras su familia se derrumbaba. Sakura quería mucho a sus sobrinos. Los niños ya habían sufrido mucho y sin la intervención de Syaoran lo peor estaba a punto de llegar.

Por supuesto, Touya y Kaho acabarían encontrando algún sitio donde vivir, pero la amargura y las recriminaciones mutuas los destruirían. ¿Cuánto tardaría por ejemplo Touya en encontrar un trabajo? No tenía ningún título para acceder al mercado laboral y sólo un matrimonio muy fuerte sobreviviría a la pobreza y el desempleo.

Touya y Kaho se amaban, pero Syaoran... ¡maldito fuera por su intuición! Había dado por completo en el blanco cuando había dicho que ninguno de los dos aguantaría la adversidad. Touya no había hecho nada efectivo por ayudarse a sí mismo y Kaho sólo había acabado cayendo en la depresión y la lástima por sí misma.

Sakura hizo sus compras en Harrod's en un tiempo récord. Compró algunas mudas de ropa casual, así como de ropa interior, artículos de higiene personal y un atuendo para la noche.

El mayordomo de Syaoran, Wein, abrió la puerta principal de la casa antes siquiera de darle tiempo a salir de la limusina.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto... ¿Puedo decirle lo encantado que estoy de verla de nuevo? —

Con la cara ardiente de incomodidad, Sakura rechazó con rigidez la invitación a tomar el té y siguió el paso majestuoso de Wein escaleras arriba. Su último encuentro con aquel hombre había sido en la noche de bodas cuando la había sorprendido bajando dos maletas por aquella misma escalera. Wein se había quedado sorprendido.

— ¡No haga eso, por favor, señora! —había exclamado con desmayo perdiendo su habitual compostura ante el giro de los acontecimientos. —

— ¿Ha intentado impedir que Syaoran se vaya? —había sollozado Sakura.

Wein había adoptado un desacostumbrado gesto de incomodidad porque nadie, y mucho menos su empleado, impediría nunca a Syaoran hacer nada. Sakura había visto a hombres mucho más fuertes encogerse cuando Syaoran entraba en una habitación. Sus brillantes maniobras en el mundo de las finanzas intimidaban a sus propios ejecutivos, y en su casa de China, recibía una incuestionable lealtad y devoción por parte de sus empleados, cuyos miembros de más edad, debido al tiempo que llevaban con él, podían ser considerados como de la familia.

—El estuvo terriblemente solo de niño —le había contado una vez Eisen durante una de sus ausencias después del compromiso. Su padre era un adicto al trabajo y su madre, mi sobrina… bueno, Eiran era muy fría y no creía en dar cariño a los niños. Sirvió para que Syaoran se endureciera, nunca le mostró ningún tipo de afecto, aunque creo que no hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo. A ella la educaron de la misma manera. —

En aquel momento, la información le había afectado profundamente a Sakura y también le había hecho disculpar su aislamiento y frialdad. No le gustaba manifestar sus sentimientos, se había dicho a sí misma. Por supuesto que la amaba, sólo que le incomodaba hablar de ello. Había estado tan ciega y tan dispuesta a disculparlo, reflexionó ahora dolida.

Wein se aclaró la garganta.

Arrancada de su penoso ensimismamiento, Sakura notó que estaba esperando a que ella le precediera para entrar en la habitación principal. Era evidente que Syaoran ya había dado instrucciones acerca de dónde pasaría la noche. Se sonrojó, cruzó el vestíbulo y se sintió aliviada al notar que la elegante habitación había sido redecorada y habían cambiado los muebles.

—El señor Li ha pensado que quizá le apeteciera descansar un poco antes de la cena. —

De repente, Sakura sintió deseos de salir corriendo y no parar hasta quedar agotada.

La puerta se cerró en silencio detrás de Wein. ¿A qué diablos estaba jugando Syaoran¡Deseaba mesarse los cabellos de frustración! Estaba empezando a sentirse como el juguete a pilas que había mencionado Yukito, completamente impotente para dar ningún paso sin la dirección de Syaoran. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo aquello¿Por qué? Se negaba a aceptar que Syaoran, con su disciplina férrea, pudiera contemplarla en serio como a un tormentoso objeto de deseo sexual. Pero¿cuándo había sabido ella lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Syaoran?

La relación entre ellos había sido distante hasta llegar al altar, pero Sakura se había culpado a sí misma. Debería haberse sentido completamente feliz en los meses anteriores a la boda, pero en vez de eso, había estado cada vez más ansiosa e insegura. Había sido más difícil encajar en el mudo de Syaoran de lo que había previsto, sobre todo cada vez que Meiling andaba por los alrededores.

Y también había habido problemas en su casa. Syaoran se había negado a que los casara el padrastro de Sakura, y éste, ofendido, había sugerido que Syaoran se encargara de todo. Había escogido una iglesia de Japón y la celebración había sido en su casa. El vicario se lo había tomado como una gran ofensa y, a partir de aquel momento, el ambiente de su casa había estado envenenado.

Durante aquellos meses, Sakura había organizado algunas escenas que habían provocado la retirada de Syaoran. A ella le había molestado su arrogante negativa a ceder por mantener la paz y había temido su silencio si presionaba más. Entonces, él se había ido a las junglas de Indonesia durante tres semanas y la había dejado totalmente devastada cuando antes de partir le había dicho que le estaba volviendo loco con sus inmaduras exigencias y ataques emocionales.

—… Así que soluciónalo tú sola antes de que vuelva, o no habrá boda. —

El había llamado un día después desde el otro extremo del mundo y se había disculpado diciendo que no pensaba ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero Sakura no se había recuperado de la primera muestra de la fría rabia de Syaoran. Había estado tan desesperadamente enamorada y tan aterrorizada de perderlo. Desde aquel día, había vivido con el miedo humillante de que Syaoran decidiera después de todo no casarse con ella.

Y cuando había llegado el día de la boda, se había sentido embriagada de alivio. De hecho, había estado tan excitada que, hasta el final de la recepción, no se había dado cuenta de que Syaoran no aparecía por ninguna parte. Como era normal, había salido en su busca, había oído su voz y había corrido por el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca del primer piso, había sonreído con completa serenidad hasta abrir la puerta entreabierta entonces había escuchado a Meiling lo que nunca antes había oído... y los dedos se le habían paralizado en el pomo. No había abierto la puerta más para no revelar su presencia. Se había sentido demasiado horrorizada de incredulidad como para hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta de que los había escuchado.

Cerrando los ojos doloridos, Sakura se desplomó con pesadez en el sofá de brocado de color limón para apartar el recuerdo de aquella agónica revelación de algunos años atrás. Le había costado una concentración feroz conseguir aquel tipo de censura mental. Durante meses después del suceso, se había torturado con pesadillas, despertando entre sudores fríos de miedo para constatar que no seguía allí paralizada apretando el pomo de la puerta y con todas sus ilusiones arrancadas de ella con brutalidad.

—"Es sólo porque ella puede darte niños... y yo no puedo... ¡No te habrías casado con ella si no fuera así!—había sollozado Meiling—. ¡Oh, Dios, no puedo soportar compartirte con ella!" —

—"No cambiará nada entre nosotros" —había jurado Syaoran con una voz grave más cargada de emoción de la que Sakura imaginaba que poseía. — "Tú siempre tendrás un sitio en mi corazón y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Eso te lo puedo prometer." —

Con un estrangulado gemido ante el recuerdo, Sakura enterró la cara en un cojín. Habían hablado como amantes obligados a separarse por alguna circunstancia cruel. Meiling llorando como si le hubieran roto el corazón y Syaoran sonando como un completo desconocido con aquella intensa ternura.

Que ellos hubieran mantenido una relación que fuera más allá de la amistad platónica que parecían exhibir en público había sido una traición devastadora. Ella nunca había entendido por qué habían ocultado la verdad como si fuera algo de que avergonzarse. Lo único que había entendido aquella noche era que Syaoran se había casado con ella porque podía darle los hijos que Meiling no, y que mientras Sakura podría ser su mujer, Meiling era la mujer a la que amaba. Y a Sakura le había parecido brutalmente evidente que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de permitir que el matrimonio de Syaoran interrumpiera su aventura secreta.

Continuará…

* * *

**Buen día estimados lectores… lamento la tardanza para esta actualización, pero ahora si que no he tenido tiempo para nada. Al momento de escribirles esto son las dos y diecisiete de la madrugada, pero créanlo o no, sino reviso y trabajo esto ahora lo haré hasta la otra semana. Tan así estoy de saturada de trabajo y otras responsabilidades, ni modo. Pero como siempre se los he dicho, me esforzaré por llevarles semanalmente un capítulo nuevo. No quiero caer en irresponsabilidades, ustedes son muy importantes para mí. Me dispongo a ir a descansar, los dejo con mis agradecimientos y el avance respectivo. **

-figer-mazu-zuriku- •• Fabisa •• Verito.S •• Azaleadm •• Laydi Shaden •• o.O Ginevra O.o •• Honguito •• Zorion •• belzer •• giuly •• Celina Sosa •• Neferth13 •• Camili •• pau •• Ai-chan4 •• yuuko-hime •• ishi •• maika •• principita17 Yohko Bennington •• Carolina •• Ina Black •• ashleymoon •• Selenne Kiev.

— _¡Deja de hablar de esto como si fuera un trato comercial!... —_

—… _Cuando tengo que pagar por el placer de tenerte aquí¿cómo lo llamarías tú? Aunque creo que podría enumerar otras cuantas definiciones bastante más sórdidas. — _

— _¡Fuiste tú el que me ofreció este acuerdo! — _

— _¿Pero cuando he dicho que te respetara por aceptarlo? — _

… **Es aquí donde arranca lo interesante, mis lindos lectores, y empezaremos con un ardiente capítulo VI, algunas discusiones, mucho lemon, y una que otra imprudencia… prepárense porque iremos en un sube y baja de emociones, veremos a Sakura un tanto… diferente… jejejeje… Nos vemos muy pronto, besos y abrazos. Los kiere un montón y más que ayer…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**Hay como una amarga complacencia en sufrir una injusticia que parece legitimar el odio."**

Concepción Arenal.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Cuando una mano la sacudió por los hombros, Sakura se agitó incómoda en el confinamiento de su falda un poco levantada, preguntándose entre brumas qué haría acostada y completamente vestida. Parpadeó con abotargada lentitud y se encontró con un par de ojos ámbar clavados en los de ella. El corazón se le desbocó como si necesitara oxígeno.

— ¿Estabas esperando por mí? —Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa radiante. — Estoy impresionado, realmente impresionado, querida. Había previsto varios escenarios posibles, pero desde luego, éste no era uno de ellos. —

Sakura se incorporo en el sofá y apresuradamente estiró la falda hacia abajo para taparse los muslos. Lo último que recordaba era a un sirviente llevándose la bandeja de la cena.

— ¡No estaba esperando por ti! —exclamó con más fuerza de la necesaria ¡Debo de haberme quedado dormida! —

—Mucho mejor —Syaoran se quitó la americana de un sólo movimiento fluido y la dejó con descuido en la silla adyacente.

— No creo que vayas a disculparte con que estabas exhausta. —

Con la cara ardiente, Sakura miró el antiguo reloj de la repisa de la chimenea.

—Si sólo son las diez y media... —señaló.

—No sé por qué será —confió Syaoran reflexivo mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. — Pero toda la tarde he tenido la desesperada necesidad de acostarme temprano esta noche. —

Con rigidez ante la indirecta de su afirmación, Sakura inspiró con fuerza y alzó la barbilla.

—No quiero meterme en la cama contigo… — le dijo sin rodeos expresando con su tenue voz el desasosiego que abatía su alma. —… pero si tengo que hacerlo… lo haré. —

—Ah... —Syaoran tenía el aire de satisfacción de haber conseguido sus propósitos. — Esperas hacerme sentir culpable, pero creo que no vas a tener suerte con esa estrategia. Nunca me he acostado con ninguna mujer que no lo deseara y no pienso empezar ahora. La idea de disfrutar de un sacrificio humano no me seduce en absoluto... y si eso es lo mejor que puedes ofrecer, te sugiero que te cambies a la habitación de invitados de la puerta de al lado y que vuelvas a tu casa mañana. —

Una declaración contundente.

El sonrojo de Sakura se había convertido en palidez. No habiéndose enfrentado nunca al tipo de estrategias rudas en las que Syaoran parecía ser un maestro, se sentía totalmente desconcertada por el instantáneo rechazo de él.

— ¡Vaya sermón! —

—Y debería ser totalmente innecesario. Creo que te he explicado todos los términos del acuerdo de forma que hasta un niño podría entenderlos. —

Sakura se sonrojó.

— ¡Deja de hablar de esto como si fuera un trato comercial! —le condenó Sakura, poniéndose en pie por la tensión nerviosa.

— Pero si es exactamente lo que es —los brillantes ojos ámbares de Syaoran se deslizaron por su cara constreñida y se encogió de hombros. — Cuando tengo que pagar por el placer de tenerte aquí¿cómo lo llamarías tú? Aunque creo que podría enumerar otras cuantas definiciones bastante más sórdidas. —

Sakura lo miró con reproche.

— ¡Fuiste tú el que me ofreció este acuerdo! —

— ¿Pero cuando he dicho que te respetara por aceptarlo? —contestó Syaoran mientras se dirigía a la habitación adyacente. — Y cuando tú tienes la hipocresía de aceptar y después decirme que apretarás los dientes para soportarme, me temo que el precio por tu atractivo se sale del mercado. —

—Estás siendo totalmente irrazonable... ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta en esta situación? —gritó Sakura moviéndose tras él enfurecida.

Syaoran le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa.

—Agradecida... De hecho, muy agradecida porque esté siendo tan tolerante.—

— ¿Tolerante?... ¡Eres tan tolerante como Atila el Bárbaro! —

Syaoran se quitó la camisa sin ningún comentario. Mientras se fijaba en su muscular torso moreno y en el triángulo de rizos oscuros que desaparecía de forma intrigante por su plano estómago, sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas. Sólo cuando Syaoran se desabrochó los pantalones impecablemente cortados, se dio cuenta de que no le estaba quitando ojo y dio un paso atrás, dándose la vuelta a la defensiva y esforzándose por comportarse ante su desinhibición de desnudarse delante de ella como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

—Está claro que debería haberme quitado la ropa en la oficina. —

— ¿Perdona? —murmuró Sakura con la cara de color escarlata apartando la vista de sus calzoncillos negros.

—Supongo que te quedarás —murmuró Syaoran con suavidad desprendiéndose de la última prenda de ropa.

Cruzando las manos sudorosas, Sakura se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. La asaltó una oleada de pánico que le dio la fuerza de romper el contacto visual.

—Necesito… necesito refrescarme —murmuró corriendo aprisa a la salita para llevarse las manos a la cara ardiente con la vaga esperanza de enfriar la piel antes de buscar la bolsa con los productos de aseo que había comprado.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, ésta estaba vacía, pero pudo oír el sonido del agua en uno de los cuartos de baño contiguos. Involuntariamente, se imaginó a Syaoran desnudo como un brillante dios dorado bajo el agua y el estómago se le contrajo en una reacción aterradora. En el otro cuarto de baño, Sakura, con la puerta cerrada, se desvistió a la velocidad del rayo. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, hizo gárgaras por primera vez en su vida y entonces decidió que necesitaba una ducha, una ducha muy larga...

¿Cómo diablos podría salir de allí y meterse en la cama con él¿Entregarse a sí misma sin ningún tipo de emociones ni esperanza de compromiso? Syaoran parecía disfrutar de una satisfacción primitiva en señalar continuamente que lo único que deseaba era una aventura sexual.

El nunca lo sabría, pero por una vez, estaba abrigando una ambición inútil, reflexionó Sakura con doloroso conocimiento. La emoción estaría presente, le gustara a él o no. Syaoran podría no haberla amado nunca, pero ella nunca había logrado dejar de amarlo. Cuando el odio y la amargura se habían disipado, la fascinación y el deseo habían permanecido, pero ella había calificado aquellos sentimientos con todos los nombres menos amor hasta que había salido de la cama de Eisen como una mujer infinitamente más sabia y triste. Se había fundido en sus brazos aquella noche como si hubiera estado viviendo una fantasía por largo tiempo deseada y todavía se estremecía ante tal verdad.

Salió del cuarto de baño como un ratón intentando despistar a un gato. Se sentía absolutamente ridícula con el grueso y largo camisón de algodón blanco que se había comprado en un arrebato de rabia. Con esa singular vestimenta de mangas largas y cuello alto, que le caía en pliegues informes dándole el aspecto de una cuba, se vio representando a Julie Andrew en la cinta de la novicia rebelde… aunque sin lugar a dudas con menos estilo que la mencionada dama, pues obviamente no estaba muy ubicada en el tiempo. En ella esa prenda era una completa ridiculez. Las luces indirectas iluminaban la enorme cama. Syaoran estaba tendido contra los almohadones, cubierto peligrosamente con sólo una sábana que revelaba de la manera más cruel una desnuda y escultural pierna mientras veía las noticias de la televisión.

—Deja de revolotear como una mariposa —espetó Syaoran sin volver siquiera la cabeza, demostrando que tenía un oído muy fino.

Sakura sintió que las manos le transpiraban.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

Syaoran volvió finamente su cabeza para estudiarla, pero al momento de revelársele la imagen de lo que parecía ser Sakura le brillaron los ojos de incredulidad.

— ¿Pensabas flotar hasta el techo como Mary Poppins¿O hay algo insinuante y sexy bajo ese saco que te has puesto? —

No podía quedarse callada ante tal ataque… aunque muy merecido se lo tenía. Sakura guardaba la esperanza de alcanzar lo obvio vistiéndose así, matar toda aspiración masculina o tal vez algo más...

—Me temo que no. —

—Entonces, quítatelo ahora mismo —murmuró con sequedad Syaoran. — El que paga manda. — Syaoran, prosiguió con suavidad sedosa. — Una de las lecciones más básicas de la vida, pequeña mía. —

—Eres una serpiente —dijo Sakura temblorosa mientras se daba la vuelta con prisa para acabar enredándose los pies en el dobladillo del camisón.

Tropezó, y habría caído si un fuerte brazo no hubiera surgido de repente para sujetarla por la cintura a tiempo.

—Tienes razón, pero estaba intentando no pensar en nuestra noche de bodas. Lo recuerdas Sakura?... tú metida en aquel cuarto de baño negándote a salir?... — Syaoran hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta que no llegó. —… Y cuando esta noche has tardado casi dos horas en salir, y has aparecido cubierta como una vestal... —

Podía ser más cruel?... que los cielos no se lo permitieran.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le entendía aunque no quisiera hacerlo. La conmovió que recordara aquella noche fatídica, al mencionárselo había acabando con todos sus ánimos de luchar por una dignidad que él pisoteaba a cada palabra, Sakura se desvaneció en su tristeza, recordando especialmente el momento en el que ella había dado su sí ante el altar, pensando estúpidamente en lo que pudo ser. Por un momento, se permitió permanecer en contacto contra aquel calor y fuerza masculina antes de obligarse a apartarse… aunque no consiguiéndolo del todo.

—Esto no va salir bien — dijo con voz ronca.

En respuesta, Syaoran se inclinó y la levantó en brazos antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Sakura se quedó sin aire ante tal acción. Él la cargaba como si no pesara más que una pluma, conduciéndola cuidadosamente como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara. La tendió en la cama suavemente, estirando el camisón con aire circunspecto sobre los dedos de sus pies. Dirigiéndole una mirada reflexiva, sus ojos dorados de repente brillaron de diversión y extendió los pliegues alrededor de sus tobillos con el mismo cuidado que si estuviera preparando una sesión fotográfica.

—Ahora pareces la efigie de una tumba medieval… Preciosa e inasequible.—

— ¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? —

Profundamente desconcertada por su cambio de humor volátil, Sakura se incorporó de nuevo, su sedosa y brillante melena cayendo en ondulantes ondas sobre los hombros.

Syaoran la cubrió con la sábana como si estuviera arropando a un niño.

— Estás sufriendo de los nervios de la primera noche, eso es todo. —

— ¡Pero no puedo seguir con esto! —jadeó Sakura desesperada porque la entendiera. — ¡Es un error, Syaoran, esto no es normal, no es correcto! —

Syaoran estiró una mano para bajar la intensidad de los interruptores sobre la cama hasta dejar una luz íntima y acogedora, a la vez que apagaba el televisor.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza sin querer mirarlo porque sabía que nunca debería haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Se dirigió nuevamente a Syaoran pero ahora en un tono más reflexivo.

—Ha sido una locura por mi parte creer que podría... pero tampoco lo pensé muy bien... sólo pensaba en Touya, en Kaho, en las niñas... y en el ardor del momento, creí que no me quedaba otra elección... y no puedo culparte porque me has recordado que la elección era mía. —

Syaoran se dispuso a acostarse junto a ella, actuando como si Sakura en realidad no estuviera dando toda una letanía de moral y justificaciones. Se colocó junto a ella, después de cubrirse con la misma sábana que cubría a Sakura. Los esbeltos dedos se deslizaron con suavidad entre su pelo para calmarla mientras que con la otra mano la atraía por la cadera para acercarla más a él.

—Ya hablaremos de ellos por la mañana —prometió Syaoran confortador.

—Pero no habrá ningún mañana... ¡Necesito hablar ahora mismo! —aseguró Sakura con fervor.

—Te estoy escuchando, qīn'ài —señaló Syaoran, mientras acomodaba la cabeza, y apretaba sus tibios y finos labios contra la garganta atormentada de Sakura.

Ante una sutil sacudida de deleite producido por la húmeda tibieza de la boca del hombre, Sakura se arqueó un poco. Sus senos se inflamaron contra el abrasivo algodón, haciéndola así consciente de la extrema sensibilidad de sus pezones.

—No... no puedo pensar cuando haces eso. —Murmuró turbada. — Yo… yo estoy intentando explicar que... —

Syaoran con su garganta hacía sonidos de afirmación fingiendo escuchar, a la vez que sus labios hacían un camino de besos desde el cuello de la mujer hasta sus mejillas y lóbulos. Tortuosamente, los labios de Syaoran succionaban el delicado lóbulo, acariciándolo con su húmeda lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos ocasionalmente. Las cálidas manos le rozaron los pómulos sonrojados, acariciándoselos con el pulgar para después con sus largos dedos apartarle el pelo con delicadeza de las sienes.

—Iremos paso a paso. —

Jadeante, Sakura dirigió la vista hacia aquellos profundos abismos dorados de sus ojos y la mente se le quedó en blanco mientras intentaba recordar qué era lo que iba a decir.

Sakura cerró los ojos al contemplar cómo el hombre se acercaba a ella para llenarle de besos las mejillas y la comisura de los labios, escuchando apenas lo que él le susurraba.

—Te deseo… mucho… muchísimo, pequeña… —Syaoran se expresó con intensidad atrayendo a la mujer hacia su cuerpo con suavidad y deslizando la punta de la lengua con dulzura contra la línea comprimida de sus labios hasta que ella se estremeció y los abrió. —… Y necesito que tú me desees de la misma forma… quiero sentirte, Sakura. —

La lengua atrevida de Syaoran se deslizó en el interior de la boca femenina y fue cuando Sakura sintió un aniquilante escalofrío; al instante, él la alzó rodando un poco y dejándola sobre él, para luego jugar eróticamente con su lengua. El corazón se le desbocó a Sakura de forma salvaje, sus manos delicadas cayeron sobre los fuertes hombros del hombre para apretarle y evitar un seguro desvanecimiento, pero si pensaba que eso era todo, estaba muy equivocada.

Syaoran se deshizo de la sábana, para rápidamente buscar las piernas de ella debajo de esa singular prenda. Habiéndolas encontrado, le dedicó suaves caricias llegando en su momento a subir todo el camisón, dejando así libre a sus manos y lujuria un firme trasero cubierto simplemente por una fina prenda de encaje. Syaoran siguió su recorrido hasta tocar la espalda de Sakura en toda su amplitud, en un nada ingrato acto de regresión las manos de Syaoran se volvieron a las caderas de Sakura, tomando con sus dos manos el torneado trasero de ésta. Con medida fuerza masculina, Syaoran acarició y apretó esa parte hasta el punto de elevarla y oprimirla más hacia él.

— Delicioso. — Como pudo, el chino le había murmurado sensualmente mientras le devoraba los labios.

Un fluido ardiente se derramó entre los muslos temblorosos de Sakura. Sintió como un río dentro de ella se abría paso, haciendo innegable el ardor que se apoderaba de ella. Su propia ansia la consumía. Abruptamente, se desplomó sobre él, tomando los cabellos castaños del hombre entre sus dedos y con otra mano acariciando como le era posible el fuerte pecho de Syaoran. Éste buscó ahora con más fervor sellar sus labios con los de ella, intercambiando beso por beso en una ansiosa e inesperada bienvenida.

Syaoran le dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre ella, un muslo velludo se introdujo entre los de ella y todo el cuerpo de Sakura respondió a la salvaje fuerza sexual del contacto.

¿Por qué de repente, no le parecía estar lo suficientemente cerca de él?

Syaoran rodó de medio lado sin dejar de besar a la mujer. Entre medio de besos, Syaoran forcejeó con los ojales del impropio camisón, las manos extrañamente torpes luchaban desesperadamente por liberar el cuerpo que escondía tan horrorosa prenda. La frustración estaba devorándolo cuando sin poder soportar más apartó de repente la boca de la de ella y entre una entrecortada maldición en chino destrozó el camisón.

Con la respiración tan jadeante que los pulmones le ardían, Sakura lo observó mientras la desnudaba salvajemente, notó la desesperación y lujuria del hombre y por primera vez experimentó una nueva y deliciosa sensación de poder femenino. Sus ojos se clavaron en el oro incandescente de los de él y el deseo que vislumbró en ellos la hizo temblar. Con un desinhibido gemido de necesidad, Syaoran apretó las manos contra los blancos senos que había expuesto y le frotó los pezones, que se erizaron ante su atención.

Sakura lanzó un profundo gemido. Él bajó hacia ella de nuevo y empleo su boca a conciencia en los pezones intolerablemente sensibles hasta que ella se retorció y se apretó con fuerza a él, arrastrada por una sensación mucho más fuerte que ella pero todavía deseando más. Un ardiente y frenético deseo le inflamaba las entrañas. Enterró los dedos en el cabello de Syaoran en un fiel reflejo de su ansiedad. Syaoran se liberó para desplomarse sobre su boca de nuevo con la misma salvaje pasión.

El apuesto chino no dejó en todo ese tiempo de acariciarla con sus experimentadas manos, apretando sus sensibles senos, jugueteando, frotando, pellizcando con la punta de sus dedos los rosáceos pezones, él la acariciaba con su mismo cuerpo, hacía insinuantes movimientos sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, deslizándose hacia abajo dejándole sentir así sobre su muslo la recia arma sexual. Con el corazón desbocado de forma enloquecida, Sakura gimió cuando los espasmos de excitación la sacudieron.

Sintiendo la presión de la excitada masculinidad de Syaoran contra su muslo, alzó las caderas en ardiente súplica, entreabriendo mucho más las rodillas.

Syaoran despegó los labios de los de ella, con un fuerte estremecimiento que les sacudió el cuerpo. Él rodó de medio lado con la respiración jadeante. Gimió algo en chino, y mientras ella lanzaba gemidos de abandono, la volvió a atraer hacia si aceptando la invitación que le ofrecía y tocándola por fin donde más lo necesitaba con tanta delicadeza que Sakura apretó los dientes y se abrazó a él suplicante con una palpitante agonía de necesidad.

Los dedos masculinos acariciaban tiernamente el delicado botón de rosa. Esporádicamente los dedos viajaban más profundo, como descubriendo centímetro a centímetro el hermoso lugar. Entre dos de sus dedos oprimía y atacaba sensualmente la gema de la mujer. Sakura sentía su intimidad arder, los choques eléctricos la golpeaban una y otra vez, teniendo de pronto la idea contraria de cerrarse a tales caricias por no considerarse humanamente capaz de recibir tanto placer, pero a la vez estaba esa ardiente necesidad de más. Podía sentir como un río de deseo líquido brotaba de ella. Se apretó más a Syaoran gimiendo sonoramente, incluso llegó a lamer y mordisquear el hombro de él en medio de su ardor.

—Sakura... —

Enterrando una mano en la revuelta melena castaña de ella, Syaoran reclamó su atención aunque era lo último que ella deseaba.

—Sakura... —

Era tan devoradora el ansia de satisfacción que ella no respondió. Con un gemido, Syaoran retiró los dedos del húmedo centro de placer que la dominaba.

Despojada de la sensación, ella abrió los ojos.

—Dios, si quieres que me detenga, dímelo ahora —exclamó él con la voz ronca. — Dime que realmente lo deseas, porque no aceptaré nada que no quieras darme. —

Ella alzó la vista hacia él con un deseo tan increíble que le costó el esfuerzo más extraordinario poder razonar. Él bajó la vista hacia ella con la misma expresión de frustración, pero con destellos claros de esperanza y expectación ante la respuesta que ella le daría. Sakura se sorprendió al leer en aquellos elocuentes ojos ámbar una fiera ternura posesiva que le encogió el corazón como si fuera una mano gigante.

Sakura lo atrajo hacia abajo de nuevo con fuerza, sintiendo que el deseo físico se mezclaba con una nueva sensación de libertad. Lo besó como nunca ella lo había besado, saboreó los labios del hombre ávidamente, dándole el gusto a su lengua de relamerse a plenitud en el néctar que brotaba de esa sensual boca.

— ¿Es eso un sí? —apremió Syaoran cuando pudo con voz ronca.

—Sí, si, sí —farfulló ella cubriendo aquella preciosa boca tentadora con la suya.

Syaoran se retiró bruscamente.

—Protección —murmuró jadeante.

Sakura parpadeó abandonada a una inmensa oleada de lascivia al ver la tensa curva de sus glúteos y cuando él se volvió a ella pudo ver en todo su esplendor la masculinidad de ese hermoso ser. Erguido y orgulloso estaba el magnífico miembro masculino, listo para poseerla. Sakura supo que nada podía impedir que él la volviera a hacer suya. Rápidamente se acomodó en la cama y sin más preámbulo le abrió las piernas para luego instalarse poderosamente entre sus muslos. Sakura sintió cómo él la tomaba por la cintura y de golpe tuvo su dura y deliciosa embestida al entrar, simplemente se derritió.

La sensación era tan exquisita y placentera, que gimió de sorpresa y delicia. Y entonces él empezó a moverse con ansia y vigor, marcando un ritmo primario que la volvió loca de pasión. Syaoran en medio de su lujurioso ardor, jugó con su cuerpo acomodándola de formas inimaginables para Sakura, pareciéndole contactos tan íntimos y posesivos. Quedó extasiada al sentir cómo él la acomodó gentilmente e incluso le pidió lo ayudara en el hecho, para luego abrazarla por detrás. Sakura se entregó al placer de todo lo que el contacto implicaba, las manos del hombre se distribuyeron en su cuerpo atendiendo cada parte sensible en ella, incluso en su momento perdió el aliento al sentir cómo las manos de él le elevaban un poco las piernas a cada embestida, el ritmo era agotador, Syaoran la gozaba una y otra vez, más fuerte, más profundo, más intenso, más rápido, más, más, todo iba en un explosivo aumento. Con el pulso acelerado, Syaoran la arrastró a una espiral de increíble placer hasta que la cima fue tan intensa y aterradoramente fuerte que Sakura ya no fue capaz de nada durante los interminables minutos que siguieron. Cayeron inconscientes en la cama hechos uno aún.

Sakura no se encontraba lúcida, aún gozaba de ligeros espasmos en todo su cuerpo, pero así, todavía fue consciente y capaz de tensarse de sorpresa cuando él la tomó por el rostro y buscó su boca, él apretó los labios contra ella en un demandante beso para luego terminarlo rápidamente. Rodó de medio lado separándose y a la vez arrastrándola con él. Sakura estaba ardiente y él aún más, pero se abandonó a la intimidad de aquel abrazo.

No podía decir nada, estar en los brazos de ese hombre era la experiencia más divina que ella conocía, cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto y el olor de la piel de Syaoran. Minutos después cuando por fin abrió los labios para murmurar su nombre y no recibió respuesta, se dio cuenta de que Syaoran se había dormido.

Bueno, ella había leído que muchos hombres hacían eso. Estaba agotado y saciado. Era casi un alivio comprender que Syaoran podía ser vulnerable y humano. El había vencido su oposición antes de saber siquiera ella lo que estaba haciendo. Había usado todos sus trucos del manual de seducción. Pero eso no significaba nada para ella, no cuando recordaba aquella mirada de frustración que había mantenido durante unos preciosos segundos.

Sakura seguía asombrada del recuerdo de aquel momento. Ella había poseído a Syaoran sexualmente y era un poder que ni siquiera había soñado que pudiera poseer. Así que cuando le había dicho con tanto despego en su oficina que la deseaba, lo había dicho en serio, pero ella había tenido que ver la prueba por sí misma para creerle.

En todo caso, toda aquella fuerza sexual y ardiente pasión habían sido por ella. Por fin. El por qué podía desearla hasta aquel extremo era todavía un misterio para ella, pero evidentemente no había mentido cuando le había dicho que la venganza no tenía nada que ver con aquella propuesta que le había hecho.

Así que se había asegurado que la elección fuera de ella, pero aun así, Sakura sentía una punzada de arrepentimiento. Nada la convencería nunca de haber tomado la decisión adecuada. La pasión y el amor habían tomado aquella decisión, no la inteligencia. En todo caso, ahora era más penosamente consciente de que Syaoran tenía el poder de destruirla de nuevo si no tenía cuidado...

Sakura lanzó un ahogado gemido de queja cuando la alzaron con delicadeza sobre las almohadas. Abrió los ojos con asombro cuando sintió la cama hundirse de un lado al momento que alguien se sentaba.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Syaoran ayudándola a meterle las mangas de una camisa de él como si fuera una muñeca. Y mientras asimilaba el espectacular efecto que Syaoran tenía sobre ella, admitió que en sus manos se parecía a una muñeca más que a otra cosa. Vestido con una camisa manga larga y una armonizada corbata, Syaoran la observaba con aquella sonrisa, simplemente la dejó sin aliento. Tan embelesada estaba Sakura con el chino que no se dio cuenta cuando éste le había cerrado la camisa a la altura de los senos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Syaoran se levantó. Volvió a ver aquella brillante sonrisa de nuevo y se sonrojó con rabia hacia sí misma al recordar los penosos sentimientos que la habían mantenido pegada a Syaoran durante todas las horas de la noche.

—El desayuno —anunció él, colocándole una bandeja sobre las rodillas.

Sakura aspiró el inconfundible aroma de algo frito y el estómago se le revolvió.

— ¡Apártalo de mí! — exclamó agitando las rodillas e intentando que no se cayera la bandeja mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca horrorizada.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Syaoran la estudiaba con fascinación antes de retirar la bandeja. Sakura saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Siguieron unos cuantos minutos desagradables. Era consciente de la presencia de Syaoran a sus espaldas y no deseaba su ayuda de ninguna manera, pero no podía decírselo. Era de alguna forma conmovedor tenerlo junto a ella sujetándole el cabello y acariciándole la espalda.

Las náuseas remitieron con sorprendente rapidez pero la experiencia la dejó débil. Con ayuda de él se aseó la boca y se secó. Syaoran volvió a llevarla a la cama entre sus brazos y le puso una toallita mojada sobre la frente.

—Me he contagiado seguramente de gripe —se lamentó ella—. Odio sentirme así. —

— Shàngdì, niáng -exclamó él de forma casi inaudible. Sakura apartó la toalla para mirarlo de frente. El estaba mirando por la ventana, pero notó la fiera tensión de sus hombros bajo la fina tela de su camisa perlada. Incluso se llevó una mano hacia el brillante y revuelto cabello con un gesto inusual de impaciencia.

—Debí haberlo imaginado ayer que pasaba algo. No era lógico que me mareara sólo por no haber comido. Ahora te enfermarás tú. —

—No lo creo. No creo que me contagie de eso. — La voz de Syaoran era una mezcla de ironía y ternura ante las palabras de Sakura.

Syaoran volvió al borde de la cama, los impenetrables ojos clavados en ella.

—Deberías quedarte en la cama el resto de día. —

—No pienso hacer eso. Tengo cosas que hacer. —

—Ahora eres una dama desocupada. —

—Una mujer mantenida a la fuerza. —

Syaoran palideció y los ojos le destellaron.

—Estamos viviendo juntos. Eso es todo. No hay necesidad de seguir repitiendo cómo hemos llegado al estado actual. —

Sakura sintió una oleada de rebeldía. ¿Era aquel el mismo hombre que había llegado a extremos imposibles por resaltar que su acuerdo era sólo comercial?

—Te llamaré dentro de un par de horas a ver cómo te encuentras —continuó él apretando los labios. — Tengo que ir a TempleWang a pasar el fin de semana. Voy a dar una cena allí esta noche y me gustaría tenerte conmigo, si te encuentras mejor. —

Le molestaba que estuviera enferma y no pudiera cumplir el papel que le había asignado, pensó dolida Sakura. Aquello era lo que iba mal. Por eso tenía un aspecto tan tenso. Sabiendo que su irritación era egoísta e injustificable, intentaba controlar sus modales. Sakura agachó la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta y con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas retenidas con trabajo.

Era evidente que ella no significaba nada para él aparte de ser un mero objeto sexual. Y por supuesto, si estaba enferma, podría no cumplir siquiera con aquel papel. Sin duda le parecería imperdonable su palidez y mal color especialmente en la mañana en que iba a gastarse una fortuna en sacar a su hermano del desastre financiero.

—Estoy segura de que me encontraré mejor esta noche —inspiró para calmarse y no pudo evitar añadir—. Por favor, sé amable con Touya. —

— ¿Qué creías que planeaba hacerle? —

—Te tiene miedo. —

—Un poco de saludable respeto no le hará daño. —

Sakura apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Era difícil encontrar dos hombres más diferentes. Con treinta y un años, Syaoran era sólo tres años mayor que Touya, pero Syaoran era duro por naturaleza y tenía confianza en sí mismo mientras que la confianza de Touya había sido destruida por la crítica constante de su padrastro en la adolescencia.

Sakura enlazó las manos cuando él llegó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Qué vas a decirle a Touya respecto a nosotros? —

—Que estamos juntos de nuevo¿qué más puedo decirle? —respondió apresurado Syaoran.

Juntos de nuevo ¡Vaya descripción! Cuando se cerró la puerta tras él, Sakura salió de la cama con calma y se miró en el espejo. Una amante, una mujer mantenida. No importaba que lo amara ni que lo deseara tanto como él parecía desearla a ella. No había nada equilibrado en una relación en que el sexo era el único motivo de intimidad y el dinero la única razón de su existencia.

De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Syaoran se detuvo en el umbral.

—Me olvidé de mencionarlo antes. Me gusta tu aspecto. —

Ella se sintió sobresaltada por su repentina aparición y abrió mucho los ojos con confusión.

— ¿Disculpa? —

Sus ojos se clavaron con intensidad en los de ella.

—Si te cambias el color del pelo, te lo cortas o empiezas a adelgazar, me volveré loco. No quiero que cambies... La última vez te quitó todo el atractivo. —

Transfigurada por aquella afirmación, Sakura susurró:

— ¿De verdad? —

—No te dije nada porque no quería herir tus sentimientos. —

Parecía que ahora ya no le importaba herirlos.

—Estaba a medio camino hacia la limusina cuando se me ocurrió que podías intentar una nueva transformación—explicó Syaoran.

Mucho tiempo después de que se hubiera ido, Sakura estudió el espacio donde había estado.

«La última vez te quitó todo el atractivo». Era tan irónico después de todas las molestias que ella se había tomado para mejorar su aspecto... Y ahora se enteraba de que le gustaba tal y como era. ¿Era posible? El cabello castaño claro y largo, liso sobre la cabeza con rizos en las puntas, apenas maquillada, con unos senos y caderas generosos sin mencionar su trasero, para variar apenas interesada en la moda. Saber que un hombre tan sofisticado como Syaoran la había preferido con aquel aspecto la dejaba estupefacta.

Todas las mujeres que había conocido ella en su círculo social vestían y parecían modelos: altas, esbeltas y con sutiles curvas. Siempre hablaban del último tratamiento de belleza, de quién se había hecho o no la cirugía estética, del beneficio del colágeno para los labios o de la liposucción para los muslos. Sakura se había acobardado como el patito feo intentando no dar un respingo cada vez que alguna mujer le recomendaba algún programa de dieta o ejercicio. Hasta recordaba a Meiling sugiriendo con sutileza que debería pensar en una operación de reducción de senos.

Y aún era más irónico que ahora se pareciera mucho a como estaba cuando Syaoran la había conocido cuatro años atrás. Sacudió la cabeza despacio. Desde el momento en que se habían prometido, recordó, había empezado a intentar erradicar todo lo que al principio le había atraído a Syaoran de ella.

TempleWang había sido el hogar ancestral de la familia Wang durante casi trescientos años. La madre de Syaoran, Eiran, era una Wang, la mayor de dos hermanas y había heredado la magnífica mansión de su padre. Erigida en medio de varias hectáreas de tierra fértil y salpicada de árboles, TempleWang había sobrevivido sólo porque Eiran se había casado con alguien de dinero. Su hermana pequeña, Jiang, había seguido su ejemplo y había tenido una hija cuando Syaoran tenía dos años. Esa niña había sido Meiling.

Un poco nerviosa por lo tarde que se le había hecho y por la forma en que había ignorado las instrucciones de Syaoran cuando la había llamado a media mañana, Sakura salió de su viejo coche y empezó a sacar su equipaje del maletero.

Wein apareció en los escalones con cara de alivio al verla.

—No, señora...—le regañó con gentileza. — Alguien se encargará de su equipaje. —

A regañadientes, Sakura entró en la gran mansión. Mientras, siguió en sus recuerdos. La presencia de Meiling había arruinado su visita anterior. De hecho, TempleWang había permanecido en su memoria como el reducto donde Meiling parecía estar más en su casa, haciendo el papel de anfitriona que pocos podrían igualar y mucho menos una mecanógrafa de veintitrés años criada en una vicaría de pueblo para hornear pasteles y casarse con algún leñador.

Syaoran ya estaba cruzando el magnífico vestíbulo para recibirla, los ojos dorados brillantes de exasperación.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día¡Te fuiste de casa mucho antes que Wein y él ya lleva horas aquí! —

—Me fui en tren a casa para empacar —admitió Sakura a regañadientes.

—Nuestros invitados llegarán en cuarenta minutos. —

«Nuestros», notó ella. Se le debía haber escapado porque ella no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran y tenía miedo del inevitable resultado de su repentina aparición en la vida de Syaoran.

—No tardaré mucho en cambiarme, sobre todo después que me has dicho que prefieres que no me moleste. —

—He mandado traer una colección de vestidos de Londres para ti —informó Syaoran con sequedad. — No hacia falta que fueras hasta tu casa. Wein ya ha hecho los arreglos para que un equipo de mudanzas recoja todo lo de tu casa. Todo lo tuyo está ya organizado. —

Sakura se puso rígida. Le había dado a la casera el aviso para dejar la casa en un mes, había empaquetado su ropa y metido en cajas el resto de sus posesiones. Apenas podía creer haber hecho tanto en unas pocas horas y hacerlo le había dado la sensación de controlar su vida de nuevo. Pero Syaoran acababa de tirarle aquella sensación por tierra. No era ella la que estaba en control de nada... era él.

—He abandonado mi trabajo y mi casa para estar contigo. ¿No te parece suficiente¿Es que ni siquiera puedo organizar la vida que he dejado atrás?—preguntó con acidez.

Antes de poder pasar por delante de él para dirigirse a las escaleras, Syaoran le pasó la mano por el codo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —

Sorprendida de que no se hubiera molestado por su agria respuesta, apretó los labios.

—Estoy bien. —

—Si te sientes mal, no hace falta que aparezcas esta noche. —

—Estoy perfectamente bien. —

Los preciosos labios de Syaoran se apretaron y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Dios... no sabia dónde estabas¡Estaba preocupado por ti! —

¿Se habría preocupado por que hubiera desaparecido para siempre¿Porque hubiera renegado de su acuerdo comercial? Por lo que a Sakura respectaba, él no tenía ningún derecho fuera de la puerta de la habitación. Él había puesto las normas y no había mencionado nada acerca de espiar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Y no deberías viajar en tren. Pareces agotada. —

—Esto empieza a parecerse a un control policial¿no crees? Me fui de la casa sin decir a dónde iba y tomé un tren en vez de usar uno de tus coches.—

—No, no se trataba de controlarte, Sakura. Se trata de buenos modales y consideración hacia los demás y te estás portando como una niña malcriada. —

Mortificada por la comparación, Sakura le dirigió una mirada de furia y se dio la vuelta para empezar a subir las escaleras. Pero al ir subiendo empezó a aminorar el paso.

Durante toda la subida, no pudo dejar de contemplar el enorme retrato del rellano. Era de Eiran y su hermana Jiang, vestidas para su presentación en sociedad. Las dos eran altas, de cabello negro y de una belleza clásica. Uno tenía que mirar con atención a Syaoran para encontrar el parecido tras su tono de piel más oscura, pero su aristocrática nariz, la boca bien modelada y los pómulos altos era atributos innegables de la familia de su madre.

En el otro extremo del rellano colgaba un cuadro igual de grande el padre de Syaoran, Eien Li. Hijo de una pareja de chinos pero nacido y criado en Italia. Moreno y con un atractivo vital, había sido un marido famoso por sus infidelidades. El artista había captado aquella cualidad de sexualidad terrena que marcaba aquellas duras facciones. Sakura se había pasado años intentando recordar aquellas tres caras poniéndolas en su mente al lado de las de Meiling y Syaoran, constantemente recordando comentarios bastante inocentes y rectazos de información que había captado durante su compromiso.

—"Están conmovedoramente unidos para ser primos¿verdad? "—

—"Meiling parece la siamesa de Syaoran, pero él no parece poner objeciones." —

—"Siempre creí que se casarían..." —

—"Nunca, se comportan más como hermanos." —

—"Uno se pregunta¿verdad?" —

Un silencio y un intercambio de miradas maliciosas.

—"Jiang se quedó prendada de Eien cuando se conocieron, pero nunca hubo la mínima duda de con cuál de las dos hermanas se casaría, siendo Eiran la heredera de TempleWang." —

—"Eien tenía un encanto enorme." —

—"Jiang se casó con aquel aburrido banquero, Shengtan Lao, por despecho y seguramente recordarás cómo terminó la historia. Unos años después de que se muriera, Shengtan se suicidó de un tiro y nadie supo nunca por qué. Era un padre devotísimo. Meiling sólo tenía dieciséis años. Ella se quedó destrozada. Se fue a Japón con Syaoran a pasar unos cuantos meses." —

—"Quizá Shengtan descubriera algo que le hiciera pensar que la vida ya no merecía la pena..." —

Aquellos retazos de conversación habían acosado a Sakura desde el momento en que había hecho la conexión negándose a creerlo. Pero cuanto más comparaba sus sospechas con los hechos, más parecían encajar. Y las cosas que no habían tenido sentido antes, de repente se unían con espantosa claridad.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy buen día mis lindos lectores!… heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Como vieron las cosas van tomando nuevos matices. La relación de estos castaños es… cómo decirlo?... complicada, jejejejeje… leo sus reviews y veo que la expectativa está creciendo, incluso siento que hay un poco de saludable desesperación, jajajajajajaja… tengan paciencia, esto empieza a tomar nuevos rumbos y créanme cuando les digo que aún no sucede lo que yo llamaría el hecho que distingue a este relato como único. **

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que me escriben, me encantaría responderles de forma más directa y dedicada a cada uno como era mi costumbre pero ahora sí que me es súper difícil encontrar tiempo para hacerlo. Ni siquiera he podido darle la bienvenida a la gente que hasta hoy se aventura a leer mis historias. Es triste, a mí me da mucha pena no hacerlo pero créanme que en ningún momento dejo de leerles. Gomen ne…U.U Bueno muchas gracias a …**

_**Camili: **Amiga lamento el no poder escribir, es terrible no tener ni tiempo para dedicarle a las amigas. Discúlpame por favor, espero que dentro de una semana me den un respiro y será entonces mi redención ante tus ojos. Abrazo, sabes que te kiero un montón. _

_**figer zuriko** Estoy infinitamente agradecida por tus comentarios, me sacas sonrojos, jajajajaja, de verás que disfruto en leerte. Cuídate, abrazos sinceros._

_**Verito.S** Linda niña, me encanta leer tus reviews, una cosa que te diré me llama la atención, es tu manera muy propia de escribirme, eres encantadora mujer. Muchas gracias por los minutos de tu valioso tiempo y que me regalas tan dulcemente, gracias por apoyarme en mis proyectos, sabes que eres parte de este trabajo, estoy súper pendiente de tus comentarios, besos y hasta pronto._

_**Selenne Kiev: **AMIGAAAA!... jajajajaja, cómo tas?... Dios lamento no responderte antes pero las cosas están de cabeza… Por favor ten siempre en cuenta que todos mis lectores son especiales para mí y que leo todo lo que me escriben, me inquieto cuando no veo llegar review tuyo. Besitos y abrazos, amiga. Te kiero, bye!_

_**Ina Black:** Discúlpame por no responder con diligencia, te prometo que muy pronto te escribo, estoy muy avergonzada por la desidia, pero te juro que no encuentro el tiempo para cuidarlos como solo ustedes se merecen. Estoy súper pendiente de ti, mil gracias por escribirme. _

_**kaorichann:** Dulce Be… jejejejeje, lo siento… Kaori chan!... Lamento no darte señales de vida… lo siento. Espero que el capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas, luego eres de las que más disfruta las escenas tiernas y románticas de los SS, ya pronto los veremos más unidos, solo ten paciencia. Besitos y a portarse bien, ok?... Te aprecio un montón, lo sabes!_

_**Fabisa: **Linda niña, cómo estás?... Yo pues muy feliz de verte entre mis lectores, extrañé muchísimo tus comentarios, me abandonaste un tiempo y de hecho pensé tantas cosas malas, pero gracias a Dios solo son las presiones de la vida cotidiana. Me alegra leerte, gracias por tu tiempo. _

_**Azaleadm: **Es realmente vergonzoso para esta escritora dirigirme a estas alturas de la historia hacia tu persona. Has sido tal dulce y gentil en escribirme y yo ni siquiera la bienvenida he podido darte. Te pido me disculpes la falta de diligencia, esto es terrible. Aunque no me lo creas conozco y ubico uno a uno a mis lectores y sé cuando uno no me ha escrito, es que disfruto saber cómo están percibiendo la historia, no pienses que contigo hay excepción, a ti ya te tengo en mente y sabe que me encanta leerte. Besos y abrazos, hasta pronto. _

_**Belzer: **Wo ai ni. Ai Shiteru, tenshi. _

_**yuuko-hime:** No te desesperes linda Yuuko, solo ten paciencia, pronto encontrarás tu ritmo en la universidad, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás y así como te aseguro eso, te digo que lo mismo pasará con esta historia, es ahora que estos castaños tendrán que tomar el toro por los cuernos. Esto se pondrá muy tenso y llegaremos a reconvenir a una persona y no creo que sea Syaoran. Besitos, ciao!_

_**Honguito:** Al fin te escribo!... me moría por hacerlo…aunque sea un poquito… gomen ne… mil gracias por todo lo que me escribes, eres de las lectoras que me ha arrancado sendos sonrojos, jajajajajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me das, eres muy dulce con esta escritora. Cuídate muchísimo, besitos y abrazos. _

_**Angel of the watery**: Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has venido brindando, le doy seguimiento a tus comentarios y sé que es desesperante tanta falta de amor, pero solo ten paciencia, pronto tendrá que aclararse esto y habrá cambios, para bien o para mal?... eso ya lo veremos. Besitos y abrazos, bye!_

_**riza-trisha:** Hola!... No, no me pierdo me pierden que no es lo mismo, jajajajaja… como ves me las arreglo para estar con ustedes, y hasta donde sea humanamente posibles allí estaré fielmente. No lo dudes, gracias por dejarme saber tus impresiones. Besitos, bye!_

_**loveluv00: **Hola, que bien es saber que ahora me acompañas con esta historia. Muchas gracias por escribirme para Esclava del Deseo, a pesar de haberla terminado hace poco más de un mes, aún sigo recibiendo mensajitos para esa historia. Muchas gracias por dejarme conocerte, espero seguir leyendo de ti. Abrazos, bye!_

_**Ai-chan4: **Hola, hola, hola!... como tas, amiga?... espero que bien. Uh… si desde ya te cae pesada mailing… creo que pronto la odiarás… esto irá tomando formas inesperadas. Keyo seguir leyendo de ti, me encanta que me escribas, cuídate un montón, sabes que te aprecio muchísimo, besitos y hasta pronto. _

_**yami1716: **Dios!... ahora sí que me asustaste, cómo reprobar?... esa no es la idea, jajajajajajaja… me alegra saber que luego el leer esto puede ser como un balón de oxígeno en medio de las tareas. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que me regalas, y por tal dulces palabras. No me agradezcas nada, por favor que me sonrojas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ante la respuesta y apoyo que tengo de todos ustedes, Espero seguir leyéndote, sé bienvenida. Abrazos!_

**_Pili:_** _Por favor aclárame algo, me dejaste dos reviews o están compartiendo nick sin querer?... como sea, infinitas gracias por el tiempito que me regalas para leerme, leo todo lo que me escribes, y estoy agradecida por seguir conmigo. Besitos y abrazos._

_**Celina Sosa: **Muy buen día, Celina...te pido me disculpes el que a estas alturas no te escribí para darte la bienvenida, espero me comprendas. Hace mucho que quería hacerlo para agradecerte la amabilidad que tienes de dejarme tus reviews. Muchas gracias y espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado de principio a fin. Será hasta muy pronto. Abrazos._

_**albapotter: **B u u u… no me abandones!... jejeje… U.U no te preocupes, yo sé que luego nuestros pasatiempos quedan relegados por las responsabilidades. Muchísimas gracias por estar pendiente de mí historia, no sabes la falta que me hace leerte, me extrañó mucho no verte, pero yo comprendo. Ojalá que sigas teniendo tiempo y me cuentes qué te parece la historia. Besitos y abrazos, bye!_

_**o.O Ginevra O.o: **preguntas muy buenas, linda Ginevra… ya verás que esto se irá resolviendo poco a poco y cuando esto se arregle algunas personas nos quedaremos estupefactas de la realidad que rodea a estos castaños. Muchas gracias por escribirme, me fascina leer tus reviews, esos cuestionamientos dicen mucho sobre el seguimiento que le das a la historia, y créeme que estoy infinitamente agradecida contigo por eso. Espero seguir leyendo de ti, besos y abrazos. _

_**Lurovia: **Hola a a a! Pues que alegría tan grande ver que te animaste a escribirme. Tus palabras son por demás dulces y que por cierto me arrancaron uno que otro sonrojo. Eres increíblemente gentil al decirme lo que piensas de la historia y de mí. Me alegra saber que no tienes quejas, jajajaja… cruzo los dedos porque continúe así, jajajajaja… Espero seguir leyendo de ti. Besitos y abrazos, cuídate muchísimo, hasta pronto!_

_**3-CiNdY-3:** Hola!... Dios!... pues muchísimas gracias por el esfuerzo que haces para leer mi fic. Estoy en verdad muy agradecida contigo por el tiempito que me regalas. Y por favor, no me vuelvas a decir que si me acuerdo de ti, por supuesto que lo hago, ojalá que no te me pierdas por mucho tiempo esta vez, cuídate y muchos besitos. Bye!_

**Wo o o w… muchos reviews!... muchas gracias… como ahora no puedo responder ampliamente pues me tomé el atrevimiento de escribirles por acá… Cuídenseme mucho que quiero verlos bien, diviértanse, traten de ser feliz y no se dejen hundir por la presión que esta vida nos impone, por favor traten de ser felices… **

**Los dejo con el avance de la próxima semana. A portase bien!...**

—_Estaba en el establo cuando te vi salir con el coche antes de las nueve. Me sorprendió que te levantaras tan pronto —_

—_Tenía que algo pendiente —_

—_Estoy embarazada —_

—_Es evidente que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —_

—_No pienso interrumpir el embarazo. Lo siento, pero eso no está abierto a discusión. — _

**Las conjeturas, las conjeturas… es bueno pedir argumentos. Me voy!... los kiere con todo su corazón…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**_La mujer celosa cree todo lo que la pasión le sugiere."_**

John Gay


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Sakura giró y se movió con torpeza frente al elegante espejo oval. Oyó abrirse la puerta del extremo de la soberbia habitación y volvió la cabeza. El reflejo de Syaoran apareció a su lado y unas manos firmes le abrocharon la cremallera que se le había resistido.

—Estás fabulosa. —

Mientras subía la cremallera bajó los labios para rozarle con una caricia uno de sus pálidos hombros.

Sakura no tuvo la rapidez para contener el involuntario temblor, pero no estaba de humor para que le recordara la intimidad impuesta.

Allí estaba, vestida con un traje corto de diseño del mismo tono que el cobre bruñido. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera podido permitir comprarse un vestido como aquél. Por orden del mismo Syaoran, ese era el vestido que debía llevar esa noche. Sin duda la prenda era hermosa y elegante, pero el escote la hacía sentir insegura, nunca se hubiera atrevido siquiera a soñar llevar puesto un vestido así, sus gustos eran más modestos y mucho más discretos. La enojaba aún más que lo tuviera que llevar puesto por darle placer al dueño de la casa que el color fuera tan favorecedor y que le quedara como un guante. Esa noche parecería una deslumbrante posesión para toda la gente que la mirara y las mujeres sólo tendrían que echar un vistazo para saber quién había pagado aquel vestido.

Metió los pies en las finas sandalias a juego y se cepilló con rapidez la brillante cascada de pelo castaño que en esta ocasión no llevaba rizos en las puntas, se trató el cabello consciente de la mirada de Syaoran clavada en ella.

— No te vayas a sujetar el cabello, sabes que me encanta vértelo suelto. —

Como si hubiera sido una orden contraria, se acomodó el cabello de lado y se lo sujeto a la altura de su nuca. Aparte de lucir más su delgado cuello, le daba la satisfacción de llevarle la contraria a ese monstruo que se creía el dueño del mundo.

— Si, tienes razón… se te ve mejor recogido. Gracias a ese sugestivo escote, es más fascinante contemplar la piel de tu espalda, que la hermosa melena castaña que la cubría. Bueno, la verdad estoy en un conflicto… no sé qué me apetece más. —

Sakura soltó un bufido de frustración ante el rotundo fracaso de su acción. El aire de molestia se sentía más fuerte.

—Estabas todavía durmiendo en mis brazos cuando me desperté esta mañana. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado desde entonces? —

A Sakura la asaltó una rabia irracional de que él se hubiera despertado primero y la hubiera sorprendido en aquella postura. Estaba bien abandonarse a la debilidad cuando él no se enterara, pero era una completa estupidez que él viera aquella debilidad. Syaoran no era tonto y pronto sospecharía que ella era aún más idiota de lo que él creía. ¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre que la estaba reduciendo a aquel nivel?

—Sakura... Me gustaría que me respondieras. —

Ella se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos verdes en él con una rabia defensiva.

—Una explicación sería inútil. Dudo que te importe un comino lo que la gente piense —

El frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

Sakura suspiró incrédula ante el cinismo del sujeto.

— De repente aparezco otra vez en tu vida como caída del cielo, pierdo la cabeza una noche contigo y así te nace el antojo de tenerme a tu lado para humillarme y satisfacer tus necesidades de macho todopoderoso, pero además, aquí estoy viviendo contigo… y como si eso fuera poco… ¡ahora quieres exhibirme ante esa gente que sabe todo lo que nos rodeó cuatro años atrás! —

Le dio la espalda de nuevo, enojada de haber exhibido su vergüenza hasta aquel extremo.

—O sea que todavía te importan las apariencias — dijo Syaoran con tono despectivo. — Yo no tengo tiempo para eso, sobre todo porque sé que, si no hubiera sido por la mala interpretación de los hechos hace cuatro años, nuestro matrimonio podría haber salido adelante. —

Sakura se quedó sin aliento ante la acusación.

—No hubo ninguna mala interpretación... —

— ¡Me condenaste sólo por ver una fotografía en los periódicos¿Por qué? Porque te hizo quedar en ridículo, porque estabas obsesivamente celosa de Meiling y tu estrecha mente no podía comprender que el sexo no es el factor dominante de todas las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. —

El silencio pesó como una losa. Sakura se había sonrojado de incredulidad, rabia y dolor a ver que él se había atrevido a mencionar aquel nombre de nuevo. Era como un capote rojo para un toro y todo lo que había dicho después de aquel nombre se le escapaba.

— ¡No estaba obsesivamente celosa de esa perra!—gritó con una repentina oleada de furia incontrolable. — La aguanté durante bastantes meses sin un murmullo de queja. Fui una tonta. Por ti, aguanté todas sus maliciosas insinuaciones acerca de lo gorda que estaba, lo mal que vestía y lo totalmente inadecuada que era para ser tu mujer. Sí, la verdad era que la odiaba. —

Syaoran se había puesto pálido.

Estaba estupefacto de que se ella hubiera atrevido a atacar con una rabia tan amarga a su preciosa Meiling, pensó ella. Sakura estaba temblando, asustada de su propia reacción, aunque no pensaba retractarse ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Tenía los ojos brillantes en plena rabia pero realmente asustada de todo lo que fue capaz de confesar al fin. Quizá ya fuera hora de que Syaoran comprendiera que ella no era una ingenua tan ciega como había sido en otra época.

Syaoran la miraba incrédulo, sus brillantes ojos oscuros eran tan duros como diamantes.

—Meiling estaba... —

Sakura extendió una de sus manos en un gesto de auténtica advertencia.

—Di su nombre una vez más y me iré de aquí. Y no me chantajees con lo de Touya porque no te escucharé. ¡No te escucharé porque me habré ido! — Aseguró con fiera convicción. — No toleraré a esa mujer cerca de mí, así que será mejor que la mantengas bien apartada de mi camino. —

—Eso no será muy difícil —contestó Syaoran con frialdad. — Ahora vive en Nueva York. —

Sakura le dio la espalda de forma brusca con un vuelco en el estómago. Seguro que él volaba a Nueva York al menos una vez al mes. Aunque ahora tendrían que ser más discretos. Aquel periodista con el que había hablado su amiga Chiharu había desvelado que su relación no era platónica. Pero los dos habían salido muy bien librados, pensó dolida Sakura. Sólo con la acusación de haber mantenido una aventura a espaldas de Sakura. Y eso había conmocionado a aquellos que los conocían, pero no tanto como si hubieran sabido toda la verdad. Ella nunca podría sentir compasión por Meiling. Eso sería pedirle demasiado. Pero le importaba Syaoran lo suficiente como para protegerle del sórdido escándalo que le seguiría para el resto de sus días.

—Estoy muy enfadado contigo —dijo él con los ojos fríos como el hielo. — De hecho, estoy tan irascible que podría echarte con alegría de esta casa. —

A Sakura se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le tembló la boca mientras luchaba por calmar las salvajes emociones que la atenazaban. Rabia, resentimiento, frustración y un amargo dolor.

—Sólo dilo y me iré ahora mismo. —

Sakura esperó, desesperadamente deseando que él dijera la palabra y la liberara de su propia prisión emocional.

El enarcó una ceja.

—No puedes manipularme de esa manera. —

Sakura desvió la mirada ante la advertencia, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. A veces le leía la mente con tanta facilidad que la asustaba pensar que más podría saber de ella.

—Y antes de cerrar el asunto del matrimonio más corto de la historia de la prensa, permíteme que te diga una cosa. —

Sakura lo vio y alzó la barbilla. —Di lo que quieras. —

Syaoran la miró desde la puerta.

—Cuando quise defenderme, no me diste la oportunidad y creo que lo que menos mereces ahora es una explicación. —

Sobre todo cuando cualquier explicación sería tan retorcida y falsa que dejaría a Maquiavelo como a un niño a su lado. La puerta se cerró. Nunca le diría la verdad. Siempre sería una mentira. Tendría que mentir porque no le quedaba otra elección. Algunas cosas seguían siendo inaceptables incluso en ese momento. Y ella lo conocía lo bastante bien como había sucedido y porqué.

Meiling era la única mujer que Syaoran no podía tener. Y sin embargo, era su pareja ideal. Habían pasado poco tiempo juntos cuando eran pequeños porque Meiling se había criado en Inglaterra y Syaoran en China. Y cuando se habían visto más, ya eran adolescentes ¿Habría sido instantánea la atracción o algo que habla surgido sin advertencia con el tiempo¿Habrían sabido incluso entonces que nunca podría ser¿Era eso por lo que habían tenido un cuidado tan escrupuloso en no dejar que los demás sospecharan¿Era por eso por lo que los dos mantenían siempre otras relaciones?

Sakura sabia que se estaba torturando a sí misma e inspiró con fuerza.

Entonces se acercó al espejo. Mientras alisaba una arruga del traje del cuerpo, se estremeció ante la sensibilidad de sus senos. Debía de ser porque iba a tener el periodo. Frunció el ceño y treinta segundos más tarde estaba revisando su diario.

Así que se le había retrasado el periodo. Aquello era raro, muy raro, pero también era cierto que las últimas semanas habían sido muy agitadas. Sintió un leve escalofrío. Aquellas náuseas matinales tenían que ser pura coincidencia. Syaoran no correría nunca un riesgo como ése. Un hombre esencialmente frío, controlado y lógico no tendría relaciones sexuales sin protección.

Consolada por aquella convicción, abrió la puerta y entonces se le ocurrió que los métodos anticonceptivos a veces fallaban.

«Por favor, a mí no», suplicó asustada.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Sakura se dedicó a buscar la pregunta casual y prudente que no le hiciera parecer una paranoica.

¿No habrás sido tan estúpido como...?

No eso no.

De paso,cabe alguna posibilidad...?

No, eso desvelaba demasiado el humillante hecho de que ella no se había preocupado en absoluto.

Syaoran estaba en el elegante salón charlando con un hombre y una mujer. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cortés pero con la mirada completamente gélida. Sakura decidió retrasar la escabrosa pregunta y apartó la mirada. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la sonrisa de asombro y delicia de la mujer de cabello corto. Sakura se acercó a ellos con genuino placer.

— ¡Rika... Sr. Terada¿Cómo están?

—Sorprendidos de encontrarte aquí —confesó Rika con franca diversión cuando los dos hombres se apartaron de nuevo. — Syaoran nos invitó esta mañana. Dijo que daba una cena de negocios aquí hoy, pero que tenía un motivo muy especial para invitarnos. Ahora me siento halagada. Tú y yo siempre fuimos buenas amigas¿verdad? —

—Créeme, me alegro mucho de ver aquí una cara conocida. —

Sakura se rió, asombrada de que Syaoran los hubiera invitado por ella.

—Pero seguro de que te alegras más de no ver una cara en particular —señaló la pelinegra. — ¿Me atrevo a preguntarte si irás a la boda? —

Sakura se había quedado tensa ante la mención soterrada de Meiling, pero la mirada traicionó su confusión.

—Perdona¿qué boda?

—La de Meiling¿no lo sabías? Se casa este verano. —

Sakura se puso pálida como la nieve, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es el hombre afortunado? —

—Un brasileño multimillonario muy guapo. Tengo entendido que está colada por él aunque me cuesta imaginarlo. Para ella siempre ha sido al contrario, pero tampoco la he visto en años. Desapareció de la escena poco después que tú. —

Con una mano temblorosa Sakura alcanzó la bebida que Wein le estaba ofreciendo en una bandeja de plata. Meiling estaba enamorada y a punto de casarse. Casi sonaba demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Ahora tenía sentido el renovado interés de Syaoran por ella. Cuatro años atrás, Sakura había creído que el único interés de Syaoran en ella era por la imposibilidad de conseguir a Meiling.

Syaoran le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la apremió a conocer a sus últimos invitados. Ella sonrió y charló sin enterarse de lo que hablaban. Mientras avanzaban, Syaoran bajó su cabeza para susurrarle:

—Espero que no te importe beber agua mineral. Parecías tan cansada antes que me temo que el alcohol te adormezca. —

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que estaba bebiendo y se sonrojó. Nunca le perdonaría que Syaoran la acusara de estar borracha a mitad de la velada.

— O quizá tengas miedo de que me caiga encima de la sopa y te avergüence. —

—A mí no me avergüenza nada, querida, pero ya que a ti te importan tanto las apariencias, te sugiero que controles tu mal humor. Para ser sincero, mi paciencia está llegando al límite. —

En otro tiempo, cuando Syaoran se había vuelto más frío que el hielo la había hecho sentirse despreciada y hundida. Pero ahora tenía cuatro años más y esa noche era un mar tormentoso de emociones conflictivas.

Sakura entonces recordó la noche de bodas, el esfuerzo que le había costado enfrentarse a él. Le recordó poco antes, fríamente furioso por sus insultos a Meiling. Pero al final, había sido sólo una comedia negra. Ella se encontraba en tal estado cuando por fin le había dejado entrar en aquella habitación que había sido totalmente incoherente debido a la alteración que padecía. Y entonces había sonado el teléfono y él se había dirigido a la puerta.

—_Me temo que tengo que irme —_había anunciado Syaoran dirigiéndole una mirada sombría—. _Pero tampoco me apetece quedarme en casa con una mujer borracha e histérica. Le diré a Wein que te suba un café." _—

Y ella había sollozado, gemido y gritado mientras le seguía a la planta principal, pero ninguna súplica ni nada de lo que había dicho había causado el menor efecto en su decisión de irse. Ahora, cuatro años después, Sakura comprendía que lo que había hecho en realidad era todo lo posible para impulsarle a que saliera por aquella puerta.

En el magnifico comedor, se encontró a un extremo de la mesa con Syaoran a dieciséis cubiertos de distancia.

—Tengo entendido que es usted la señora de la casa—comentó el joven banquero sentado a su lado. —

— Por no llamarlo otra cosa. Hacía tiempo que no oía algo tan divertido. — El tono de Sakura era suave y con claros signos de tristeza.

Su compañero de mesa no pareció entender que estaba hablaba con ironía. Acercó más la silla a ella y la aburrió durante el resto de aquella interminable comida con historias de sus mejores momentos de caza y pesca. Ella parecía atenta a cada una de sus palabras sólo porque sentía que Syaoran la estaba mirando. Hacia el final de la cena, se quedó en silencio por fin, comprendiendo que se había portado como una niña patética brindando demasiada atención al comensal de al lado solo por responder airosa a Syaoran. Casi se encogió cuando el banquero le puso en la mano su tarjeta y la invitó a que se pusiera en contacto con él cuando estuviera «libre».

—Syaoran está de un humor muy raro esta noche —susurró Rika a su oído una hora después de que Sakura hubiera dejado por completo de mirar en su dirección. — Y tengo que decir que aunque nunca lo he visto explotar, bien podría ser esta noche, Sakura. —

Sakura en todo el tiempo que se desarrolló la cena había ignorado de forma deliberada a Syaoran, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto de prestarle atención en ese momento solo para comprobar las palabras de Rika. Él la había puesto lejos de él, entonces que disfrutara del espectáculo. Syaoran ahora comprendería que ella ya no era la antisocial y tímida Sakura Kinomoto que él conoció. Si lo que esperaba era que ella se hundiera en esa enorme mesa, estuvo equivocado.

Cuando Wein cerró la puerta tras el último de los invitados, empezó a subir las escaleras como una sonámbula. Sakura lanzó un bostezo. Estaba agotada. Syaoran la asió por la espalda, deslizó un brazo bajo sus rodillas y la alzó con suavidad en sus brazos.

— ¿Te has sentido abandonada durante la cena? —

Sakura barajó la idea de protestar para que no la llevara, pero midió la considerable longitud de la escalera y cedió.

— ¿Perdona? —

—Todas esas frenéticas risitas de colegiala y batir de las pestañas. No fuiste exactamente sutil. —

—La sutileza hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo con ese hombre y estaba muy pendiente de mí. Es evidente que le deben gustar las fulanas de risa histérica y fácil. —

A Sakura se le escapó otro enorme bostezo.

—Que compartas la cama conmigo no te convierte en una fulana -dijo Syaoran apretándola con un poco más de fuerza.

— ¿Cómo llamas tú a una mujer que se acuesta con un hombre por dinero?—

— ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? —

Syaoran la miró con furia y Sakura alzó la vista adormilada. Dios bendito, incluso con la cara furiosa estaba tan guapo...

—Dios, te has estado comportando como una maníaca desde que te he dejado esta mañana. —

—Se llama hacer lo que me da la gana. Tú lo haces todo el tiempo, pero no puedes entender que lo hagan los demás. —

—No te he traído de vuelta a mi vida para que hagas lo que te dé la gana. —

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Sakura reposó las piernas sobre el cómodo colchón donde la había tendido él. — Pero has infravalorado a tu víctima. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Que soy tan terca como tú... siempre lo he sido. —

El la volvió con sorprendente ternura y empezó a desabrocharle la cremallera del vestido.

— Es como si la mitad de ti quisiera estar aquí y la otra mitad no. —

Sakura se quedó paralizada por la profundidad de su intuición.

—Parece que te has empeñado en hacer todo lo posible por mantenerme a distancia. Déjame decirte que por esta noche ha funcionado. Buenas noches, querida. —

Sakura se dio la vuelta con asombro y le vio salir en silencio a la otra habitación. Su habilidad para escabullirse de los conflictos y sorprenderla la dejaba estupefacta. Lo inesperado era la norma en él. Y en vez de sentirse aliviada porque la dejara sola, se sintió rechazada y furiosa consigo misma, y acabó dando vueltas agitada en la enorme cama sin poder conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado por Touya. Pero sabía que no hacía falta hacerlo. Syaoran siempre mantenía las promesas que hacía. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Touya, Kaho y los niños estarían seguros, pero ya no eran la causa principal de su agitación. Sakura esta infinitamente más preocupada por sí misma.

¿Y si por alguna macabra broma del destino se hubiera quedado embarazada?

A las ocho de la mañana, se levantó de la cama. Sintió náuseas de nuevo, pero al menos no tuvo que ir al baño. Sus maletas habían sido deshechas la noche anterior y su ropa estaba colgada ahora en el espacioso armario, pero no había prendas masculinas a su lado. Esa no debía de ser la habitación de Syaoran. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa, cuando estuvo lista se fue a mirar en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

Tenía ojeras y las mejillas muy pálidas. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero se sentiría infinitamente mejor después de que comprara un test de embarazo en la farmacia. Porque estaba casi segura de que se estaba preocupando por nada. ¡Dios, no podía imaginar siquiera estar embarazada!

Una hora y media más tarde, Sakura permanecía sentada mirando la prueba como si por concentración mental pudiera hacer el milagro de cambiar el resultado. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo y respiró con agitación.

Wein llamó a la puerta de la habitación para informarla de que Syaoran la estaba esperando para desayunar. Sakura tardó quince minutos en hacer acopio de valor.

Syaoran estaba en la sala matinal, una versión un poco más acogedora del gran comedor. Cuando ella entró, se levantó y Sakura se preguntó si mantendría sus soberbios modales cuando le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Llevaba unos pantalones de montar de color crudo y un jersey negro. Incluso con la tensión que sentía, sólo con mirar a Syaoran se le hacían los huesos agua. Sus piernas temblorosas la llevaron con dificultad a una de las sillas.

—Estaba en el establo cuando te vi salir con el coche antes de las nueve. Me sorprendió que te levantaras tan pronto —comentó Syaoran mientras Wein les servía una abundante selección de platos de desayuno.

—Tenía que ocuparme de algo pendiente—murmuró tensa Sakura.

Para satisfacer a Wein aceptó una taza de café y unas tostadas mientras que Syaoran se sirvió un plato cocinado.

Sakura echó el azúcar y empezó a dar vueltas. Sería horriblemente humillante decírselo. Syaoran no se impresionaba con facilidad, pero aquello era algo diferente. Quedaría conmocionado y¿quién podía culparlo? Una vez, sólo una vez y para ella la primera vez de su vida y...

— ¿Piensas echarte todo el azucarero en esa taza?—preguntó Syaoran con suavidad.

Sakura puso la cucharilla en el plato y alzó la cabeza.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo a Syaoran con tensión.

Los ojos brillantes se posaron en su cara alterada y en sus ojos asustados. Fue un lento y firme estudio, y lo hizo sin un parpadeo y sin perder la calma.

Sakura inspiró temblorosa.

—Syaoran¿has oído lo que te he dicho? —

—Pensaba que ibas a decir algo más —confesó Syaoran mientras se servía una taza de café. — Pero debería haber sabido que no. Te has quedado mirándome como si esperaras que me levantara de la mesa para decirte que eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo. —

Completamente desconcertada por el giro de la conversación, Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta de asombro.

—No hace falta ningún melodrama, Sakura. Y no puedo aparentar sorpresa cuando ya sospechaba que estabas embarazada. —

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puedes haberlo sospechado? Yo empecé a preocuparme anoche.—

—Corrí un riesgo calculado aquella noche en casa de Eisen —dijo Syaoran sin dejar de mirar sus ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. — Así que aquella noche no te enteraste. Pensé decírtelo a la mañana siguiente, pero no tuve ocasión. —

Sakura se sonrojó y lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no tomaste ninguna precaución? —

—Tú estabas allí, Sakura. —

—No estaba segura. Supuse... ¡Maldita sea, no me enteré! No puedo creer que fueras tan irresponsable... tan egoísta... tan inexcusablemente descuidado. —

Se levantó agitada moviendo las manos. El leve mareo que sentía la puso más furiosa.

—Siéntate y cómete las tostadas. —

Ella se sentó pero sólo porque estaba mareada. Toda la ansiedad y turbación que había sentido antes de decírselo se había desvanecido por su confesión, pero ahora estaba aturdida.

— Yo no suelo tener aventuras de una noche y no llevaba nada conmigo. Fue así de simple. Corrí el riego, pero tú lo corriste conmigo. —

— ¡Eres un miserable! Sabías perfectamente que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. —

— ¡Santo cielo! —Syaoran alzó las manos con gesto de profunda frustración. — ¿Y qué importa cómo haya pasado? Vamos a buscar una solución. ¡Lo demás es una pérdida de tiempo! No veo razón para que te preocupes de forma innecesaria. —

— ¿De forma innecesaria? —

—Los dos íbamos a enterarnos más pronto o más tarde. Hablar de ello no va a cambiar el hecho. Y echarnos mutuamente la culpa es igual de inútil. Este es el momento de ser constructivos, no destructivos. —

— ¿Quieres que sea constructiva? —

—Esto es una responsabilidad de los dos. —

Pero era su cuerpo, su vida y su futuro los que habían cambiado de forma irrevocable, no los de él. Que hubiera un bebé creciendo dentro de su cuerpo le parecía algo irreal. En el denso silencio, Syaoran tocó la campanilla para avisar a Wein y pedir más café.

—Es evidente que tenemos mucho de qué hablar —sugirió él con la misma calma enloquecedora.

Con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza sobre el regazo por debajo de la mesa, Sakura alzó la vista con la cara pálida y tensa.

—No pienso interrumpir el embarazo. Lo siento, pero eso no está abierto a discusión. —

— ¿Te lo he sugerido siquiera? —

—Podrías pensar que es la solución más adecuada—dijo Sakura deslizándose una mano por el pelo — Después de todo, este bebé no ha sido concebido dentro de una relación. Es la consecuencia accidental de la aventura de una noche. —

—Yo nunca hubiera sugerido un aborto —la contradijo Syaoran con frialdad. — Y no llamaría aventura de una noche al encuentro en casa de Eisen. —

Sakura se negó a mirarlo. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos y se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—Francamente —pronunció con dificultad—. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en aquella noche, y mucho menos hablar de ella. —

Un relampagueo sombrío cruzó la expresión de Syaoran.

—Sakura... —

—Por favor... cállate, Syaoran—

Sin previa advertencia, Syaoran corrió la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura le vio acercarse a los altos ventanales, la tensión latente ahora.

—Tú sabes que yo siempre he querido tener hijos... —

Sakura no necesitaba el recuerdo de que una vez había estado dispuesto a casarse con ella para tener aquellos hijos mientras su corazón y sus emociones estaban con otra mujer. Y aún recordaba mejor que antes de la boda, él le había dicho que le gustaría tener familia cuanto antes.

—Quiero a este niño —terminó Syaoran casi con agresividad.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos como si tuviera frío. De repente, supo lo que llegaría a continuación.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, así que por favor no lo digas. —

— ¿Desde cuándo me lees la mente? —

Se obligó a alzar la cabeza con la mirada furiosa y acusadora sin revelar nada del amargo dolor del rechazo que estaba sintiendo.

—Estás a punto de pedirme que me case contigo por el bebé. Y la respuesta es no. —

— ¿No?. —

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola mis lindos lectores… aquí les dejo una actualización más de esta historia medio enredada. Como vieron esto esta cambiando de rumbo y muy pronto podremos disfrutar de… bueno… para qué contar, jejejejeje.**

**Bueno quiero responder a una preguntita que me han hecho… Me preguntaban cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que los castaños tuvieron relaciones sexuales y que aparecieron los malestares de embarazo de Sakura?... Bien, en el capítulo tres casi al final encontrarán la fecha, allí se señalan 15 días desde que Sakura regresó a su casa después de estar con Syaoran. Estaríamos hablando que ahora que Saku está en casa de él, está sobre la cuarta semana de embarazo. (Y sí, créeme Ai chan4… hay mujeres que se descomponen tan rápido producto de la gestación, así como hay otras que no presentan malestar alguno. )**

**Bueno, me marcho, muchas gracias a toda la gente que me escribe. Estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Abrazos a todos los que me dejan sus mensajitos…**

Carolina ·· Verito.S ·· Honguito ·· Celina Sosa ·· Ai-chan4 ·· giuly ·· Camili ·· Ina Black ·· riza-trisha ·· o.O Ginevra O.o ·· Azaleadm ·· yuuko-hime ·· kaorichann ·· albapotter ·· belzer ·· Xris (Sé bienvenida a esta historia, abrazos y besos, bye!) ·· Fabisa ·· principita17 ·· Zorion ··

**El respectivo avance!**

—…_Escúchame bien mujer. No vas a irte con un bebé mío en las entrañas…—_

—_No eres mi dueño. — _

—_Pero sí el de tu hermano… ¡Tenemos un trato y una relación, Sakura y no vas a romper ninguno de los dos! — _

**Será hasta la otra semana, cuídense mucho y traten de ser felices. Los kiere mucho más que ayer…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**_Hay que amar lo que es digno de ser amado y odiar lo que es odioso, mas hace falta buen criterio para distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro."_**

ROBERT LEE FROST


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

A Sakura se le escapó una carcajada. Syaoran estaba es forzándose por contener su incredulidad. Y realmente no podía culparle¿verdad? La última vez que le había pedido que se casara ella había estado extasiada y nunca se hubiera conformado con un acuerdo menos convencional. Ahora estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo la cama y ella estaba embarazada. Simplemente él no podía comprender su respuesta negativa.

—Has estado actuando de forma muy extraña desde ayer. Yo no soy sexista, pero sospecho que tiene algo que ver con tus hormonas —comentó Syaoran con humillante superioridad.

La carcajada se escapó en contra de su voluntad y se llevó una mano a la boca trémula, aterrorizada de que le siguiera un sollozo.

— ¡Si puedes encontrar algo divertido en todo esto, dímelo! —la invitó Syaoran con crudeza.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con urgencia sin confiar en sí misma para hablar.

Una punzada en el corazón casi la ahogaba. Por un momento… un cruel momento ella consideró que había cometido un error el día de la boda. Con todas las atenciones que él le brindaba llegó a pensar que para bien o para mal, él la deseaba a su lado, que ese hombre al que tanto amó… y ama… realmente la necesitaba. ¡Qué ciega había estado¿Por qué habría temido que le pidiera que abortara¡Syaoran había estado esperando a aquel bebé con amoroso cuidado desde que había sospechado de su existencia! Diciéndole que se quedara en la cama, que no se cansara, que no bebiera alcohol. Syaoran se había enfrentado a la situación enfocándola en el único aspecto positivo que encontraba en ella... él siempre había deseado un bebé.

Después de todo¿qué tenía él que perder? La mujer a la que amaba estaba muy lejos y a punto de convertirse en la mujer de otro hombre. Pero Sakura era amargamente consciente de que, si se casaba con Syaoran, siempre sería la segunda por detrás de Meiling y acabaría siendo la segunda mejor ante los ojos de su hijo. No, pensó con fiereza, tenía otros planes que no eran convertirse en una matrona de cría.

—Eres la última mujer en el mundo que puedo imaginar de madre soltera —comentó Syaoran sombrío.

No es que ella lo deseara, pero un matrimonio relámpago en aquellos términos tan fríos la atraía aún menos.

— No puedes comprar a mi bebé con un anillo de casada. —dijo Sakura con sensación de triunfo.

— No te estás comportando como una mujer racional.

— No tienes derecho a quejarte de eso. Una mujer racional nunca hubiera acabado en la cama contigo para empezar —atacó Sakura con odio hacia sí misma.

El silencio con que Syaoran recibió aquella afirmación pareció hacerse eterno.

— Entonces —dijo por fin Syaoran. — ¿cuáles son tus planes?

Sakura se puso rígida, aturdida por aquella simple pregunta. Sin embargo, no había pensado en el presente inmediato.

— Realmente no lo he pensado todavía... pero evidentemente tendré que moverme lo antes posible, quiero irme de esta casa. —

— ¡shàngdì, niáng! Escúchame bien mujer!… No vas a irte con un bebé mío en las entrañas —exclamó Syaoran con un tono salvaje.

Estupefacta ante aquella agresividad, Sakura arguyó desesperada por la autodeterminación que ella misma quería creerse.

— No eres mi dueño. —

— Pero sí el de tu hermano —le recordó Syaoran con humillante claridad y viéndola como un retorcido ser mira a su enemigo.

— ¿No te parece que ya has hecho suficiente daño? —le condenó Sakura rabiosa mientras se levantaba. — ¿No es suficiente que hayas destrozado mi vida? —

A Syaoran se le tensó un músculo en la comisura de los labios.

— ¡Tenemos un trato y una relación, Sakura y no vas a romper ninguno de los dos! —

Sólo una palabra, sólo una mirada y ni siquiera pensaría en irse, pero Syaoran no había hecho ni una sola alusión emocional. Sólo se había centrado en el bebé, no en ella. Con la garganta atenazada y conteniendo un sollozo, Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —

— A visitar a mí familia. —

— Yo te llevaré. —

— No, gracias —rechazó ella con frialdad.

Como estaba a punto de romper a llorar, no discutió, sólo salió al recibidor.

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora mismo? —soltando un suspiro de exasperación, Syaoran le indicó a Wein que pidiera la limusina y entonces se acercó a ella. — Si no vuelves a casa esta noche, te iré a buscar.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Sakura con veneno—. ¿Crees que el bebé necesita que me acueste pronto? —

Syaoran lanzó una retahíla de maldiciones en chino y, sin aviso previo de sus intenciones, la inmovilizó mientras Sakura agitaba las manos para zafarse. Los dedos de Syaoran le alzaron la barbilla para poder mirarla a la cara y ella intentó defenderse también de eso apartando la mirada.

Pero su boca hambrienta buscó la de ella. La tormentosa colisión le produjo un salvaje cosquilleo de la cabeza a los pies. Sakura forcejeó intentando romper el agresivo beso, pero ante la negativa de ella, Syaoran la asió con medida fuerza y la atrajo contra él para luego apresar su boca con exigencia. Fue como verse sacudida por un relámpago. Se agarró a sus hombros, abrasada por aquel salvaje beso apasionado. Y un segundo más tarde, estaba libre.

—Creo que necesitas de verdad acostarte pronto esta noche. —

Ardiente, sonrojada e incapaz de enfrentarse al desdén de aquellos ojos dorados, Sakura se dirigió a la limusina como si la persiguiera un tigre furioso.

Lo primero que notó cuando entró en la casa de su hermano fue la impecable limpieza de la cocina. La normalidad se había restaurado Dándose la vuelta desde el fregadero, Kaho pareció encantada de verla y al instante llamó a su marido:

— ¡Touya! Sakura está aquí. —

Entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo que lo dijo todo.

—Touya va a formarse en una de las empresas de Syaoran, así que durante los próximos meses tendrá que viajar fuera a diario. —

Touya apareció en ese momento en el umbral de la puerta.

—Syaoran me va a enviar de nuevo a la Universidad —dijo con una mueca. — No me gustó mucho la idea cuando me lo dijo al principio, pero no me dejará dirigir de nuevo el centro si no puedo demostrar que lo puedo hacer bien. —

—Eres capaz —le aseguró Sakura.

—Vamos a hipotecar la casa —Touya enderezó los hombros- Kaho y yo hemos insistido. Eso cubrirá todas las deudas que tenemos. Y Syaoran nos avalará. —

—Syaoran ha sido encantador -dijo Kaho con timidez. — Nunca, nunca había pensado que pudiera ser tan agradable. —

Touya asintió.

—Sí, lo ha sido. Estaba muy relajado y habló con las niñas porque... Diablos, casi me muero cuando lo vi aparecer por la puerta principal. —

Kaho le dirigió a Sakura una mirada de admiración.

—Imagino que fue muy romántico que se quedaran atrapados en la tormenta de nieve. —

A Sakura se le escapó una carcajada amarga.

—No fue romántico. Me quedé embarazada. —

Touya y Kaho la miraron los dos con la boca abierta. Sakura se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta.

—No puedo creer que acabo de decir eso. —

Kaho se aclaró la garganta turbada.

—Entonces supongo que se casarán. —

—Por supuesto que se casarán —le dijo Touya a su mujer.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no. No nos casaremos -dijo Sakura con rigidez.

El silencio duró mucho tiempo.

—Es difícil aceptar que Syaoran se case sólo porque tenga que hacerlo —concedió con tensión Kaho.

— Bueno sí, es bastante difícil —replicó Touya. — Quiero decir, que si nos enfrentamos a la realidad, no hay nada de agradable en una boda precipitada. Me alegro de no haberlo sabido ayer. Me habría sentido obligado a decirle algo... y no creo que hubiera tenido el valor de contenerme. —

La tensión de Sakura se evaporó. Sería más fácil que su familia creyera que Syaoran no le había propuesto casarse. Ellos nunca entenderían lo que sentía. Él no la amaba, no la necesitaba y nunca soñaría en pedirle que se casara con él si no se hubiera quedado embarazada.

Poco después de las nueve, llegó de vuelta a TempleWang. Wein la recibió con la noticia de que Syaoran no se encontraba en la casa. Esa misma tarde había tenido que irse a China.

— ¿China? — Sakura preguntó con debilidad y con una intensa sensación de decepción.

—Un gran incendio en una de las empresas de su padre, señora -explicó Wein. — Se sospecha que ha sido provocado. Han salido heridos un guarda de seguridad y otro encargado. Creo que el señor Li estará fuera unos días. —

… Y sin embargo… no le había dejado ningún mensaje, ni la había llamado aunque sabía dónde se encontraba. Ni le había pedido que lo acompañara. Sakura se fue a la cama abatida de miseria. Syaoran estaba enfadado con ella y eso lo podía soportar si estaba a su lado, pero no si se alejaba de ella. Sin embargo, al menos no se había ido a Nueva York. Entonces se sintió egoísta por aquella idea cuando había gente inocente que estaba herida.

A la tarde siguiente, Syaoran la llamó desde Hong Kong con un acento frío y educado.

— Me temo que no sé cuando podré volver. La policía necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. —

— ¿Cuántos hombres han resultado heridos? —

— El de seguridad está en Cuidados Intensivos, pero es joven y fuerte. Tiene buenas posibilidades de recuperarse. El encargado murió. Su familia está devastada y descubriré al bastardo que ha hecho esto aunque me cueste la vida. —

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente, Sakura pensó en la conversación y la invadió una curiosa sensación de vergüenza. A los veinte años había admirado a Syaoran, su atractivo, su riqueza, posición y sofisticación... el aspecto superficial de su imagen. Pero¿había llegado a conocer bien al hombre al que amaba?, se preguntaba ahora.

Se había sentido conmovida por la delicadeza y el tacto con que había tratado a Touya y a Kaho. De alguna manera, se había puesto a su nivel para que le entendieran. Había controlado su famosa impaciencia y hasta había admirado su casa para que se relajaran y se sintieran cómodos con él. Y la casa de su hermano era un monumento al mal gusto.

Y aún más. Pocos hombres de la posición de Syaoran dedicarían tanto tiempo a un empleado herido y a la muerte de otro. Sí, podrían pagar a un detective, visitarlos al hospital e intercambiar unas palabras con ellos, pero no se involucrarían personalmente como había hecho Syaoran. Bajo aquella superficie de distanciamiento, se escondía un hombre que merecía mucho más respeto del que ella le había profesado.

Dos días más tarde, Syaoran la llamó para decirle que acababa de aterrizar en Tokio y que se iba directamente a la oficina porque tenía trabajo atrasado. Habían arrestado a un hombre por sabotaje. No tenía tiempo de contarle toda la historia, le dijo. Su voz tenía el tono distante de quien está pensando en otra cosa. Sakura colgó sintiéndose asustada.

Esa tarde, Wein llamó a la puerta de la sala donde estaba leyendo para anunciar:

— El señor Yukito, señora. —

Sakura se levantó del sillón con una mirada de culpabilidad. Yukito avanzó con mirada de preocupación.

— Te iba a llamar para decirte dónde estaba... ¡De verdad! —le dijo Sakura.

— Hubieras esperado hasta mi vuelta de Nueva Zelanda —intuyó Yukito con mortificante precisión—. Pero Kaho ha decidido confiar en mí. —

— ¿Que Kaho ha hecho qué? —

—No creo que quisiera decírmelo, pero estaba preocupada por ti y por la noticia de que estás… embarazada... Así que naturalmente pensé que debía tener unas palabras con Syaoran. —

Sakura se encogió.

—No deberías haber hecho eso, Yukito. —

— Y no llevaba con él ni cinco minutos cuando comprendí que no habías sido sincera del todo con tu familia. Syaoran te ha pedido que te casaras con él y lo has rechazado, pero sigues viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Dudo que te lo vuelva a proponer de nuevo, Sakura. —

— Él no me ama... Yukito…Y no estoy preparada para casarme con él sólo por... bueno, por estar embarazada —dijo Sakura con voz quebrada.

— Eso es falso orgullo... y creo que lo perderás por completo si insistes en esa actitud. —

Sakura se puso pálida y se le contrajo el estómago.

—Yo creo que Syaoran es de los que si no consiguen lo que se proponen deciden que no lo querían de todas formas. Tiene un temperamento mucho más peligroso que el tuyo, Sakura. No es de los que descargan la rabia, la guarda. —

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Sakura incómoda.

—Me ha dicho que el matrimonio es la mejor manera de garantizar las necesidades del niño, pero que si tú no querías casarte, a él le parecía bien. Estuvo frío y desdeñoso. Me dio la impresión de que Syaoran estaba profundamente amargado, Sakura... y si has decidido no casarte con la esperanza de que te diga todas las razones por las que deberías decir que sí, me temo que puedes seguir esperando, porque no sucederá. —

Sakura sintió una oleada de miedo porque siempre había respetado la intuición de Yukito.

Mucho después de que se hubiera ido, siguió paseando por la habitación inquieta. ¿Habría estado sólo esperando a que él la convenciera y le diera seguridad¿Pero qué derecho tenía a tener esperanzas después de lo que ella le había dicho? Le había arrojado su proposición a las narices con malicioso placer.

Sólo había pensado en su orgullo y en sus sentimientos, nunca en los de él. Yukito había dado en el clavo en la causa de todo. Y ahora que se quitaba el falso orgullo, Sakura se enfrentaba a la dura realidad. Lo cierto era que pasara lo que pasara, le costara lo que le costara, nunca podría soportar perder a Syaoran de nuevo.

Estaba bajando las escaleras vestida para cenar cuando Syaoran llegó a casa. Estaba devastadoramente atractivo.

— ¿Tengo tiempo de cambiarme? —le preguntó Syaoran

—Por supuesto. —

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Te ha contado Touya lo de su curso? —preguntó Syaoran con cinismo.

Sakura se puso tensa.

— Yo... —

—Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que estás tan sonriente. Después de todo, yo soy el tipo acusado de destrozar tu vida —la recordó con sequedad.

Sakura se sonrojó de la incomodidad.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Syaoran se reunió con ella en la mesa recién afeitado y vestido con desenfado con unos vaqueros y un jersey. Sakura llevaba un vestido de noche de color verde seleccionado con cuidado entre la ropa que él le había comprado.

Sakura jugueteó con nerviosismo con los cubiertos y se aclaró la garganta.

— He estado pensando en tu proposición... —

— No recuerdo ninguna proposición... —la cortó Syaoran.

— Estaba muy disgustada... y, bueno, puede que dijera cosas que realmente no pienso. —

— ¿De verdad? —la desanimó Syaoran.

— No me lo estás poniendo fácil¿verdad? —

Sus ojos estaban cargados de reproche.

—Dame una buena razón por la que debería —su brillante mirada descansó en ella con desafío desvergonzado. — Entre los dos hemos conseguido que acabaras embarazada, Sakura. Yo no tengo más fuerza contra la tentación que cualquier hombre. Y tú no fuiste muy receptiva a mis esfuerzos por aliviar la tensión del ambiente a la mañana siguiente o cuando me tomé la molestia de ir a verte a tu oficina un par de semanas más tarde. Pero en lo único en lo que tú podías pensar era en tu hermano. —

—Dijiste cosas muy hirientes aquella noche en casa de Eisen —protestó Sakura a la defensiva.

—Yo también estaba disgustado, pero raramente digo cosas que no piense.—

Sakura miró el primer plato sin apetito.

—Estaba empezando a pensar en casarme contigo. —

—Tiene que ser «quiero casarme contigo» —la corrigió Syaoran con suavidad. — No creo que lleguemos a cumplir un aniversario de otra manera. —

—De acuerdo. — Sakura no pestañeó siquiera tratando de retener las lágrimas que se aglutinaban en sus ojos. — Quiero casarme contigo. —

Syaoran se sirvió otra copa de vino y se quedó pensativo.

—Si nos casamos, no quiero ninguna tontería de ésas del tipo "el sexo es un pecado" cuando tú disfrutas tanto como yo. Y si alguna vez intentas darme celos de nuevo con otro hombre, te avergonzaré tanto que no repetirás el experimento en toda tu vida. Nunca muestres nuestros problemas personales en público. —

Sakura había cambiado de color varias veces durante el corto sermón, pasando desde la vergüenza a la rabia y de nuevo a la vergüenza.

— ¡Tú me pusiste en el otro extremo de la mesa aquella noche! —

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Te coloqué al lado de Rika, que no para de hablar. Era una cena de negocios. Y, lo creas o no, te coloqué al otro extremo de la mesa junto a ella para tu propia comodidad. —

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Nos casaremos en la capilla privada de TempleWang. Todavía está en uso. Los de la prensa se llevarán un disgusto, pero no habrá ni una sola foto. Touya y Kaho serán nuestros testigos. Pediré una licencia de matrimonio especial. El hermano pequeño de Eisen, Hideki, es ahora obispo y solucionará lo de la licencia y celebrará la ceremonia.

Sakura estaba sin aliento.

—Parece que lo tienes todo pensado. —

—Llevarás algo alegre. Nada que se parezca ni remotamente a un vestido de novia que nos traiga recuerdos desagradables —terminó Syaoran sin rodeos.

Y entonces cambió simplemente de tema para pasar a contarle lo del hombre que había arrestado la policía por sabotaje. Un antiguo empleado con un historial de problemas mentales ahora devastado al saber que su acción había costado una vida humana.

—Verás, es una imprudencia hacer juicios acerca de la gente —comentó Syaoran con la mirada particularmente intensa. — Las personas raramente son lo que parecen, pero debo decir que Yukito fue bastante sincero en su intento de ayudarnos. —

—Eso ya lo sé, así que¿a qué te refieres? —

Syaoran esbozó una lenta y firme sonrisa.

—Lo eché directamente y lo invité a que fuera a verte a casa y funcionó¿verdad, cariño? —

Mientras Sakura asimilaba las ramificaciones de aquella afirmación, se sonrojó de rabia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a usar a Yukito de esa manera? —

—Por supuesto que, con el tiempo, hubieras acabado cayéndote del caballo tú sola, pero es preferible que nos casemos con rapidez antes de que sea demasiado patente que lo hacemos porque estés embarazada —murmuró con suavidad—. Siempre he pensado que una novia bastante embarazada da la impresión de que el novio va a regañadientes al altar. —

Kaho se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el traje de Sakura. Era de color escarlata, sin mangas y unos cuantos centímetros por encima de la rodilla... No había nada nupcial en el bajo encaje.

—Estás magnífica —concedió por fin su cuñada. — Sólo que hubiera creído que a Syaoran le gustaría algo más... tradicional. —

Pero a Syaoran no parecía gustarle ella ya, pensó Sakura con desesperación. Desde su vuelta de China, ni siquiera había entrado a su habitación. ¿Era porque estaba embarazada ó porque ya no le atraía sexualmente? Había trabajado tantas horas durante los cinco días anteriores que ella apenas había tenido tiempo de verlo, pero había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus propios errores de juicio.

Ahora veía con toda claridad que debía haberse quedado y haber hablado con él en la casa de Eisen y que había utilizado el problema de Touya para evitar llevar el encuentro en su oficina a un terreno más personal. Syaoran lo había reconocido como chantaje y había actuado en consecuencia.

Aunque Syaoran le había asegurado que lo que había pasado entre ellos era infinitamente más importante que una aventura de una noche, ella no había querido escucharle a menos que ayudara a su hermano. ¿Y qué había sido eso salvo chantaje?, concedió avergonzada ahora. Porque por mucho que ella quisiera a su hermano, Syaoran había tenido toda la razón en decir que Touya no era asunto de su conciencia.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que tienes, Sakura —Kaho se paseó despacio por la fabulosa habitación tocando la madera pulida con reverencia. ¿Cómo pudiste en una ocasión abandonar todo esto¿Y a Syaoran? Es un hombre tan atractivo y encantador... ¿y qué si lió un poco las cosas la otra vez? —

—¿Lió un poco las cosas? —repitió Sakura con incredulidad.

—Bueno, yo creo que su prima simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos y tú llevaste las cosas al límite con ella en tu noche de bodas —Kaho suspiró—. Y si se había acostado con ella antes, debió de ser fácil caer de nuevo. Allí la tenía, con los brazos abiertos, probablemente diciéndole cómo lo amaba y lo apreciaba. Los hombres pueden llegar a actuar como niños mimados cuando hieres su ego. —

—Syaoran tiene un ego a prueba de bombas. No puedo imaginar nada que pudiera reducirlo al nivel de un escolar malcriado —objetó Sakura paseándose inquieta de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

—Simplemente no creo que debas recriminarle ya el pasado, Sakura. —

— ¡Yo no estoy recriminado el pasado! —

A Sakura le sorprendió escuchar a su a su pacífica cuñada hablar con sorprendente autoridad acerca del sexo masculino.

— Debes asegurarte de que esto es un nuevo comienzo para los dos. —

— Él no me ama... la ama a ella. —Susurró Sakura con tensión— ¿Qué nuevo comienzo es ése? —

—Si la amara a ella, se habrían casado después de que tú te desapareciste. Sólo estás buscando problemas—dijo Kaho con preocupación—. Eso está ya acabado y en el pasado, Sakura. —

Sakura se quedó mirando sin ver por uno de los ventanales con el corazón acelerado y la garganta seca. ¿Pertenecería de verdad al pasado¿Se habría acabado de verdad alguna vez¿Se moriría alguna vez aquel tipo de amor frustrado e imposible? Kaho no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Pero lo cierto era que Sakura nunca le había contado a nadie lo que sospechaba. Un secreto que ligaba a Syaoran y a Meiling en una relación que nunca podría ser lo que ellos deseaban...

Si el padre de Syaoran había tenido una aventura con la hermana de Eiran, Jiang y era el padre de su única hija, quería decir que Meiling era hermana de Syaoran. Incluso aunque sus certificados de nacimiento dijeran otra cosa y aunque nadie pudiera demostrar nunca la verdad, sabía que Syaoran nunca se aprovecharía de aquella tapadera para vivir una vida incestuosa.

No podía olvidar su desdén en aquella misma habitación cuando le había dicho que su estrecha mente no podía asimilar que el sexo no era el factor dominante en todas las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Era posible que él hubiera resistido la tentación y que nunca hubiera tenido una relación íntima con Meiling. Tal vez hubiera interpretado demasiado en aquel trozo de conversación que había escuchado.

¿Podría ser que Syaoran sólo hubiera estado intentando calmar a Meiling con la promesa de que a pesar de su matrimonio, siempre estaría disponible para ella¿Podría de verdad él haber estado intentando darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio? Pero Meiling había estado decidida a no dejar partir a Syaoran sin luchar y Sakura se había quedado tan conmocionada por lo que había oído que se lo había arrojado a sus brazos¿O no era eso lo que había hecho? Escaparse corriendo, no dejarle hablar y romper su matrimonio. Se había encerrado ella sola en su dolor y en su amargura, enorgulleciéndose de su obstinada inflexibilidad. Pero era Syaoran el que se había ido de casa y se había pasado toda la noche en la de Meiling... Si tenía que creer que no habían tenido un encuentro íntimo¿qué diablos habían estado haciendo?

Por segunda vez, una sombra de duda respecto a la culpabilidad de Syaoran había entrado en su mente. Pero por primera vez, quería y necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido de verdad aquella noche, por muy mal que le hiciera sentirse.

Hacía frío en la antigua iglesia de piedra. Sakura avanzó por el corto pasillo mientras Syaoran se daba la vuelta en el altar para mirarla. Sus brillantes ojos oscuros se abrieron y brillaron mientras deslizaba una mirada rápida de aprecio por su atuendo.

La sencilla ceremonia terminó con rapidez. Sakura no podía concentrarse en absoluto. El corazón le latía muy aprisa. «No tiñas de romanticismo a este matrimonio», se advertía sin cesar. «El se está casando contigo por el bebé y realmente no ha cambiado nada».

Mientras salían de la capilla, Syaoran se quitó la chaqueta para pasársela a Sakura por los hombros. Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo. Sintiéndose tímida de repente.

—Me temo que no conté con la temperatura cuando compré el vestido. —

—Estás… —susurró él con voz sensual—… absolutamente deliciosa. —

Wein les sirvió el champán en el salón. Sakura apenas podía apartar la mirada de Syaoran y él tampoco de ella. Touya y Kaho abandonaron la reunión mientras el tío abuelo de Syaoran hablaba sin cesar de las colecciones de porcelana de TempleWang. Syaoran también era coleccionista para seguir con la tradición de los Wang. Una regular procesión de expertos de todo el mundo acudían con citas especiales a contemplar la maravillosa colección almacenada en cuatro habitaciones especialmente preparadas para ella en el ala oeste de la mansión.

—Me gustaría ver esa pareja reunida antes de irme—estaba diciendo Hideki con determinación.

—Por supuesto. —

Syaoran hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y Wein cruzó la habitación en respuesta a aquella instrucción silenciosa.

— ¿Cuántos años han estado separadas? —preguntó Hideki.

—Desde que yo nací. —

—Supongo que ni siquiera sabrás de qué estamos hablando, querida —el tío abuelo esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa hacia Sakura—. El padre de Syaoran y mi hermano mayor jugaron una partida de póquer un día. Eien estaba presumiendo del más magnífico par de vasijas de Kaikemon que acababa de comprar a un gran precio para la colección de TempleWang. —

—Eisen le despreció por comprarlas sólo para de mostrar que podía permitírselo —intervino Syaoran. — Mi padre apreciaba las vasijas como obra de arte. —

—El loco de mi hermano apostó todo lo que poseía sólo por una vasija —continué Hideki. — ¡Y ganó! Eien le ofreció un precio fabuloso para que la vasija siguiera en la colección. —

—Pero Eisen prefirió llevarse la vasija a casa —terminó Syaoran con un tono seco.

—Por supuesto que todos pensamos que se la dejaría a Syaoran en su testamento. — Hideki lo dijo apenas conteniendo una carcajada.

—No lo hizo —murmuró Syaoran con un tono de creciente debilidad. — Se la dejó a Sakura. —

— ¡Dios bendito! - exclamó el anciano completamente asombrado. — ¡El viejo Eisen! Bueno, siempre llevando la contraria hasta el final... Sin embargo... ahora ha vuelto a la familia —se rió aún con más fuerza y le dio una palmada a Sakura en el hombro. — ¡Vaya dote que has traído contigo! No creo que Syaoran le haya podido poner precio a esa pieza. Su valor es incalculable. —

Las facciones de Syaoran estaban rígidas y su boca contraída. Cuando llegaron a la sala de exposiciones más grande de la casa, la vitrina central de cristal ya estaba abierta. Dentro de ella, Sakura vio una copia exacta de la vasija de Eisen. En ese momento, entró Wein llevando la copia con reverendo cuidado y con la frente empañada de sudor mientras posaba con mucha delicadeza la segunda vasija en el espacio vacío al lado de la otra.

— ¡Un momento inolvidable! -exclamó Hideki palmeando a Syaoran en la espalda sin enterarse en absoluto de la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. — El momento culminante del día de tu boda, chico. Una reconciliación largamente esperada… una reunión. —

Dijo muchas cosas más en el mismo tono sentimental, pero Sakura se habla quedado sorda. Aturdida de incredulidad, examinó su vasija, la vasija de un valor incalculable. Estaba pálida como un muerto y siguió allí mientras Syaoran acompañaba a su excitado tío abuelo al Rolls Royce.

Sakura se dio la vuelta con la mirada cargada de condena.

— ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo? —

—Habrías subastado esa vasija para salvar el pellejo de tu hermano¿verdad? Y esa habría sido la mayor traición a los deseos de Eisen. —

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola!... Pues sí i i i i … se nos casaron… pero si creen que esto ya acabó están muy equivocados… Sakurita aún está por descubrir unas cuantas cosas… y créanme que no son nada agradables… ya veremos quién es el culpable de toda esta maraña y los sufrimientos de Saku… Y de alguien más… digo… tal vez… jejejejeje… **

**Damas y caballeros… tres capítulos más y esto se nos acaba… vamos pensando un final para esta historia… pronto… muy pronto aparecerá en escena el vivo tormento de cierta ojiverde… a hacer de tripitas corazón!... pero a aparte de ese mal rato… el próximo capítulo es lo que todos esperamos ver entre estos angelitos… nada más sensual… jajajajaja… hasta me dan ganas de publicarlo ya, jajajajajajaja… es que es el capítulo que más me gusta… jejejejeje. **

**Gracias a toda la gente que me escribió para el capítulo anterior… ellos son…**

Fabisa ·· bika92 ·· belzer ·· Carolina ·· kaorichann ·· albapotter ·· Honguito ·· Camili ·· loveluv00 ·· riza-trisha ·· dokuro ·· Ina Black ·· 3-CiNdY-3 ·· Selenne Kiev ·· yuuko-hime ·· Xris ·· Azaleadm ·· Celina Sosa ·· Marka

**Me despido con el ya esperado avance!...**

"—_¡Sigo muy enfadada con el asunto de la vasija!... ¡No pienso pasar la noche contigo¿Me oyes?" — _

—"_Te oigo, pero no te escucho… Estoy contemplando una fantasía erótica en carne y hueso. Ni a la fuerza saldría de esta habitación… Vamos a la cama ahora, preciosa mía." —_

**Mmmmh… alguna de mis lectoras le diría que no?... ya veremos… hasta la próxima semana!!!**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"…**Lo contrario del amor no es el odio, sino la indiferencia…"**

ANÓNIMO


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Sakura dio un respingo ante aquella sinceridad carente de excusas. Con dificultad y por algún motivo extraño, no queriendo saber la verdad… preguntó:

— ¿Cuánto... cuánto vale la vasija de Eisen? —

—Como parte de una pareja única, vale más para mí que para nadie en el mundo —explicó Syaoran con absoluto candor. — Por eso es que te la dejó Eisen. Estaba convencido de que yo me acercaría a ti para comprarla. —

— ¡Nunca te la habría vendido! —Interrumpió Sakura con una repentina explosión de temperamento. — La habría roto en mil pedazos antes de vendértela. —

—Eisen te quería mucho, Sakura. Se disgustó bastante cuando rompimos. Por algún motivo deseaba con fervor que volviéramos a estar juntos. —Syaoran hablaba en voz muy baja pero con una frialdad creciente.

— ¡Sigues sin decirme el valor de esa vasija, Syaoran Li! —

—Más de medio millón de dólares en el mercado libre. Sin embargo, alcanzaría mucho más si fuera vendido con el otro único ejemplar conocido de la fecha, es decir… el tuyo. Son un verdadero tesoro, el cual obviamente no se venderá nunca. —

— ¿Mas de medio millón? —Susurró Sakura con incredulidad. — Y tú… ¡tú sabías que no tenía ni la más remota sospecha! —

Sakura se dio la vuelta luchando con desesperación por contener sus confusas emociones. O sea, que había tenido en sus manos los medios para ayudar a su hermano sin haber recurrido a la fortuna de Syaoran y éste había utilizado su ignorancia para hacerla aceptar aquel trato diabólico. Sakura estaba devastada por la revelación.

—Lo supiste todo el tiempo... —murmuró enferma.

—Touya no se merecía un sacrificio tan grande, Sakura. Como mínimo, Eisen esperaba que su herencia te proporcionara seguridad. — Syaoran hizo una pausa para luego dirigirle una mirada por de más indescifrable. — Y en el mejor de los casos… que esa vasija consiguiera reunirnos. —

— ¡Déjame a mí decidir lo que se merece mi hermano o no! —

Syaoran no parecía reaccionar a las palabras alzadas de Sakura. Seguía con una de sus manos en el bolsillo, degustando aparentemente tranquilo su bebida.

—Touya necesita madurar. Si le hubieras pagado las deudas, se habría vuelto a meter en los mismos problemas dentro de dos años como mucho. Y entonces¿qué habrías hecho? —

—Simplemente estás intentando justificar que has abusado de mi Ignorancia. — Los ojos verdes de Sakura expresaban más rabia y desprecio hacia Syaoran del que realmente sentía en su corazón.

—Sakura... esa vasija te la hemos enviado asegurada por correo y empaquetada por expertos. Nueve de cada diez personas habrían imaginado que se trataba de una pieza de gran valor. —

— ¡Yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en aquel momento¿Y cómo me iba a imaginar que fuera tan valiosa después de ver cómo vivía Eisen¡Si hasta su casa pertenecía a su familia! —

El hecho que Syaoran hablara con tanta calma y que le explicara las cosas como si lo hiciera a una niña, le hacía perder el juicio. Su alma le ardía en rabia e indignación.

—Eisen tenía un fondo de inversiones bastante saneado, pero sus gustos eran sencillos. Sólo le quitó aquella vasija a mi padre porque estaba harto de que ser tratado como un estúpido vagabundo por parte de un hombre arrogante que todo el tiempo presumía de sus posesiones. La vasija es tuya, Sakura. Si quieres, te la compraré. —

— ¡Preferiría romperla! —juró ella.

Con un frío desafío, Syaoran arrojó una llave sobre una de las cajas de exposición.

—Adelante, pero en diez minutos te espero abajo. Salimos para el aeropuerto. —

— ¿El aeropuerto? —repitió Sakura, no pudiendo creer la actitud de ese hombre.

—Salimos para el Caribe de luna de miel. — Syaoran hablaba con maligna calma.

Sakura se puso rígida y le dirigió una mirada de desdeñosa incredulidad.

— ¿Después de esto¡Tienes que estar de broma! —

Los implacables ojos ámbar se clavaron en la cara conmocionada de Sakura.

—No, querida, no estoy bromeando. Y si sigues aquí de pie dentro de diez minutos, juro que subiré a buscarte, Sakura, y me veré en la gustosa necesidad de echarte sobre mis rodillas y darte un par de azotes en ese hermoso trasero que tienes. —

Sakura de pronto pedió la voz, las palabras dichas por él sencillamente no concordaban con la mirada oscura que se mostraba llena de lasciva. El doble sentido en la amenaza la desconcertó demasiado como para seguir manteniendo una digna discusión.

Con la cara ardiente de rabia y los dientes apretados, Sakura llegó al recibidor exactamente nueve minutos y medio más tarde. En medio de un silencio explosivo, subió al coche todavía con el llamativo vestido escarlata, el silencio se prolongaría el resto del viaje.

Mientras Syaoran aterrizaba el helicóptero en el pequeño helipuerto de la pequeña isla de Hino, Sakura observaba extasiada el paraíso terrenal que ante la luz del sol parecía una joya verde contra el mar azul.

De mal humor como para dejarse impresionar, Sakura salió de la estrecha nave al aire caliente de la tarde sintiéndose enfadada y entumecida.

Había dormido o aparentado dormir la mayor parte del viaje que primero se hizo en el jet privado de Syaoran. Cuando habían llegado al lugar donde cambiarían de transporte, ella había aprovechado para asearse, retocarse un poco y comer algo, pero no se había podido cambiar de ropa. Con una chocante suavidad, Syaoran le había asegurado que le gustaba tal y como ella estaba, él se había negado a que le sacaran el equipaje de la bodega del avión. Estaba tan harta del vestido escarlata que no le hubiera importado quemarlo en un ceremonial.

Sakura levantó sus atribulados ojos y pudo deleitarse de cerca con la hermosa vista. La gran villa había sido diseñada para emerger del entorno entre los árboles que la rodeaban e integrarse en la belleza natural del verde intenso de la jungla. Era para quitar el aliento. Durante interminables horas, Sakura sólo había hablado con Syaoran cuando se había visto obligada a hacerlo, pero al final le pudo la curiosidad.

— Nunca me habías hablado de este sitio antes. —

— Hace cuatro años había planeado sorprenderte trayéndote aquí. Habríamos volado aquí a la mañana siguiente de la boda —Syaoran se apartó para dejarla entrar en el espacioso recibidor de cerámica con vasijas de barro y flores blancas recién cortadas. — La Isla se llama Hino, que significa Jardín de Fuego en Chino. Mi padre la compró y construyó esta casa, pero mi madre nunca supo de su existencia. Este era una especie de refugio para él. —

— ¿Quieres decir que traía a otras mujeres aquí? — Sakura se mordió la lengua, pensando que la razón puede arruinarlo todo.

—Tienes una forma especial de utilizar las palabras, qīn'ài. Haces que todo suene bastante desagradable. — La expresión fastidiada de Syaoran la lastimó.

—Era un hombre casado —dijo Sakura con incomodidad.

—Después de que yo naciera, mis padres optaron por habitaciones separadas. Ella consideraba que había cumplido con su obligación al darle un hijo. — el tono de Syaoran era seco. —. Él la amaba, pero ella sólo se casó con él para poder restaurar y mantener TempleWang. Era una mujer fría y él muy ardiente. No le culpo por buscar consuelo en otra parte. Al menos intentó ser discreto. —

¿Era aquello una prueba de la moralidad de Syaoran¿Una aventura estaba bien mientras fuera discreta¿Sería por eso por lo que Meiling se había establecido en Nueva York? Reprimiendo irritada aquellos pensamientos, Sakura miró a Syaoran. Los ojos oscuros de Syaoran se posaron sobre ella con irritante intensidad, para luego empezar a mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con la respiración jadeante, Sakura inspiró con intensidad. Podría tacharla de cobarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguar ilusionada lo que él le diría… o le haría.

—Quiero cambiarme, Syaoran. —

— ¿Tienes hambre? — El tono de Syaoran era simple, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios.

—No, nada. — Ella estaba segura que tenía que cambiar el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Sin esperar más, Syaoran la condujo arriba. Abrió una puerta labrada que daba a una habitación que era la última palabra en lujo. Sakura cruzó la habitación para echar un vistazo más de cerca al panorama de fuera.

— Traeré nuestro equipaje. —

Sakura ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Syaoran para darle a entender que lo había escuchado. Se quedó frente a la hermosa terraza junto al ventanal, mirando encantada la cascada y la espaciosa piscina natural que se extendía debajo. No le extrañaba que el padre de Syaoran hubiera escogido aquel sitio en particular para construir su casa. Mientras permanecía allí, se desabrochó la cremallera del vestido, se moría por un baño pero más anhelaba deshacerse de esa ropa, se lo quitó con un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Dios mío! Me preguntaba qué llevarías debajo—murmuró Syaoran. — Date la vuelta.

Sakura sorprendida por la presencia de él, obedeció con sorpresa. Al haber oído cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas, había supuesto que se encontraba sola. Pero, apoyado contra esa misma puerta, Syaoran estaba absorbiendo el efecto completo del satén escarlata y del corsé de encaje que envolvía de forma voluptuosa los inflamados senos de Sakura, a la vez que resaltaba su fina cintura.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! — Gimió al deslizar la mirada hacia abajo para ver las diminutas bragas de encaje fino a juego y los ligueros que rodeaban sus delgadas piernas. — Si hubiera sabido lo que estabas tapando, te habría poseído en el mismo avión. —

Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Sakura recogió el vestido y se lo apretó contra el cuerpo, reprimiendo el impulso de lanzarse contra él con aquella sensual lencería. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

— ¡Sigo muy enfadada con el asunto de la vasija! —le advirtió con furia. — ¡No pienso pasar la noche contigo¿Me oyes? —

—Te oigo, pero no te escucho —Syaoran estiró la mano a sus espaldas y cerró el pestillo—Estoy contemplando una fantasía erótica en carne y hueso. Ni a la fuerza saldría de esta habitación. En cualquier caso, aunque no estuviera ardiendo de pura lujuria y de los efectos de casi dos semanas de duchas frías, te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle. —

— ¿Un pequeño detalle? —repitió insegura Sakura, esforzándose por no dejarse atrapar por el activo fuego sexual de su mirada.

—No podrás esperar que me relaje hasta haber consumado este matrimonio… sobre todo después de la última desafortunada experiencia —señaló Syaoran con burla. — Una anulación no es exactamente lo que la mayoría de los novios de sangre caliente esperarían ver en los titulares.

— ¿Y qué te parece: «Li repudia a la esposa frígida» — Sakura no pudo resistir contestar. — ¿Crees que me encantó ver eso? —

— ¿Y te gusta más que un papparazi con cara de rata me preguntara por qué había fracasado en poner en horizontal a mi mujer? —las vibrantes facciones de Syaoran se endurecieron. — Y créeme, querida, ninguno lo dijo de forma tan educada. Fueron considerablemente más crudos. —

Sakura dio un respingo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzarle a la cara aquella información tan humillante?

—Considerando que durante todo nuestro compromiso tuviste el mismo interés en ponerme a mí en horizontal como el de un monje célibe, me sorprende de verdad que te consideres ofendido esas preguntas— espetó Sakura con sorna.

— ¿Un monje célibe? — La incredulidad de Syaoran se evidenció en sus enormes ojos oscuros.

—Con tu reputación, pensaba que querrías acostarte conmigo a la primera semana de conocernos, pero pronto comprendí mi error. Te comportaste como un eunuco — Sakura casi le escupió, recordando el dolor de haberse sentido inadecuada como mujer. — Y ahora, por alguna perversa razón, de pronto has cambiado de idea respecto a mí. —

—Un eunuco. —pronunció Syaoran con dificultad. — Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero¿eres o no eres una virgen púdica que patalea por tan poco como porque le acaricien un seno? —

Sakura se puso de color escarlata.

—No era pudor, era sólo timidez. —

—Cada vez que pienso lo condenadamente difícil que me resultaba controlarme y escucharte como estoy haciendo ahora. Todo ese maldito esfuerzo por no saltar sobre tu cuerpo, poseerte y gozarte hasta caer satisfecho sobre ti. Cada vez que me contenía las ganas como lo estoy haciendo ahora me pregunto en qué planeta estaré. Mi deseo… Nunca te lo di a entender, es cierto, pero no lo hice por ti. Tú tenías muchas inhibiciones y presiones. —

¿O sea que le había costado controlarse en aquella época?

— ¿Presiones? —preguntó vacilante.

—Tu padrastro esperaba sentado a que llegaras a casa cada vez que salías conmigo. Y una noche en que te olvidaste la chaqueta en el coche y volví para devolvértela, me quedé fuera escuchando el sádico sermón acerca de tu promiscuidad y que incluso te echaría de la casa si sospechaba alguna vez que te estabas acostando conmigo. —

Syaoran soltó una carcajada áspera carente de humor.

—Te esta hablando como si fueras una ninfómana desatada. Ya no me extrañó tu comportamiento entonces. Me enteré de todo lo que necesitaba saber escuchando a aquel bastardo acosarte y humillarte. Dios... realmente no sé cómo me contuve para no entrar y darle un puñetazo en aquella sádica cara suya. —

Sakura agachó la cabeza con la piel ardiente.

—No tenía ni idea... Me habría muerto mil veces si hubiera sabido que le estabas escuchando hablarme de aquella manera. —

—Si te hubiera hecho el amor en ese entonces, habrías vuelto a casa con cara de culpabilidad como una mujer derrotada y tu padrastro hubiera imaginado al instante lo que habías estado haciendo. No quería hacerte pasar por eso. Sabía que eras incapaz de mentirle, eres incapaz de hacerlo. Lo habrías confesado todo y él te habría tratado como a una ramera. —

—Probablemente... — Sakura bajó su mirada llena de vergüenza y una profunda tristeza.

—Solías mirarme con la más asombrosa mezcla de ansia y curiosidad… tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo —comentó Syaoran en un susurro—. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba preparado para esperar lo que hiciera falta para recibir la gratificación. Pero la broma más macabra fue que en cuanto me adapté a aquella idea, descubrí que la espera me cargaba aún más de erotismo. —

—No sabía... perdóname por lo que he dicho. — Sakura era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Un monje? No me extraña. Aquel fue el periodo más largo de celibato que había tenido desde los quince años. —

¿Syaoran actuando con nobleza y sin egoísmo? Sakura clavó la vista hacia la alfombra junto a la cama. ¿Cómo lo iba a haber adivinado cuando él le ocultaba tantas cosas?

Con voz muy suave y las mejillas sonrojadas Sakura decidió preguntar: — ¿Crees que podrías explicarme ahora por qué Eisen me dejó algo más que un pequeño recuerdo? Quizá lo entienda mejor esta vez. —

Syaoran se acercó y se colocó frente a ella, la tomó por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras que el derecho se disponía aflojarle las manos que estaban entrelazadas con fuerza en el regazo.

—Todos los motivos que te señalé más uno muy obvio ¿No recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando deseo algo no paro hasta conseguirlo? —murmuró él mientras alargaba una mano para soltarle un liguero. A medida que su mano trabajaba y acariciaba el muslo de Sakura, se fue arrodillando frente a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gimió Sakura.

— ¿Qué crees? —Preguntó Syaoran con voz ronca soltando el siguiente y deslizando hacia abajo una media con manos acariciantes hasta llegar a su pie. — Aprecio el valor que le habrás echado para ir a una tienda y comprar estas prendas… — Syaoran le hablaba a la vez que le llenaba de besos la pierna que desnudaba. —… Pero sé que lo hiciste por mí. —

Ante aquel ronroneo de pura satisfacción, Sakura se puso tan escarlata como su ropa interior.

—No… yo, no… no podía llevar nada normal con ese vestido... —

—Así que te decidiste por el color escarlata y los ligueros... — Syaoran terminó de desnudarle las piernas para luego acariciárselas con real delicadeza. En medio de besos al plano vientre y un abrazo a su fina cintura, Syaoran le pidió: — Deja de intentar estropearme el placer de la primera invitación clara que me has hecho en tu vida. Tienes una piel preciosa, ángel… —

El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba sin control, y la tensión se manifestó en su voz.

— ¿Que yo...? —

—…La figura más gloriosa. —

—Pues… la gente cree que yo… debería adelgazar… —murmuró Sakura.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —explotó Syaoran con furiosa convicción deslizando las manos con reverencia por la curva femenina de su trasero, provocándole un escalofrío.

Sakura pensó que el rechazo furioso que él manifestaba se comparaba con el de un niño al que le intentan quitar su paleta. Para medir el ambiente prosiguió:

—… O que me hiciera una de esas operaciones de reducción de senos... —susurró ella de forma casi inaudible.

Syaoran había escuchado suficiente, buscó la mirada de ella con desesperación.

— ¿Quién te dijo semejante barbaridad? —

—No lo recuerdo... —mintió ella sin aliento.

Syaoran la abrazó de nuevo por el trasero mientras le besaba un muslo. —Tienes unos senos maravillosos, princesa… unos senos deliciosamente perfectos. —

A Sakura se le entrecortó la respiración cuando los largos dedos se deslizaron por el borde de sus bragas y lentamente se las deslizó hacia abajo. Ella extendió las manos para taparse al sentir una repentina vergüenza. Pero Syaoran enterró su boca en la suave piel de su vientre, atrapándole las manos a tiempo para luego paralizarla, mientras sentía los salvajes temblores que le producían los húmedos y suaves besos de ese bello hombre.

—Y llevas a mi bebé aquí dentro —murmuró él con una satisfacción salvaje.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas de forma tan violenta que estiró las manos para sujetarse al pelo de Syaoran. Con un profundo suspiro, él inclinó la frente brevemente contra los temblorosos músculos de su estómago.

—Vamos a la cama, preciosa mia. —

Entonces se incorporó con fluidez, la levantó en sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado antes de tenderla en la cama con suavidad. Sakura se sentía como si le hubieran robado el alma con aquel beso. Sus ojos verdes eran como profundos abismos de deseo y amor mientras observaba a Syaoran despojarse de su ropa con una gracia inherente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y entonces pensó con fiereza: «Es mío». «Más mío de lo que nunca sido de ella, ni de nadie… porque llevo a su hijo en mi vientre".

—En estas tres semanas que estaremos... —empezó Syaoran con un ronroneo.

— ¿Tres semanas? —repitió ella con sorpresa.

Syaoran sonrió.

—Hasta que llegue el día en el que volvamos a casa, te tendré por toda la isla más desnuda que un pájaro— dijo Syaoran con ambición.

—No lo creo —le advirtió avergonzada ella. — Con una túnica en todo caso, si? —

Syaoran llevo hacia atrás su morena cabeza lanzando una carcajada. Ya desnudo, cruzó hacia la cama sin turbarse lo más mínimo por su erección. Claro, podía permitírselo, pensó Sakura considerando que ella no podía apartar los ojos fascinada de aquel hermosísimo cuerpo bronceado. En lo más hondo, ya se estaba derritiendo como la miel a punto de ebullición.

Syaoran se echó en la cama a su lado y la atrajo por la espalda contra su fuerte torso.

—Debe de haber sido una tortura usar ese corsé durante tantas horas —murmuró con un ápice de culpabilidad.

Entonces le bajó la cremallera, le abrió los dos lados y deslizó la prenda fuera de ella… dejándola así completamente desnuda. Syaoran suspiró extasiado al contemplarla, llevó sus manos al cuerpo femenino para abarcar con posesión los blancos y suaves senos de Sakura.

Ella se estremeció en respuesta, observando con los ojos entrecerrados cómo sus largos dedos morenos acariciaban con delicadeza el círculo de sus pezones erectos hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro gimiendo ante la intensidad de tal placer y observando abandonada la creciente excitación de sólo sentir lo que le estaba haciendo a su tembloroso cuerpo.

Cuando Syaoran se dio la vuelta, Sakura lo abrazó y besó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Deseosa, ansiosa, más necesitada que nunca antes.

Syaoran se apartó con un rugido de sorpresa ante el inesperado asalto. Entonces, enterró la mano en la mata de su pelo castaño y bajó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo de la casa de Eisen no fue una aventura de una noche. Fue… increíblemente excitante, perdí el control de lo que sentía. Sé que me comporté como una rata después, pero eso no hizo la noche menos especial para mí, Sakura. —

Ella asintió con la garganta atenazada. Sakura enterró la cara en el hueco satinado de uno de sus hombros, aspirando el excitante aroma de él como si no pudiera vivir sin ello.

Syaoran deslizó entonces una mano por la parte interior de su muslo, Sakura se retorció de placer al sentir los dedos de ese hombre rozarle su delicado botón. La ardiente excitación la sacudió de nuevo de golpe, mientras él la exploraba apasionadamente con sus delicados y atormentadores dedos, descubriendo lo deseosa, húmeda e increíblemente excitada que estaba.

— Me gustas tanto, pequeña — Sakura gimió suavemente ante la tierna declaración que él le hizo.

Syaoran, tomó despacio las manos de ella entre una de las suyas y las besó. Llevándolas posteriormente sobre la cabeza de ella. Con sus dos manos, acarició los brazos de ella en un delicioso descenso, pasando por sus antebrazos, su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos… los masajeó con delicadeza, en sus ojos ámbares destellaba el placer que sentía de tocarla así. Bajó su cabeza castaña y comenzó a mimarla con suaves caricias a sus rosáceas areolas, una a una con total paciencia, hasta que decidió tomar entre sus labios las orgullosas gemas que adornaban las generosas cumbres.

Con sus dientes, Syaoran apresó alternadamente las joyas de Sakura, mientras que su lengua las sacudía con ardor. Sakura para ese momento gemía, disfrutando del placer que su esposo le brindaba.

Él se dispuso a abrirle las piernas, no ocultando el placer que le inundaba al saberse el único espectador del templo de amor y pasión de Sakura.

— Eres tan hermosa —

Dicho esto, Syaoran se zambulló en la fuente de la vida. Como un infortunado que ha encontrado agua en el desierto, bebió del cuerpo de su mujer. Su lengua recorrió sin descanso la caverna rosácea hasta conocerla totalmente y marcar con fuego su territorio. Los gritos de Sakura eran el innegable efecto que causaban los ataques de Syaoran a la gema más delicada que ella poseía en su cuerpo después de su alma. No bastándole su boca, Syaoran se ayudó de sus largos dedos para explorar el hermoso sitio a gusto. La invasión a su cuerpo, la llevó de golpe a su primer gozo cumbre.

— Syaoran…—

Syaoran se deleitó viendo el rostro perlado de su mujer, contempló maravillado el sube y baja del pecho femenino, hasta que no pudo más y avanzó hacia ellos y llenarlos de besos.

Con un repentino rugido de ansia masculina, se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró con tanta lentitud que ella estuvo a punto de morir de frustración. Sakura arqueó las caderas, curvó los muslos alrededor de él en una invitación tan antigua como el mundo. Syaoran gimió y fulminantemente se enterró dentro de ella con una fuerza que la dejó sin aliento. Sakura lanzó un grito en la cima del placer líquido y después quedó perdida y abandonada a todo menos a su dominación sexual.

Lo que siguió fue un acto real de salvajismo. Syaoran la poseyó como un poseso. De su garganta salían gruñidos poderosos de placer ante cada penetración que le daba a la mujer rendida que yacía debajo de él. La cama parecía que en cualquier momento cedía al baile de los salvajes movimientos de sus ocupantes. Sakura se asió del respaldo de la cama para no escurrirse entre las sábanas de seda producto de las brutales embestidas que le propinaba el semental que la poseía. El nombre de Syaoran se escapó en los gritos angustiosos de placer que nacieron del los labios de Sakura. Minutos más tarde, ambos gozaban el éxtasis de su unión.

Después de la tercera vez que hicieron el amor y cuando ya contaba con un poco de lucidez, Syaoran se dispuso a hablarle al oído a su mujer.

—Estás aprendiendo demasiado aprisa a llevarme hasta el límite, pero ahora no podrás alegar la no consumación de nuestro matrimonio… — Detuvo la declaración solo para darle un beso en la frente y luego proseguir: —… nunca me pillarás en un acto de adulterio. No podría tocar a nadie más, me dejas sin energía, preciosa. —

Sakura dio un respingo como si la hubieran abofeteado y no pudo contener la respuesta.

— ¡Pero lo hiciste la última vez! —

Syaoran la apartó de él con violencia y se incorporó.

Ella cerró los ojos maldiciendo su lengua impulsiva que había arruinado una noche de bodas que había sido como un sueño hasta el momento.

—Desde luego, siempre escoges el momento más oportuno —murmuró Syaoran con una furia fría mientras salía de la cama.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Syaoran... —

—Meiling se tomó una sobredosis de píldoras aquella noche —confesó sin rodeos Syaoran—. Me llamó para decirme lo que estaba a punto de hacer y pensé que era para llamar la atención, pero no podía confiar en aquella esperanza. No podía pedirle a nadie más que fuera a verla. No me quedó otra condenada elección ir con ella. Y no voy a disculparme por aquella noche, porque estaría muerta si no hubiera acudido. —

Sakura se había quedado pálida como una muerta con los ojos muy abiertos del horror y el estómago ardiente.

—La saqué por la puerta trasera de su apartamento y la llevé a una clínica privada para que la prensa no se le echara encima. Me quedé en la clínica hasta enterarme de que se pondría bien y volví a su apartamento. Lo tenía hecho un desastre. Lo ordené antes de que llegara la doncella y dejé una nota explicando que estaría unos días en casa de una amiga. —

—Dios bendito... ¿por qué no me lo contaste? —

— ¡Maldita sea Sakura! Si recuerdas con claridad cómo estabas aquella noche no me estarías haciendo esta pregunta. Estabas ebria, totalmente iracunda, envuelta en una rabia que Dios sabe por qué te dio… ¡Maldición!... y yo no tenía tiempo de que intentaras razonan y me escucharas. —

Sakura tragó saliva, enferma de culpabilidad.

—Mailing, debió de estar en un estado terrible para hacer una cosa así. Estaba muy disgustada por algo privado — concedió Syaoran a regañadientes. —

Sakura sabía que no iba a contarle nada más, pero podía adivinar el resto ella sola y sintió una pena insoportable. Él debía haber tenido una pesada carga de culpabilidad por no poder estar en dos sitios a la vez. Meiling se había ido sola a casa con un disgusto tremendo y él debía haberse sentido dividido en dos.

Sakura recordaba como si fuera ayer, cuando ella en su mortificación se había refugiado tras una puerta cerrada y cuando él había roto violentamente el pestillo, se había refugiado en el cuarto de baño. Sakura recordó como ella había salido del baño cuando había quedado todo en silencio, pero él la estaba esperando. Y sólo unos minutos más tarde había llamado Meiling.

—Al menos deberías haberme contado lo que había dicho por teléfono. No fue justo no contármelo. —

— ¡De verdad? … tú crees que hubiera podido hacerlo cuándo habías dejado brutalmente claro lo mucho que la odiabas? —Syaoran se pasó la mano por el revuelto cabello con desesperación y se apartó de ella para sacar un par de vaqueros de un armario empotrado. — Nunca entenderé por qué te comportaste de esa manera aquella noche y, simplemente, no pude tomarte en serio... De repente me estabas acusando de tener una aventura con ella y de haberme casado contigo sólo para tener niños. ¿No sé de dónde diablos salió esa sandez? —

Sakura recordó las recriminaciones a través de las sólidas puertas de la biblioteca. Syaoran no sabía que ella lo había escuchado. ¿Debería decírselo ahora¿Quería ella sacarlo todo a la luz y que él siguiera sin decirle la verdad? Lo que no se ponía en palabras era más fácil de superar.

—Nunca he tenido una relación sexual con mi prima. Que quede claro de una vez. Y no me pidas que me vuelva a defender en ese asunto nunca más. —

—De acuerdo. —

—Y si Meiling fue odiosa contigo a mis espaldas, nunca lo supe. Tú no te quejaste nunca. —

—No quería parecer infantil. —

Syaoran abrió una de las puertas correderas.

—Necesito un poco de aire fresco. —

Sakura se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo, y se arrodillo en la cama, buscando vehementemente a Syaoran.

—Yo no estaba en la vicaría el día en que mi padrastro envió a la policía detrás de ti... De hecho, no volví a casa hasta pasadas algunas semanas... estaba con Chiharu, mi mejor amiga. —

Entonces, dejándose llevar por un repentino impulso, le contó cómo Chiharu había hablado con la prensa para acabar con aquel artículo acerca de Meiling.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros desconcertado.

—Eso ya no importa. Es agua pasada. Pero si sirve de algún consuelo, te diré que fue por eso por lo que dejé que te fueras, desde ese momento decidí no buscarte más. Meiling no necesitaba que la patearan cuando ya estaba por los suelos. —

Sakura no soportó esa declaración y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de dolor intenso que provenían de su atribulado corazón.

— ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando yo en aquel momento? — La voz de Sakura era tenue.

Dándole la espalda, Syaoran le respondió fríamente: —Si hubieras tenido un ápice de confianza en mi, si me hubieras amado tanto como me decías, habrías estado esperándome cuando volví al amanecer. —

—Si tú me hubieras dicho siquiera que me amabas un poco, habría estado esperando. Jamás Syaoran, nunca recibí nada de ternura o amor de parte tuya. El fiel y ciego amor que te tenía me hacía mantener viva la esperanza que un día me lo dijeras. Una caricia, un te quiero, un te amo!... algo que me indicara que me deseabas a tu lado porque en tu corazón había algo de amor por mí. Pasabas tiempo conmigo, me buscabas un interés por mi compañía pero nunca nada que me indicara que me amabas. Nada, nada!... Me dejaste en nuestra noche de bodas, Syaoran!… Me dejaste!... y me reclamas por qué no te esperé?... y dudas de lo que sentía por ti?... Tú pides y esperas mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a dar, Syaoran. —

El llanto la traicionó y tuvo que callar.

—Quizá nadie me diera ese tipo de amor antes... y quizá a veces me sentía bien y otras agobiado. Tú no me diste ni el tiempo ni el espacio para responder. —

Entonces, él salió a la oscuridad de la noche.

Débil como un cachorro, Sakura se desplomó contra las almohadas. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla sentirse tan mal¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, empezaba a sentir compasión por la mujer a la que tanto había odiado¿Y cómo Syaoran era tan cruel como para contarle que había decidido acabar con el matrimonio por culpa del artículo malicioso sobre Meiling?

Contarle a Chiharu demasiado había sido su método para perjudicar a Meiling.

¿Agobiado? Sakura parpadeó. La inseguridad la había impulsado a ser posesiva en público. Y también la había hecho montar escenas para que se sintiera culpable mientras buscaba sin cesar una seguridad que él no podía darle. De hecho, cuanto más desesperada se había vuelto, más rápidamente se había alejado Syaoran. ¡Exactamente como estaba haciendo ahora!

Con un repentino movimiento, Sakura saltó de la cama y se acercó a las puertas correderas para abrirlas de par en par y salir al fresco de la noche. Se imaginó a Syaoran paseando por la playa sintiéndose tan atrapado por ella como las olas del mar que besaban la arena. Había planeado una estancia de tres semanas y ahora se sentía atrapado.

— ¡Espero que te alcance un tiburón! —gritó Sakura en un arrebato de enfado y segura de que no podía escucharla. Derrotada, lloró amargamente. — Y si un tiburón no te persigue… lo haré yo… porque no tienes ningún derecho a volverme a dejar sola en nuestra noche de bodas. —

Syaoran se materializó de entre las sombras tras la piscina y se recortó como un silencioso depredador en el haz de luz que salía de las ventanas. Llevaba la camisa abierta y las largas piernas enfundadas en vaqueros, separadas y firmes.

Sakura se estremeció. Mientras abría la boca pasmada, él sonrió con un gesto de repentina ternura y se acercó más.

—Eso me ha gustado. Y ha sido refrescante. No me gusta cuando te pones sombría y te refugias como una tortuga en su caparazón. Antes no hacías eso. Solías lanzármelo todo a la cara. Tú eres la única mujer que conozco que me dice cuándo tengo que largarme y que me grita cuando no quiero escuchar. Es una cualidad curiosamente atractiva. —

— ¿De verdad? —Susurró ella con el corazón desbocado por su atractiva sonrisa. — Pensé que te habrías ido a las selvas de Indonesia de nuevo. —

Syaoran enarcó una de sus cejas de ébano. Sus intensos ojos estudiaron con aprecio el rostro delicado cubierto de lágrimas. La abrazó dándole refugio en sus brazos, tomó suavemente su rostro y limpio pacientemente las lágrimas de Sakura con sus labios. Después de un abrazo intenso se separó un poco de ella y clavó sus ojos ámbares en el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer.

—No hace falta. Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito... Bueno, menos una túnica. —

Sólo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que había salido tan desnuda como cuando la habían traído al mundo. Lanzó una media maldición que no había pronunciado en su vida y se dio la vuelta corriendo a buscar la sábana de la cama.

Syaoran lanzó una áspera carcajada y se acercó a la cama como un depredador entrando en su territorio. Desde el ardor de sus ojos ámbares hasta la apasionada curva de sus labios emanaba una sensualidad tan intensa que la fascinaba.

—Me alegro de que te sientas sola después de estar diez minutos sin mí... Eso me da una buena excusa para meterme urgentemente en la cama contigo. —dijo él, tendiéndose a su lado y quitándose la camisa, encendido lo suficiente para hacerle el amor tiernamente a su esposa, a su mujer.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, mis lindos lectores… Por favor… discúlpenme!... les pido que me perdonen el atraso que tuve para subirles este capítulo. Dios, si les contara… solo les diré que este fin de semana la pasé en cama, me enfermé pero muy feo, de hecho aún no me siento bien, pero ya no podía estar sin hacer nada. Les pido su indulgencia con el corazón en la mano. Subo este capítulo en la madrugada del 31 de Octubre… Pero créanme que si no lo hago en este momento, tendrían capítulo hasta el otro fin de semana, y saben que eso no lo haría a menos que me estuviera muriendo… (Como este fin de semana… U.U pero ya estoy mejor, Si!) De no haber sido por mi novio y sus mimos, créanme que esta servidora se habría hundido en la depresión producto de su enfermedad. (Ángel, si lees estas líneas, sabes que no miento, amor. Gracias, te amo!). **

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo, gracias a toda la gente linda que me ha escrito… a todos los que me dejaron reviews alentándome a publicar, a los que me dejaron mail preocupados por mí, gracias, gracias, gracias.. Gracias a… **

o.O Ginevra O.o ·· Verito.S ·· dokuro ·· Fabisa ·· Azaleadm ·· kaorichann ·· belzer ·· yuuko-hime ·· Ina Black ·· pILIII ·· Xris ·· cookie ·· Celina Sosa ·· albapotter ·· Carolina ·· Zorion ·· principita17 ·· Honguito (Créeme que tu review me dejó preocupada) ·· ERIKU ·· monina ·· Camili (amiga, te kiero, Gracias) ·· yami1716 ·· Sahury ·· Lurovia ·· Selenne Kiev

**Por favor, si alguien me faltó les pido que me disculpen… está página ya no me notifica reviews, y me baso solo en los que se publica en mi espacio. Pero saben que los leo a todos. **

**Les dejo el respectivo avance…**

— _¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...No hablas, no comes, sólo miras y lees… ¿Sakura? — _

—_Meiling ha roto su compromiso. — _

**Esto se pondrá color de hormiga señores... Con lo que se nos viene, la Guerra de Troya, parecerá juego de niños… b r r r r … hasta me da miedo… Ay!... Me siento muy mal con ustedes, no me gusta faltarles, pero buscaré la redención ante sus ojitos, ustedes son lo más importante en esta historia. Necesito redimirme. Siento la falta de emotividad en mis palabras… pero las pocas energías que tenía, las acabo de desbocar en lo que acaban de leer allá arriba, ojalá les haya gustado… jejejejeje. Antes que otra cosa pase, me voy. Abrazos, se me portan bien… LOS KIERO MUCHU U U U U U U UCHO! **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"…**Si se despedaza una mentira, los pedazos son la verdad…"**

EUGÉNE O'NEILL


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

Ming si es chica y Hong si es chico. En mi familia hay una notable tendencia a poner nombres raros —le informó Syaoran a Sakura.

—Me sorprende que decidieras casarte con una chica con un nombre tan corriente como Sakura. —

Sakura se abrazó las rodillas y se apoyó en el borde oculto de la piscina disfrutando de la caricia sedosa del agua en los tobillos y del sol en la espalda.

Syaoran atravesó la piscina buceando y emergió a unos centímetros de ella.

—Pero a ti te bautizaron con el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto —se rió ante el fruncimiento de ceño de ella. — Un nombre sólido, pero no muy corriente.—

Sakura metió las piernas del todo en el agua en el mismo instante en que él intentaba alcanzarla. La alzó entonces en sus brazos sujetándola por las caderas para posarla sobre su cintura. El corazón se le desbocó al tropezar con su intensa mirada.

—Estabas esperando sentada a que yo viniera a hacerte esto — comentó Syaoran.

— ¡Es una queja? —

—Es un voto de aprobación —murmuró él mientras salía de la piscina.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y deslizó la mirada por la suave y húmeda piel de su hombro y entonces recorrió el mismo camino con los labios.

—Señora Li. Me está excitando como un infierno. —

—Me gusta hacerlo, Señor Li. —

De hecho, Sakura estaba asombrada de lo mucho que se había desinhibido. Eso, desde que Syaoran le había asegurado que nunca se había acostado con Meiling y por lo tanto, en ese aspecto, no podía compararlas. Así que solo llevaba a Meiling en el corazón. Bien, no era perfecto, pero con eso podría vivir¿o no?

Dentro de la piscina, cerca de la cascada, se abrazaron desesperadamente a la vez que se besan disfrutando uno del otro. Sakura, abrazó a Syaoran con sus piernas mientras sus labios ya viajaban a uno de los delicados lóbulos del hombre. Syaoran suspiró ante el mordisco. Las manos de éste no pudieron permanecer más tiempo quietas, las deslizó por la espalda de ella hasta que encontró las lazas que aseguraban el sugestivo sostén de baño. Sakura devoraba el cuello de Syaoran pacientemente, lamiendo y succionando cada parte hasta bajar lo más que pudo a su poderoso pecho. Finalmente Syaoran apartó la prenda que cubría sus generosos senos y comenzó a acariciarlos y degustarlos con paciencia.

— Ha sido increíble tenerte desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo… pero no puedo negar que me encanta quitarte la ropa. Desnudarte es como hacer un rito antes del supremo sacrificio al amor. —

— Syaoran! — Sakura se estremeció ante la atrevida declaración y una fuerte succión a su pecho, justo sobre su gema derecha.

Tan sumergida en el placer estaba, Sakura, que no se dio cuenta cuando él la había llevado a la orilla de la piscina. Lentamente, Syaoran la depositó sobre una enorme roca plana. Ya segura, él se dispuso a masajearle los senos y saborear su boca profundamente. En una clara invitación, Sakura movió sus caderas, rozando así, el ya orgulloso miembro de su amado. Syaoran gimió ante el delicado roce.

— Me encantas, Sakura... te deseo... deseo tu ser exquisito y sensual... ardiente y palpitante... no creo dejar de desearte jamás, princesa. —

Syaoran, no dejaba de saborear su pecho desnudo, de acariciar su espalda. Una de las manos de él se aventuró hacia su pequeña braguita, la introdujo y se dispuso a obtener la preciada miel de su mujer. Pacientemente acarició la noble parte hasta sentir erguido el pequeño botón que se refugiaba entre unos suaves labios. Los dedos del hombre se vieron bañados del néctar preciado de su esposa. La impaciencia de Syaoran se reveló cuando prácticamente le arrancó la última prenda que la cubría, descubriendo ante sus libidinosos ojos el mismo altar del placer. Sin mayor preámbulo Syaoran se sumergió entre el río de pasión de Sakura. Ella no pudo hacer más que tomarlo del cabello y acercarlo más, si eso era posible, al furioso volcán que yacía entre sus piernas y que estaba a punto de explotar. Los gemidos de Sakura fueron en aumento hasta que un grito desgarrador anunció el poderoso orgasmo.

— Syaoran?... por favor…—

— Por favor, qué, Ying fa? —

—… Syaoran… déjame gozarte. —

Sin nada más que decir, Syaoran se acomodó junto a ella, lo hizo sin soltar un solo momento los ansiosos labios femeninos. Sakura pudo probarse a sí misma en los labios de su esposo. Segundos después, contempló extasiada, el cuerpo de Syaoran. Erguido, soberbio y palpitante estaba el arma sexual de ese hombre que la hacía delirar de placer. Sintiéndose libre, Sakura degustó del cuerpo de su Syaoran. Saboreó cada parte de su escultural cuerpo, disfrutando de los roncos gemidos que generosamente él le regalaba. Sus labios, su lengua disfrutaron de las partes más sensibles del cuerpo masculino. Atendiendo pacientemente incluso partes que juzgaba como lugares imponentemente hermosos, que a su vista parecían hechas de acero pero que a su gusto le parecían dulces y delicadas.

— Princesa, detente!... no puedo más. —

Sorprendida por el tono desesperado de Syaoran, decidió dejarlo, no sin antes sorberlo furiosamente.

— Sakura! —

Como una criatura inocente de toda falta, Sakura le sonrió. Syaoran la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre una parte de su cuerpo que reclamaba a la cruel mujer. Con un movimiento de sube y baja él cobraría la placentera tortura.

Esa tarde, los cuerpos de Sakura y Syaoran expresaron una vez más, y como lo venían haciendo las últimas semanas, todo lo que sus labios no habían dicho en años. Sus cuerpos tomaron formas casi inconcebibles para la mente de los ignaros de la pasión. Producto de esa unión, ambos tocaron el cielo en repetidas ocasiones, disfrutando del placer que lograban estando juntos.

—Tres semanas en el paraíso... deberíamos estar subiéndonos por las paredes de aburrimiento, pero no quiero que acaben —le confió Syaoran casi con aspereza, mientras la conducía en brazos hacia la casa.

Volvían a casa esa misma tarde y ella no quería pensar en la partida. Lo abrazó con fiereza y supo que el sol que danzaba cegador en la superficie del agua estaba apagado comparado con la asombrosa felicidad que la había consumido cada día pasado en la Isla Hino.

—Sí, serás una madre maravillosa, cariño —dijo Syaoran mientras la posaba en la cama. — Y nunca perderás tu ingenuidad porque siempre crees que las cosas son lo que parecen ser. —

— ¿Lo dices porque creía que la piscina y la cascada eran naturales?

Syaoran soltó una carcajada antes de responderle y darle un fugaz beso.

—Y me lo discutiste hasta que te convencí de que pocos estanques carecen por completo de algas y peces y que aún menos están dotados de convenientes escalones y plataformas por no mencionar un sistema de filtración de última tecnología. —

—Bueno, sigo creyendo que la mayoría de la gente lo tomaría por natural.—

La voz se le quebró al quedarse sin aire debido a su intensa mirada.

Syaoran la besó y el corazón se le volvió loco. Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, deslizando las manos por todas las partes del cuerpo de Syaoran que estaban a su alcance, mientras él introducía la lengua entre sus labios abiertos.

Una hora y media más tarde, Sakura salió del cuarto de baño todavía secándose.

"Tres semanas en el paraíso", pensó con una sonrisa radiante. Se habían bañado, habían pescado, viajado a las islas vecinas en helicóptero, hecho buceo y disfrutado de largas comidas seguidas de largas siestas para luego hacer el amor por horas.

Sakura había aprendido mucho de su infancia de Syaoran, había intentado ocultar los escalofríos de terror cuando él le relataba los momentos de soledad. De pequeño había tenido que reprimir todo impulso natural porque cualquier cosa contraria a la disciplina era inaceptable en su casa. Había tenido un padre viajero y ausente así como una madre que lo había echado con irritación cada vez que intentaba tocarla.

Y lentamente pero de forma segura, Sakura había empezado a comprender a Syaoran como no lo había hecho nunca antes. Syaoran era muy masculino y sólo había aprendido a expresar sus sentimientos por vías físicas. Primero, se comunicaba con sexo. Podía llegar a ser asombrosamente tierno y cariñoso pero necesitaban aquella inicial intimidad física antes de que se confiara lo suficiente como para hablar.

Y aquel proceso se había acelerado en Hino. Al ir bajando la guardia, la calidez surgía ahora sin ninguna necesidad sexual porque él ya se había relajado con ella. Su aislamiento se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera existido. Era sólo un mecanismo de autodefensa. ¿Por qué no lo habría reconocido ella antes?

Syaoran estaba trabajando en la sala de ordenadores y Sakura estaba echada en la sombra de la terraza leyendo un periódico inglés de varios días atrás. Lo había comprado en la isla vecina de Dominica, pero no había tenido tiempo de leerlo. Era curioso que ahora pudiera leer la prensa de nuevo. Durante cuatro años sólo había podido ver la televisión, segura de que ni Syaoran ni Meiling aparecerían en la pantalla.

Se privó mucho tiempo de leer los periódicos por el temor de leer todo lo que se decía de su relación con Syaoran, o el simple hecho de encontrar la imagen de ellos en las páginas de sociedad. Justo como sucedía en ese momento. La foto de Meiling en la página de sociedad fue lo que primero le llamó la atención y después examinó con atención al atractivo hombre blanco que aparecía a su lado. Su futuro marido Kei no se podía comparar con Syaoran, sin duda Syaoran era el mejor, pensó. Con la sensación de que lo estaba soportando bastante bien, empezó a leer el artículo de debajo. Al instante sintió un escalofrío. La nota explicaba que después de una pelea tremenda en público en Nueva York, Meiling había roto su compromiso.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el estómago de miedo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Syaoran ante las noticias? Y qué irónico era que cuando por fin ella estaba preparada para hablar de Meiling, Syaoran no lo estuviera. Todo lo referente a Meiling parecía confidencial y privado, reflexionó Sakura con pena.

Durante tres semanas se había dicho a sí misma que lo que hubiera habido entre ellos, ya se había terminado, pero no podía olvidar que el hombre al que amaba no estaba enamorado de ella. Oh, si, se sentía muy atraído por ella y adoraba ya al bebé antes de nacer... pero seguía enamorado de otra mujer mucho más de lo que nunca la amaría a ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Syaoran una hora antes de que el avión llegara a Tokio.

—Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo — dijo ella hojeando con frenesí otra revista, sintiéndose traidora por no haberle contado lo que él todavía no sabia.

En un asalto de pánico de lo más ridículo, Sakura había guardado el periódico en una de sus maletas.

—No hablas, no comes, sólo miras y lees. —

Sí, era una cobarde. Era evidente que él lo averiguaría antes o después. ¿No seria más normal que ella simplemente lo mencionara... como por casualidad? Entonces podría observar cómo reaccionaba él. ¿Pero quería de verdad saber cómo reaccionaba¿Podría soportarlo?

— ¿Sakura? —

Ella apartó a un lado la revista y alzó la vista.

—Meiling ha roto su compromiso. Lo leí en el periódico. —

Syaoran se puso pálido.

El silencio pesaba como una losa y Sakura suplicaba que dijera algo, lo que fuera.

—Estaré en Nueva York la próxima semana. Entonces la veré. —

Sakura sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, y ya no pudo controlar los efectos de su angustia. Por lo que las palabras desesperadas brotaron de sus labios:—No creo que debas alimentar una obsesión. ¿No será mejor que te mantengas apartado de ella? —

Frunciendo el ceño Syaoran contestó con otra pregunta:— ¿Y qué quiere decir eso? —

En un susurro Sakura le contestó:—Sé lo que sientes por ella. —

— ¿Lo que siento por ella¿Qué diablos estás intentando decir? —

Syaoran la miraba intrigado esperando la respuesta.

Había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora. Entrelazó los dedos con tensión e inspirando con fuerza, le relató lo que había oído a través de la puerta de la biblioteca el día de su boda. Syaoran se puso rígido al comprender de repente todo.

—Así que por eso te comportaste como una loca aquella noche. De ahí venían todas aquellas acusaciones sin sentido. —

—Era tan evidente que estabas loco por ella... —

— ¿De verdad? —la cortó Syaoran con sequedad entrecerrando los ojos conteniendo la primicia de su rabia.

— Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que entendiera lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos... porque no podía concebir el por qué no habían acabado juntos… si sentían aquello el uno por el otro —insistió ella.

—Sí, es lo que una mente sana y normal se preguntaría —dijo Syaoran con irónica suavidad. — Después de todo, si quería a Meiling¿para qué iba a casarme contigo, verdad? —

Sakura parecía no percibir el tono irónico y encolerizado que él había empleado.

—Sólo tuvo sentido cuando empecé a atar cabos... bueno, supe que no podías casarte con ella... que no podía ser de la forma en que tú querías —murmuró con voz cada vez más sorda intentando ser lo más delicada posible con un tema tan escabroso.

—Me temo que no te entiendo nada, podrías explicármelo? — Ahora Syaoran empezaba a temblar producto de la ebullición de su sangre la cual se aceleraba conforme las palabras que de ella fluían.

—Si estuvieran relacionados de forma más cercana de lo que la gente sabe. —casi susurró Sakura.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decir? —preguntó Syaoran con impaciencia queriendo entender lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle.

—Si tu padre y su madre tuvieron una aventura, Meiling sería tu hermana. —

El silencio se prolongó. Apenas respirando, Sakura alzó la vista. Syaoran la estaba mirando con un gesto de incredulidad tan intenso, que ella deseó al instante haberse equivocado.

—Crees que mi padre y su madre... ¡Por Dios bendito!—explotó Syaoran con una furia tan repentina que Sakura se puso pálida.

Syaoran se incorporó, salió al pasillo y caminó entre las hileras de asientos como si no pudiera contenerse. Sus oscuras facciones estaban teñidas de rabia.

— ¡Qué mente tan sucia tienes! No sólo te atreves a acusar a mi padre de acostarse con la hermana de mi madre, sino que también insinúas que he tenido una relación antinatural con una mujer que es mi hermana! —

Pálida como un fantasma y deseando no haber abierto la boca, Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Una sensación de horrible humillación estaba empezando a devorarla y ahora hasta le costaba comprender de dónde habría sacado aquella idea.

—Lo siento —murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

— ¡Nunca he estado tan disgustado en toda mi vida! Meiling es el familiar más cercano que tengo y la quiero mucho, pero ni mi padre se acostó con su madre ni hay base para que nadie sugiera que lo hizo. A él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido mantener una relación con alguien de su círculo familiar y dudo que viera a la madre de Meiling más que un par de veces después de su matrimonio porque no podía soportar a su marido. —

—Yo oí rumores acerca de que el padre de Meiling se había suicidado. La gente sugería que podían ser hermanos y que él lo habría descubierto y...—

Syaoran la interrumpió con histeria.

—Créeme, no es por eso por lo que se disparó el padre de Mailing. —

—De acuerdo… hice algunos juicios sin tener base y me disculpo, pero, por favor, sólo explícame por qué Meiling estaba tan disgustada y por qué dijo aquellas cosas si no había habido ese tipo de relación entre ustedes. —

—Sin su permiso, es una historia que no puedo contar. No hacen falta más explicaciones. Para ti debería ser suficiente saber que interpretaste mal lo que oíste y que no había nada entre nosotros que te amenazara. —

El silencio se prolongó.

Syaoran se desplomó en un asiento al otro lado del pasillo como si no pudiera soportar sentarse al lado de ella. Tenía un gesto de profunda amargura que ella no había visto nunca antes y que la conmovió.

—Syaoran... —empezó, aterrorizada de la enorme grieta que había abierto entre ellos.

—Pero quizá sea hora de que te cuente otra historia—continuó él sin cambiar de tono de voz. — Conocí a una chica de un pueblo muy atractiva hace cuatro años y medio... era muy diferente de todas las mujeres que yo conocía. Era muy franca, abierta, cálida y nunca aparentaba ser nada que no fuera. Me enamoré de ella con toda mi alma... —

Sakura se estremeció y se puso pálida.

—Y he dicho chica porque no era una mujer. En muchos aspectos sigue siendo muy inmadura. Incluso aunque no vivía en un hogar feliz, seguía allí y no se atrevía a discutir las exigencias irracionales de su padrastro. En definitiva, era muy insegura de sí misma y muy inmadura. Pero pensé que podía aguantarlo hasta que se puso en contacto con mi estilo de vida tan diferente y, de repente, empezó a cambiar... —

Sakura se mordió el labio ante la imagen que tan bien conocía.

—Quise cancelar la boda y darnos más tiempo a los dos, pero dudaba de mi habilidad para convencerla… para convencerte de que no era un rechazo. La prensa hubiera tenido un buen día con la noticia de la cancelación, tú te habrías sentido humillada y nuestra relación no habría sobrevivido a la presión. No quería perderte así que seguimos adelante y al primer desafío nos derrumbamos. Y, de paso, Sakura, lo admitas o no, habías bebido demasiado champán aquella noche. —

El color abandonó sus mejillas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Al mismo tiempo, un problema que no había previsto se originó de repente, una importante crisis en un día que debería haber sido maravilloso. Pero intenté explicártelo, intenté verte y lo único que conseguí fue una petición de divorcio por adulterio. Eso y aquel artículo sobre Meiling marcaron el amargo final. —

—Tú nunca me dijiste que me amabas —susurró Sakura con voz estrangulada sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Quizá no lo hiciera con palabras, pero pensé que lo había demostrado. —

—Necesitaba que me dijeras que me amabas, Syaoran!... lo necesitaba para sentirme más segura. —

Pero Syaoran la estaba mirando como si ya no pudiera verla.

—Creo que deberías quedarte en TempleWang unos cuantos días... darnos a los dos un espacio para respirar. Ahora mismo, no estoy de humor para darte seguridad. —

Sakura le miró con desmayo. La mirada de Syaoran era totalmente iracunda.

—Syaoran, yo... —

— ¡Dios mío¡Sacas el pasado como si todavía lo estuviéramos viviendo! No perdiste ni cinco minutos, Sakura… ni cinco malditos minutos de tu tiempo hace cuatro años para discutir el asunto e intentar salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero ahora me lo arrojas todo a la cara! Pensé que éramos felices. Créeme que lo último que quiero es verte. En este momento estoy tan enfadado y amargado que no confío en mi mismo si te tengo al lado. —

—Syaoran —gimió apenada Sakura. — Yo te amo. —

—No!... no me amas. No sabes ni una palabra del amor, Sakura. Si realmente me amaras, aceptarías algunas imperfecciones y secretos sin juzgarlos. ¡Confiarías en mí! —

—Confío en ti! —dijo Sakura con fervor.

Pero Syaoran no la estaba escuchando ya. Mirándola con ojos pétreos, preguntó sombrío:

— ¿Y quién fue el que intentó reunirnos de nuevo? Respóndeme solo eso, Quién fue el que buscó a toda costa que estuviéramos juntos?... contéstame!... ¡Desde luego, no fuiste tú! Tú ni siquiera tenías el valor de admitir que me deseabas... Tuve que usar a tu hermano para conseguir que volvieras y después el embarazo para mantenerte a mi lado. ¿Y crees que necesitas más pruebas, Sakura¡Pues yo creo que ya tienes más de las que mereces!—

— Está bien!... acepto mis errores. Pero no me eches la culpa de todo lo que nos pasó. "Te amo Sakura", tres palabras!… nada más eso. Yo necesitaba que me lo dijeras!... necesitaba que me dijeras que me amabas!… Te necesitaba, mi corazón anhelaba eso! — Sakura había perdido toda compostura, las palabras apenas se distinguían entre el llanto desgarrador que emergía de su atribulado corazón. —Syaoran, piensa y dime cuándo me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí?... cuándo me diste una ínfima señal que estabas conmigo por amor?...cuándo me dijiste que me amabas?... estás haciendo reclamos de algo que yo debí suponer?... No te atrevas a decir que yo debía aceptar el hecho de oírte decir que no la cambiarías a ella por mí… no la corregiste cuando te dijo que te casabas conmigo por el hecho que yo podía darte hijos!... Tú sabías que yo te amaba, te lo dije muchas veces… te lo demostré… era como un libro abierto para ti, sabías que estaba deslumbrada contigo, y aceptaba todo lo que viniera de ti… por poco que eso fuera. Al principio pensaba que solo era que te daba trabajo expresar tus sentimientos, pero ese día en la biblioteca, fuiste más cariñoso con ella de lo que fuiste conmigo en todo nuestro noviazgo!... Y yo debí suponer que me amabas?... Qué crees que hago aquí, Syaoran?... Mírame a los ojos y dime si en verdad dudas que te amo. Mírame y respóndeme! —

Syaoran no dijo nada, la continuó viendo con claras señales de reprobación. Él ya no tenía nada que decirle.

Sakura no pudo decir más, había sacado de su corazón hasta el más pequeño reclamo hacia Syaoran, su alma le ardía, además que su llanto ya no le permitía hablar más… lo había dicho todo. Se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño para poder controlarse y secarse las lágrimas. Cuando salió veinte minutos más tarde, Syaoran estaba hablando por teléfono arreglando el transporte por separado para los dos en cuanto aterrizaran.

—No quiero ir a TempleWang sin ti —susurró con tensión seriamente conmovida por la forma en que había reaccionado Syaoran. Una pequeña grieta se había convertido de repente en un enorme abismo y no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero de una cosa estaba penosamente convencida... Syaoran estaba de todo menos contento con su relación.

—No pienso disculparme por necesitar un poco de tiempo lejos de ti, necesito espacio y tiempo para calmarme -dijo Syaoran con frialdad.

Y eso fue todo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Ya vine e e e e e e e! … b u u u … lo siento, tengo tanta tarea que no pude ocuparme este fin de semana de la historia, pero gracias a Dios logré sacar un poco de tiempo antes que termine este día domingo. Como vieron estos niños ya se pelearon, y como les dije a muchos de mis lectores, las apariencias engañan, y de veras que hay que tenerle miedo a una mujer enamorada y tras eso, celosa!... jajajajajaja… solo que nuestra Sakurita, sí que se voló la barda, pero Syao no está tan libre de pecado. Ustedes qué dicen?... creen que esta historia tiene final feliz?... ya sabes que no subo historias del todo típicas, todo puede pasar, jejejeje. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribieron, gracias a todo los que me apoyaron con esta historia, el próximo capítulo es el último de esta historia, y solo llegamos hasta acá por sus lindos reviews, que son como la gasolina para esta seudo escritora, jajajajaja… ya pronto subiré mi historia, solo que de vérsame da miedo subirla y no poder dedicarle el tiempo que se merece… ya veremos… bueno. Gracias a …**

Ina Black ·· bika92 ·· o.O Ginevra O.o ·· Camili (Gracias por todo, amiga!) ·· Verito.S ·· ERIKU ·· flor del cerezo ·· Anilek ·· belzer ·· albapotter ·· Gaby-2 ·· Fabisa ·· 3-CiNdY-3 ·· Xris ·· Diana Prenze ·· Ely-sama (Te extrañé horrores!) ·· Daulaci(Gracias por el tiempito que me regalas) ·· Zorion ·· yuuko-hime ·· Carolina (Te keyo, amiga) ·· Celina Sosa ·· Pili

**Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mí y por la paciencia que me tienen. Los kiero muchísimo. Hasta el próximo y último capítulo!**

—_Me temo que el señor Li está fuera, señora. —_

—_Entonces estará en la oficina todavía. —_

—_No, salió a cenar con la señorita Li. — _

**Todo mal!... bua a a a a a. **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"…**Muy a menudo, casi siempre, callar es también mentir…"**

JOAN FUSTER


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

ALUCARD, esta historia te la dedico desde el fondo de mi corazón, eres muy importante para mí, y créeme que espero en Dios que el punto final en nuestra historia no se haya escrito. Te extraño mucho.

* * *

CAPÍTULO XI

Cuando salieron a la terminal del aeropuerto, Sakura caminó como una sonámbula hasta la limusina. Syaoran no le dirigió ni siquiera la vista. Poco le importó la prensa que cubría el regreso de la pareja, como cualquier desconocido Syaoran había bajado del avión y se había ido en la otra limusina estacionada detrás de la que ocupaba ella. Lo vio tan frío y desatendido de ella que fue en ese momento en que realmente sintió que algo se había roto definitivamente entre ellos. Yukito ya le había advertido que Syaoran estaba muy amargado, pero Sakura no lo había visto o no lo había querido ver, porque, al contrario que ella, Syaoran sí había sido capaz de dejar el pasado atrás.

Pero eso había sido bastante fácil para él porque nunca se habla encontrado en la posición de ella, en la de amar a una persona que crees que ama a otra.

Bien entrada la tarde en TempleWang, Sakura se paseaba por el salón alterada por la enloquecedora forma en que Syaoran, con muy pocas palabras escogidas, había sido capaz de poner tan categórica distancia entre ellos.

Él estaba enfadado y amargado porque se había sentido obligado a usar a Touya y a su futuro hijo para que volviera con él. ¿Y qué le decía eso a ella? Syaoran había esperado y deseado algo más que compartir su cama. En ese momento entendía todo… o por lo menos parte de lo que motivó a Syaoran a buscar por los medios que fueran una segunda oportunidad para su relación. Él había estado enamorado de ella, por qué demonios no se lo dijo?... por qué no se esforzó por demostrárselo? Tendría realmente ella toda la culpa?

Yendo hacia el teléfono como un ser agonizante, Sakura descolgó y marcó el número de la casa de Syaoran en la ciudad. Contestó Wein.

—Me temo que el señor Li está fuera, señora. —

—Entonces, estará en la oficina todavía? —

—No, salió a cenar con la señorita Li. —

— ¿Qué? —

—La señorita Meiling, señora —aclaró Wein con inocencia—. ¿Quiere que le dé el número del restaurante o prefiere dejar un mensaje? —

Sin conciencia ya de sus actos, Sakura colgó el auricular y se desplomó junto a su cama a llorar amargamente. Así que Meiling estaba de vuelta en Japón. No dudaba de que hubiera ido directamente a casa de Syaoran como una paloma a su palomar. Era lo que hacía siempre en momentos de crisis. ¿Y por qué lo hacía siempre? Porque Meiling lo amaba.

Ella ya no estaba segura ni de quién era, dónde habían ido las hermosas sensaciones que habían vivido Syaoran y ella en esa hermosa isla? … Por qué la castigaba con la soledad si lo único que él hacía era confirmar lo que ella tanto le reclamaba… recién casados y ella estaba sola.

Controló su llanto y fue entonces que oyó el motor de un coche en la gravilla, corrió apresurada a los ventanales rogándole a los cielos que fuera la persona que ella tanto deseaba que fuera. Sí, era el Ferrari negro de Syaoran. El corazón se le desbocó con un intenso alivio al verle salir, pero el alivio se convirtió en horror al ver un par de piernas salir por el asiento del pasajero. ¡Era Meiling!

Sakura apenas tardó un segundo en apartarse de los ventanales para que no la vieran. Se suponía que estaban cenando juntos en un restaurante. ¿Para qué la habría llevado Syaoran a casa? Con el ceño fruncido de asombro, oyó los pasos del ama de llaves apresurarse hacia la puerta principal mientras el timbre no dejaba de sonar con salvaje impaciencia. Syaoran había topado con la barrera de cadenas que se ponían cuando se iba el personal de casa a las cinco. Hubo un murmullo de voces y entonces se abrió la puerta de su habitación, era el ama de llaves.

— Señora, el señor Li solicita su presencia en el salón. —

Casi se enferma por la desatención de ese hombre. Si realmente necesitaba su presencia por qué no subió él mismo para pedírselo? Luego pensó que hubiera sido más complicado si él hubiera entrado con esa mujer detrás de él. Seguramente ahora ella se quedaría a vivir un tiempo en casa. Pero eso no sucedería, ningún motivo más fuerte que su salud misma la obligarían a partir ese mismo día de esa casa, sencillamente no soportaría ni un día junto a ellos. Se acomodó la ropa y trató de cubrir los estragos del llanto en sus ojos, furiosa ante la imposibilidad de ocultar la evidencia de largas horas de amargura, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Llegó al salón pero en este no había nadie. Tristemente pensó que él se había desesperado ante la espera y se había ido como siempre lo hacía. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal que daba hacia al jardín de rosas, se perdió entre sus pensamientos hasta que llamaron a la puerta, sin esperar respuesta entraron al salón y apareció Meiling en el umbral.

La morena dirigió una mirada de inseguridad a Sakura antes de mirar a sus espaldas en dirección a Syaoran.

— ¡Oh, vete y déjanos solas! —dijo casi suplicante—. Te prometo que no diré una sola palabra que pueda disgustar a tu mujer. —

Syaoran estaba con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su esposa, ante la intensidad, Sakura descubrió un atisbo de ansiedad en él. Meiling presenció en silencio el contacto entre ellos y se dispuso a terminar lo más pronto con esa charla. Sin duda ante la altivez madura de Sakura eso sería difícil, a simple vista se notaba que la castaña ya no era la misma niña que ella conoció.

Empujo a la salida a Syaoran y cerrando la puerta, Meiling avanzó por la habitación para luego acomodarse en un sillón.

—No sé por donde empezar... —confesó—. Pero tampoco he sido nunca muy buena en reconocer mis errores y pedir disculpas. —

— ¿Y por qué crees que debes disculparte? — La mirada que Sakura le daba a Mailing era fría.

—Porque fui una auténtica perra durante todo el tiempo que duró tu compromiso con Syaoran… — Mailing hizo una pausa y con gran esfuerzo llevó su mirada a la de Sakura. —… Sakura… yo sabía que estabas tras esa puerta aquel día, solo aproveché la situación que él no sabía que estabas allí… yo ni siquiera le advertí… realmente no sé, ni se lo dije después. Yo sólo quería que creyeras que se casaba contigo porque podías darle hijos... te odiaba y lo único que quería era estropear su relación. —

—Pues lo conseguiste. — A Sakura le hervía la sangre de la rabia y la frustración, no sabía cómo podía controlarse y no caerle a bofetadas a esa mujer.

—No soy la misma persona de entonces. Estaba muy confundida e infeliz en aquella época, pero ya no soy así. —Declaró con tranquila confianza—. Syaoran era la parte más importante de mi vida entonces. Era muy dependiente de él y, cuando se comprometió contigo, me sentí amenazada.—

—Estabas enamorada de él... — La voz de Sakura parecía un susurro, le dolería la respuesta pero necesitaba saber.

—No, no en el sentido que quieres decir —Meiling se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a la ventana sin ocultar la tensión—. Syaoran podría habértelo contado todo y lo habrías entendido. Mis problemas de aquella época proceden de una infancia desgraciada —volvió a mirar a Sakura con la mirada dolida y firme—. Mi padre era un hombre violento. Golpeaba a mi madre y, cuando ella murió de un ataque al corazón, utilizó los puños contra mí. —

De pronto a Sakura le dieron mareos y náuseas. El solo hecho de crearse la imagen de un hombre golpeando a un ser indefenso hizo que se lo comprimiera el estómago y perdiera el color en su rostro.

Mailing prosiguió: —Me sacaba de la escuela si las marcas eran demasiado evidentes. A menudo tenía que mentir y decir que había tenido un accidente. Nuestra ama de llaves sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero valoraba su trabajo y aparentaba que no sucedía nada. Yo no quería que nadie supiera nada. En cierto sentido, ayudé a mi padre a seguir haciéndome lo que me hacía. —

—Debió de ser una pesadilla —murmuró Sakura con auténtica empatía.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años, Syaoran apareció como caído del cielo a hacernos una visita en nuestra casa de Beijing. No lo habíamos visto en años. Mi padre estaba en el trabajo y yo en casa curándome de un par de costillas rotas —recordó con aspereza Meiling—. Traté de ocultar los golpes, pero Syaoran vio los moretones y no se dejó engañar con facilidad. Me sacó toda la historia y se fue directamente a Hong Kong a hablar con su padre. —

— Gracias a Dios —susurró Sakura.

—Al siguiente día, Eien Li se enfrentó a mi padre. Le dijo que pretendía informar a los servicios sociales y pedir mi custodia. Mi padre no podía enfrentarse a un hombre tan poderoso como Eien y menos hacer frente a la publicación de tal desgracia... El padre de Syaoran amenazó a mi padre de todo lo que se le venía por atreverse a tocarme. —

La voz le tembló ligeramente,

—Y por eso se disparó... —

—Me fui a vivir con los Li a Hong Kong, pero tres meses más tarde los padres de Syaoran murieron en un accidente de avión. Se suponía que yo tenía que seguir terapia y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero me negué. No quería hablar de aquellas cosas horribles con desconocidos. Pensé que podría superarlo yo sola, pero cada relación que intentaba con un hombre salía mal y la única constante en mi vida era Syaoran. Nunca tuve celos de sus novias… hasta que apareciste tú... él ya no podía dedicarme el mismo tiempo que antes y me puse histérica. —

—De verdad que no hace falta que me cuentes más... — Sakura se sentía destrozada por dentro. Lo único que en ese momento sentía era la imperiosa necesidad de buscar a Syaoran y abrazarlo para no soltarlo jamás.

—Se lo debo a Syaoran, Sakura. No estaba enamorada de él de verdad, sólo tenía miedo de perder al único hombre que se había preocupado por mí y en el que confiaba. Se me metió en la cabeza que aquello podía ser la base de algo más... Y el día de su boda, simplemente exploté. Le lloriqueé y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba. Syaoran estaba devastado, supongo que jamás se esperó mi confesión. Como no podía darme esperanzas, lo único que pudo hacer fue asegurarme que siempre estaría a mi lado, pero como amigo. Y lo que siguió a eso… bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó la noche de tu boda. —

—Sí. —

—Esa fue la cosa más egoísta de todo lo que hice. Quería hacerle sufrir por no ser correspondida, busqué hacerme daño y que él padeciera la culpa de todo lo que me pasaba por dejarme sola. —

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

—Siento de verdad lo del artículo en la prensa —susurró Sakura con tensión.

—Olvídalo. Al contrario, soy yo la que debe pedirte que me perdones, sé que te hice mucho daño, lo que hice te costó el matrimonio y a mí unos cuantos amigos. — Con tristeza en su mirada por los recuerdos Mailing sonrió a Sakura. Y con esperanza le dijo: — pero conseguí algo positivo de todo el asunto. Syaoran me convenció por fin de que acudiera a las terapias y desde entonces ya no he vuelto a mirar el pasado. — Meiling se acercó a Sakura y la vio fijamente. — Siempre querré mucho a Syaoran, él es una persona muy importante en mí vida, pero ahora lo veo nada más que como un hermano, ahora sé quién soy, lo que quiero, ahora tengo mi propia vida y también tengo a Kei al que amo con toda mi alma. —

Una tierna sonrisa suavizó sus labios, una sonrisa que Sakura nunca había visto en aquella cara tan fría.

— ¿De verdad? Pensé... — Sakura dudó en seguir con el comentario del rompimiento de ellos y que había sido el detonante para lo que ahora padecían ella y Syaoran.

—Me acobardé y tuvimos una pequeña riña antes de comprometerme por fin —se rió y le enseñó el opulento anillo de compromiso que adornaba su mano izquierda—. Me están haciendo el vestido en Tokio, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Vas a venir a nuestra boda? —

—Oh, sí... Claro, gracias por la invitación. —

—Puede que lo único que tengamos en común sea a Syaoran —confesó Meiling con sinceridad—, pero por su bien, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. Es el único familiar que me queda. —

—No veo ningún problema ahora —murmuró con suavidad Sakura.

—Estupendo... Entonces ha merecido la pena que viniera a aclarar las cosas —Meiling sonrió—. Eso también significa que tendré que volver a Tokio en el Ferrari de Syaoran. No creo que él haya pensado en eso. —

Ambas rieron ante lo obvio y se dieron un abrazo que zanjaba las discrepancias que había habido entre ellas.

Syaoran entró en la habitación unos minutos más tarde. Fuera de la casa, el motor del Ferrari arrancó con un fuerte rugido hasta que se alejó.

Syaoran parecía terriblemente angustiado, con los oscuros ojos de la ansiedad y con el gesto tenso clavó su atención en el fino rostro de su esposa.

—Meiling insistió en verte personalmente. —

—Fue un gesto amable por su parte... está muy cambiada. — Murmuró Sakura intentando descifrar lo que se escondía tras las vibrantes facciones de Syaoran—. Ella… —

Syaoran interrumpió suavemente a Sakura.

—Yo ya no quiero hablar más de Meiling, por favor. Sakura… yo, debí volverme loco esta tarde para reaccionar como reaccioné... lo siento. —

Sakura contemplaba en silencio a su triste marido, dejando que él sacara todo lo que tenía para ella y no volver a caer en el error de matar los sentimientos.

— Te juro que estoy conciente de mis errores, yo… lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes de ellos para así poder haberte evitado tanto dolor. Quisiera decirte que desearía haberte no conocido para haberte librado de todo esto que provoqué con mi frialdad, pero la verdad es que no lo siento así. Échame en cara lo egoísta que soy, pero sinceramente no puedo siquiera imaginar a renunciar a lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, ya no podría estar sin ti una segunda vez. —

Sakura estaba echa de piedra, deseaba hablarle, deseaba correr hacia él. Pero su cuerpo no respondía. Era como vivir un sueño. Sus ojos eran los únicos que estaban por liberarse. Estaban brillantes e inundados por las lágrimas, las cuales estaban a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Por favor dime algo, pequeña, no te quedes callada…— Las gemas ámbares de Syaoran estaban bañadas por un brillo etéreo y que al igual que las de ella amenazaban por correr libres sobre su rostro. — Sakura… ¿Hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que me amabas? —

—Mucho —le aseguró Sakura entre lágrimas.

La tensión cedió y Syaoran se acercó a ella con manos posesivas, atrayéndola contra sí con tanta fuerza que casi la dejó sin respiración.

—Supongo que ya habrás adivinado lo mucho que te amo, mi princesa. —

—… no me molestaría oírlo de tus labios. —

Con una tierna sonrisa, Syaoran contempló a la mujer que tenía en brazos. — Me haces tanta falta cuando no estás... te necesito, Sakura... mi Sakura... Te quiero, te deseo, te necesito a mi lado, porque… porque yo te amo, pequeña. —

Sakura sonrió y se lanzó a los labios de su marido. Jamás había besado a Syaoran así, ni siquiera en sus momentos de pasión, el saberlo suyo la hacía bebérselo vehementemente. Syaoran se dejó gozar por ella por unos segundos, pero después él se unió a la acción. La guió hacia uno de los enormes sillones y se dejó caer trayéndola consigo.

Lentamente fue subiendo la falda de Sakura hasta descubrirle a plenitud las piernas, las cuales acarició con pasión. Sakura por su parte ya estaba en la tarea de arrancarle la corbata y la camisa. Inmediatamente después de conseguirlo, se dispuso a saborear el pecho de Syaoran. Los gemidos de él eran roncos, poderosos. Tímidamente Sakura guió su mano hacia el vértice de las piernas de él, acarició lentamente el potente cuerpo, no dejando de besar y degustar el fuerte pecho de su Syaoran. Ella se aventuró en la boca masculina provocando profundos gemidos en ambos. Para cuando Sakura reaccionó de su estado se vio con la camisa abierta y sus voluptuosos senos a punto de salir de su sostén. Observó nuevamente el rostro de Syaoran y descubrió en sus ojos el amor y la pasión en su interior. Cuán ciega estuvo que no pudo descubrirlo antes. Ahora nada impediría que disfrutara de él. Era suyo, solamente suyo.

— Syaoran… hazme el amor. —

No hubo necesidad de decir más. Syaoran se puso de pie y se desnudó en cuestión de segundos. Lo mismo hizo con ella, con la diferencia que la despojó de sus prendas como si la acción fuera parte de un rito. Avergonzada por su lujuria, se descubrió añorando como desquiciada la masculinidad de su marido, rogando por tenerla dentro de ella. Sin embargo Syaoran continuaba con la celestial experiencia de poseer a esa mujer que tanto amaba. El chino besó cada parte del fino cuerpo de Sakura, tomando matices extraños e incomprensibles en el acto. El ardoroso hombre devoró sus senos dando de pronto la apariencia de ser un dulce chiquillo para luego convertirse en un lujurioso amante. En la intimidad de Sakura sucedió simplemente esto último. La pasión de Syaoran no tuvo piedad e inevitablemente despojó del pudor ya conocido en Sakura, obligándola a gritar de genuino placer. Pero en esta ocasión la gracia sería correspondida y el método, el mismo.

Luego de hallarse al borde de la locura y la necesidad, Syaoran decidió que era en ese momento que debía entrar en ella o morirse en el deseo. La recostó y se posicionó sobre ella, con sumo cuidado acomodó su pecho sobre el de Sakura, y cariñosamente la penetró hasta tocar el cielo. En una danza lenta pero intensa se hicieron uno solo ser. A medida que la velocidad se incrementaba sus respiraciones acompasaban. Syaoran levantó su rostro y observó el rostro perlado de Sakura, la vio hermosa con su rostro sonrojado, brillante y agitado, los labios entreabiertos tratando de tomar el aire que le faltaba. Syaoran tomó delicadamente una mejilla de la mujer y en medio de su danza le declaró:

— Te amo, Sakura. —

— Y yo a ti, mi amor. —

Se dieron un beso que tocó el alma de ambos, y así unidos, encontraron el clímax del acto.

Ya más relajados, tumbados en el sillón estaban Syaoran y Sakura abrazados de brazos y piernas. La camisa de Syaoran era la única prenda que cubría parte de sus cuerpos.

—Me quedé de piedra cuando volví a verte en casa de Eisen y después... bueno, me enloquecí cuando vi aquel anillo en tu dedo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, créeme que no me gustó perder el control en la cama... pero, te veías tan hermosa. Sé que no es excusa pero no pude evitarlo… después de que te fueras leí las cartas que le escribiste a Eisen. —

— ¿Que hiciste qué? —

—Las dejó en una carpeta y hasta que llegaste, había resistido la tentación de leerlas, pero en cuanto desapareciste, no pude contenerme más. Y cuando comprendí que habías sido muy infeliz… igual que yo… después de romper y que te había costado tanto superarlo, dejé de sentir tanta amargura y empecé a preguntarme cómo podría convencerte de que me dieras otra oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo... —

—Y yo no quise escucharte —gimió Sakura, abrazándolo con desesperación.

Entrelazando los dedos alrededor de su cuello mientras Syaoran la llevaba en brazos arriba, Sakura contuvo las lágrimas.

—Si me quieres¿por qué te quedaste tan aturdido cuando te enteraste de que podía estar embarazada? —

—Me sorprende que me hagas esa pregunta. Tú estabas cargada de resentimiento. Cargarte con mi hijo fuera del matrimonio iba a conseguir poco por mi causa... de hecho, no pudo pasar en peor momento. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de probarte lo felices que podíamos ser juntos.—

Sakura se sorprendió por la confesión y se lanzó a preguntar: — ¿Todavía sientes eso por el bebé? —

—No seas tonta, cariño —contestó Syaoran mientras entraban en la habitación y la posaba en la cama como si fuera una carga preciosa—. Cuando terminaste de gritarme y decirme que te había destrozado la vida, estaba condenadamente agradecido de haberte dejado embarazada... Porque entendí que ese era el único lazo que tenía contigo. —

— Te está bien empleado —le retó Sakura deslizando una mano amorosa por su mejilla—Siempre hablando de lo mejor para el bebé sin decirme una palabra de lo mejor para mí, pensé que te estabas obligando a aceptarme porque al fin tenías un hijo, nunca me dijiste nada que me querías a tu lado por mí. —

—Era difícil hacerlo cuando la mujer a la que amas odia estar embarazada de tu hijo. Y cuando dijiste que ni siquiera podías soportar pensar en la noche en casa de Eisen, enloquecí. Tal vez hiriera tus sentimientos, pero no fue tan mala como tú querías que sonara. —

—Puedo asegurarte que esa fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida, bueno… fue maravillosa hasta que tú saliste de la cama y lo arruinaste. —

—No eras tú la única que estaba conmocionada por lo que había sucedido —se enfrentó a la calidez de los ojos de Sakura y se tendió en la cama a su lado—. Te quiero tanto que me quedé devastado cuando te fuiste de mi vida hace cuatro años. Cuando Meiling me llamó esta tarde y por fin me confesó toda la verdad, comprendí que yo también había cometido muchos errores. No te di el apoyo que necesitabas y debería haber notado la forma en que te estabas comportando... —

—Mi amor, ya no digas nada, eso ya no importa. Pertenece al pasado y está olvidado —le interrumpió Sakura con firmeza estirando la mano para quitarle nuevamente el pantalón mientras alzaba los labios para encontrarse con los suyos.

La pasión los arrebató nuevamente y acabó con la conversación durante un largo rato. Hasta que no yacieron satisfechos después de tres encuentros más, el uno en brazos del otro, volvieron a hablar, Sakura recordó algo que se había preguntado poco antes.

— ¿Puede Meiling tener niños? —

—La violencia de su padre le causó lesiones internas—explicó Syaoran con disgusto.

Sakura se frotó la mejilla contra el pecho de su marido.

—Nunca, nunca más estaré celosa de ella. Sólo espero que todo le salga bien. —

Un año más tarde, Sakura recibió el fuerte abrazo de la mujer a la que había llegado a considerar como a su cuñada. Meiling y Kei habían volado hasta TempleWang para el bautizo de Takeshi Li, hijo de Sakura y Syaoran. Los ojos rubí de Meiling tenían un brillo interior de excitación y felicidad.

—Adivina una cosa —susurró Meiling a Sakura al lado de la pila bautismal.

El reverendo le dirigió una mirada de suave reprobación por el cuchicheo de Meiling en medio del bautizó del bebé que yacía en los brazos de Sakura. Takeshi lanzó un grito que hubiera despertado a un muerto y todo el mundo rompió a reír. Sakura se encontró con la mirada de Meiling y al instante empezó a sonreír también.

Meiling estaba embarazada de cuatro meses y deseaba anunciar al mundo entero que un nuevo miembro de la familia Li estaba en camino.

Después del almuerzo de celebración, Sakura y Syaoran despidieron a Yukito y a su mujer, una atractiva joven que había conocido en Nueva Zelanda. Kei y Meiling fueron los siguientes en partir, de la mano como dos adolescentes. Nunca se encontraban cómodos en TempleWang, por mucho que Syaoran intentara que se relajaran y normalmente se iban lo antes posible.

—Así que no crees que le importe —susurró Touya a Sakura con urgencia desde los escalones de salida—. ¿Lo hablarás con él? —

—Deberías hacerlo tú mismo —gimió Sakura irritada con su hermano por seguir tan intimidado por su marido.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó Syaoran mientras pasaba un brazo posesivo por la cintura de su esposa para volver a entrar en la casa—. ¿Qué es lo que no me importaría? —

Touya, entonces dado que se daba el momento se dirigió a Syaoran. — Lamento decirte que no creo estar hecho para los negocios. Ya llevo trabajado en esa empresa tuya desde hace más de un año. Y reconozco que mi mundo es otro. Quiero volver a dirigir el centro de jardinería, Syaoran.—Syaoran cerró los ojos como si le horrorizara la idea — No pretendo la responsabilidad de dirigir el centro. Me llevo bien con el gerente que pusiste y ahora que el centro se ha expandido de nuevo, me pregunto si estarías de acuerdo que yo volviera a dedicarme a la producción hortícola y dejar la comercialización en manos de ese gerente. —

La tensión de Syaoran se evaporó al instante, se notaba la seguridad en Touya, una madurez adquirida solo por los golpes. Syaoran sonrió y observó a su esposa. Ésta tenía los ojos muy abiertos a la expectativa de su respuesta, eso lo conmovió pues sabía lo importante que era para ella el bienestar de su hermano.

— Lo arreglaré todo esta semana que entra. —

Touya se despidió satisfecho de lograr poco a poco por lo que tanto estaba luchando. Su independencia, conseguiría volver a ganarse el respeto de todos, y lo demostraría con su trabajo. Sería esta la oportunidad de redención ante los ojos del mundo.

Dentro de la casa Li, un hombre comenzaba a ponerse incómodo por la silenciosa presión de su mujer.

—Sakura, no me mires así… ¿por qué crees que amplié la empresa? Quería que Touya aprendiera algo de cómo funciona un negocio, pero me alegro de que quiera concentrarse en la producción, donde creo que será muy beneficioso. —

Sakura sonrió tranquila.

— Muchas gracias, mi vida. —

En perfecta armonía, subieron las escaleras juntos. Syaoran posó a Takeshi en la cuna con exagerado cuidado y sonrió a aquellos ojos que eran una copia exacta de los suyos.

—No podrías haber tenido un niño más perfecto —bromeó Sakura conmovida como siempre por el amor y afecto que Syaoran nunca ocultaba.

—Pero es porque tengo una esposa perfecta. —

Syaoran la abrazó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Sakura se abandonó a sus brazos y se apretó contra su largo cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío involuntario y se volvió en el círculo de sus brazos. Syaoran se aproximó a su oído y le dijo:

— ¿Nos acostamos pronto? —

—Sólo son las cinco de la tarde. — Sakura sorprendida por la propuesta no pudo evitar su respuesta. Buscó el rostro de Syaoran y sonrió divertida por la expresión en é. Ella conocía aquella mueca de desaprobación y el placer de lo que le estaba proponiendo.

—Te deseo ahora... —

Syaoran buscó su boca y con un beso electrizante la condujo a la habitación al otro lado del rellano.

—Nunca dejaré de desearte, mi amor... —

— ¿de verás? — Sakura preguntó con un dejo de inocencia.

— Sí… Nunca dejaré de amarte, mi hermosa Sakura, nunca. —

Y plenamente feliz, Sakura se abandonó en sus brazos y se fundió en un apasionado beso con su Syaoran.

FIN

* * *

**Muy buen día mis queridos lectores. Nuevamente vuelvo a ustedes con el fin de concluir una historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que haya llenado sus expectativas. Esta vez me marcho con una sonrisa de haber concluido con un proyecto más y de saberme rodeada de gente tan valiosa. Lo triste es que no pude mantener el ritmo de actualizaciones que me han venido caracterizando, pero aunque no me lo crean no me queda tiempo ni para comer. Este capítulo se los escribí con una pila de tarea junto a mí, pero me juré a mí misma que no pasaba la actualización de hoy martes 14 de Noviembre - cumpleaños de mi hermana. Jejejejeje.- Les dejo este último capítulo corriendo porque me tengo que ir a clases, pero me marcho con la promesa de volver muy pronto. Es probable que regrese con una historia que será tan revolucionaría como la primera que publiqué en esta página. Espero contar con su apoyo. **

**Los kiero mucho, y de alguna u otra forma volveré para llevarles singulares historias. Gracias a toda la gente que me apoyó en el capítulo anterior y en toda la historia en sí. **

giuly ·· dokuro ·· Ina Black ·· Xris ·· Daulaci ·· Fabisa ·· yuuko-hime ·· Verito.S ·· belzer ·· Diana Prenze ·· albapotter ·· Selenne Kiev ·· Camili ·· Carolina ·· Azaleadm ·· principita17 ·· Celina Sosa ·· tenshi ·· Lurovia (sé que tuve tu apoyo hasta el final, gracias. ) ·· Kaorichan( sé que no estás en esta lista y la verdad me tienes preocupada, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida contigo y que te extrañé mucho hasta el final). **Y a toda la gente que no me pudo dejar review pero que me estuvieron apoyando, infinitas gracias. Besos a todos y abrazos.**

_Takeshi: Hombre fuerte. _

_Kei: Hombre respetuoso._

**_QUIÉN NO ESTÁ CANSADO DE VER SIEMPRE A LA PRINCESA DÉBIL, QUE LLORA POR TODO, AQUELLA MUJER QUE SUFRE SIN HACER EL MÁS MÍNIMO REPROCHE AL HOMBRE QUE PIENSA QUE ES DE SU PROPIEDAD, AQUELLA QUE CUMPLE LOS CAPRICHOS SEXUALES DE SU PAREJA SIN HACER LA MÁS MÍNIMA OBJECIÓN?... _**

… **_SI QUIERES DISFRUTAR DE UNA HISTORIA DONDE LA SUMISIÓN QUEDARÁ LEJOS… NO DEJES DE REVISAR ESTA PAGINITA… PROMETO QUE VOLVERÉ CON UNA SINGULAR HISTORIA…. LOS KIERO!_**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"…**El amor es la sabiduría de los locos, y la locura de los sabios…"**

SAMUEL JOHNSON


End file.
